Back To Forks
by BellaRina girl
Summary: Bella and her mother move back to Bella's childhood home after the death of her father. she re-meets old friend Jasper and his bad-boy adopted brother Edward.when she feels the pull towards the Forks troublemaker will she resist his dangerous charm? R
1. The Start

_Whoosh_… the air blew passed my ears as I collapsed onto my bed. I blew a strand of my hair off my face as I stared at the white ceiling of my room.

I had told her that being back here was a back idea. This place was too close to him; there were just too many memories. I rolled over to face the wall and bit down hard on my lower lip. No, I refused to cry. We had moved back here to get away from all the sympathy back home. The loss of my father was hard enough with out everyone knowing. After a few months even Renee had agreed. We had to go.

We had lived here when I was a baby and had few memories of this place but I could feel him here, in our old house. A fresh start. That's what we were aiming for. Usually if you tell someone that your dad has died you received a lot of sympathy, but if that person had known him it was worse. So my mother and I had moved to the only other place we had ever called home. Forks.

'Bella!' Mum called up the stairs. 'You hungry?'

'No!' Even if I was I doubted I could eat anything anyway.

'Well you'd better unpack, you've got school tomorrow!' I groaned. Wonderful. As a shy person I had never liked the spotlight, but as a clumsy person it had been often been thrust upon me, making my pale skin flush bright pink- and that wasn't something I enjoyed.

'Okay then,' I answered, heaving myself to my feet and lumbering across the room to my closet.

The full sized mirror caught my eye and I stared at the stranger staring back at me. My long chocolate brown hair fell to the small of my back in a tangled mess, sharply contrasted to the shiny wavy waterfall it had once been. My pale skin was almost translucent in the cold light from outside, but what caught me was my own face, once familiar now foreign. My brown eyes, once light and full of fun were dark and empty, the shadow beneath them new but etched into my skin from too many sleepless nights. My washed-out lips quivered and smiled but the expression was lacking and wrong. They fell.

With a sigh, I carefully hung my clothes and filled the shelves, ignoring the mirror. The snap from the doors closing woke me from my stupor and I noticed that night had fallen. I walked over to the window and looked outside.

A spur of the green forest extended towards the house almost like an arm, reaching for my bedroom. I shivered and closed the window. Pulling the curtains across I blocked it from my sight.

_Whoosh_!.. Again I fell on to the mattress. I lay still for a moment before pulling the covers over my cold body and waited for sleep to claim me, and the nightmare to stat all over again.

_The flashing blue and red light sent coloured beams into the night. My heart sped up as I walked faster and faster eventually breaking out into a run. The footsteps behind mirrored my own as I reaching the road._

'_Hey! Stop!' An unfamiliar voice called but I couldn't. I ducked out under the tape and ran foreword, dropping like a stone when i reached the dark form in uniform heaped on the porch._

'_No!' I yelled and started to sob. 'No! Dad! Pease no!' I looked into his dead staring eyes, looking back at mine in surprise. The dark hole in his forehead still wet. I reached out a shaking hand and stroked his cold cheek, pale with death._

'_No!' but all the pleading in the world couldn't have saved him. He was gone._

**Author Note:**

**this is my first Fan Fic so i hope its ok... pleaze keep reading on....**


	2. Jasper Again

I woke up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. shaking violently I drew in a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly.  
once i calmed down i rubbed my eyes I checked the time on my luminous alarm clock, 5:05. I groaned. It was too early to get up but then again it was too late to go back to sleep. Damn. I yawned and stretched before throwing off the covers and going to the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, carefully shampooing and conditioning my hair. Nervous as I was, I blow-dried it into a smooth sleek wave that ran down my back, it had almost regained the slendor that months of malnutrtion and sleepless nights can given it.

Back in my bedroom I scanned my wardrobe mentally choosing and discarding outfits. Finally I settled on an old pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. My familiar white jumper would be warm enough under my unisex black raincoat. I held the soft material of the jumper to my face, inhaling the familiar scent of my big brother's aftershave. He had spilt it all over my jumper the day he gave it to me but now when the smell had faded into the background it was a comfort but a sad reminder; dad had given Emmett that aftershave. I sighed sadly.

From the rustling downstairs I knew my mum was finally awake. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

'Morning honey,' said Mum smiling sleepily at me. Then she yawned.

'I'm really sorry, Bells, but I don't think I'll be able to take you to school today. I feel absolutely awful, I must be coming down with something.' Her eyes were full of apology.

I smiled and gently dismissed the apology. 'I'll be fine mum, I'm a big girl now!'

She smiled ruefully and handed over the car keys. I kissed her forehead and left, carefully shutting the door behind me.

I walked toward the car slipping in a puddle as I reached the car, stopping myself from landing on the wet concrete by clinging to its side. I shook my head; I would be lucky to make it through the day without falling.

The school was easy enough to find, it was the largest group of buildings in all of Forks. The sign was a helpful indicator as well. I pulled into the car park and looked out the windscreen, raindrops hit the car in quiet volleys as I opened the door and dashed towards the buildings but rammed headfirst into something solid before I got there.

'Sorry!' I squeaked, noticing that I'd bumped into someone, not something but before they could answer I rushed off again. I could feel my cheeks burning and didn't want that as my first impression.

I reached the office without any other major incident, the receptionist looked up as I walked in, her face open and kind.

'Hi, I'm Bella- Isabella Swan. I'm new here.'

'Oh yes of course. Here, fill these in and this is your schedule and map of the school. The school is fairly small so you'll work your way around quite easily,' she said and smiled at me above the rim of her glasses.

I smiled back and sat to fill out the forms.

**Jasper POV**

'Hey!' I smiled at the girl walking past. I couldn't remember her name; it was Jess or Tess or... something.

'Oi!'

Before I could react to the sudden shout, my shoulder was slammed back and I was knocked into the wall behind me. I glanced up into a pair of green eyes that made all girls in my year swoon at first sight. It was Edward.... of course.

My adopted brother was a year older than me and slightly taller; we didn't look a thing alike. I was blonde and blue eyed whereas Edward was bronze and and his eyes emerald green - the guy looked like a precious statue.

'What do you want?' I asked him.

'Nothing much.'

He smirked as always. Wherever Edward went, trouble and "accidents" followed, of course my parents didn't seem to think much of it. However much I loved my parents, they were so naïve; Edward wasn't followed by trouble - he _was _trouble.

'Sure... whatever. ' I replied. 'I got to go. I for one, actually intend on going to class.'

I pushed my way past him and kept walking. No matter how scary he was, he still lived with me and I could hear him cry at night, but I'd never tell anyone that - not if I valued my voice and ever wanted to have children. I just couldn't see what everyone else saw in him. Sure he was good looking but he was also an arrogant jerk!

I shook my head, why even bother wasting brain power thinking about it? Edward wasn't about to change over night.

I was one of the last people in the classroom, making it just before the bell went. I took my usual place. As the class finally settled down the door opened again, admitting the teacher and another student. She was average height with pale skin and long dark hair. I caught myself lost in her deep brown eyes before the bark of Mr Smith brought me back down to earth with a startling thud.

'Class this is Isabella Swan,' announced Mr Smith. I grinned and started clearing my books off the desk next to me.

'Please take a seat,' he said to her, pointing my way. Excellent.

As she sat down I looked up at her.

'Welcome back to Forks Bella.'

* * *

**_A/N: again i hope this is ok, i wasn't sure of the teachers name so if you have a better idea than "Mr Smith" (lame) let me know!  
PLease read and review!! THanx!!  
Bella  
xxx_**

**_P.S Yes, that is my real name. no, im not just using it._**


	3. First Sight

**Bella POV**

I followed the teacher's hand and saw an empty seat next a good-looking blond guy who seemed slightly familiar. If I hadn't have been absolutely terrified I might have found him really attractive.  
I walked past the rows of desks, watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip. I was lucky. Setting my books down on the table beside him I looked up into his blue eyes. He smiled, flashing me a set of the most amazingly straight, white teeth.

'Welcome back to Forks, Bella.'

I started at the use of my nickname and the strange familiarity of the smooth voice.

'Jasper!?' My eyes opened wide. 'Is it really you?'

'You remember me!' His grin grew wider, if it were possible.

'Of course! How could I forget?'

I smiled into his open, happy face. Memories from the summer I'd spent at the La Push Summer camp came flooding back.

I had been 9 years old when my mother had finally decided to push me into the social spotlight. She had sent me away on Summer Camp to cure me of my shyness, except her plan had backfired. Instead of coming out of my shell I had retreated further into it. The only good thing to come out of the experience was my friendship with Jasper. He was the only kid that sat with me during the physical activities (clumsiness was not a trait one looked for when choosing teams for beach soccer) and stuck by me when no one else would.

'Wow, small world.'

Neither of us could stop smiling.

'Swan! Cullen! Heads down, pens up!' Mr Smith shouted.

I blushed, Jasper chuckled. He had remembered my tendency to go red-faced at almost nothing. I picked up my pen and started working, still pink-faced.

It was the first time I can remember actually waiting for the bell to go, normally I was a good student and worked hard in class but when it finally did I turned straight to Jasper. He grinned again and led me out the classroom.

'So I'm guessing you've moved back. May I ask why?'

I sighed and followed him down the busy corridor.

'My dad passed away recently, and mum and I just couldn't cope so we moved back here into our old house.' I couldn't bring myself to look into his perfect face.

'Oh Bella,' whispered Jasper. He tipped my face upwards towards his with one hand, his clear blue eyes seared into mine. He genuinely cared. I was swamped by his height when he wrapped his long arms around me and held me tight to his chest.

'I can't imagine how you must feel,' he continued, his calming voice rumbled through my head.

'I can.'

A smooth velvet voice interrupted our warm, fuzzy moment. I pulled away from Jasper to look at the speaker. A tall, slight - yet muscular boy was standing in front of us. His deep emerald eyes mesmerised me from beneath his ruffled bronze hair. I opened my mouth to speak but words failed to come from my mouth.

'Come on, come on! Take your seats!' shouted the teacher as she bustled into the room.

'What are you doing in here Mr Mason?' go on, shoo!'

She waved her hands at the stranger. He glared at her before glancing my way again. I shivered with the intensity of his gaze and turned to Jasper after he left.

'Who was that?!' I asked him.

Jaspers angelic features twisted. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Edward. He's my older brother.'

He caught my puzzled look; Jasper had never had a brother - at least not during the time I had known him.

'My parents adopted him,' he explained almost grudgingly. 'He came to live with us at the start of last year.'

A soft 'Oh,' was all I could manage to say. We took our seats and the lesson began but I couldn't hear a word. The haunted, misunderstood-bad-boy look in Edwards eyes floated in my mind's eye, burned into my memory.

**_A/N: sory this is so short, i'm wirting most of this by hand so gimme a break, keep reviewing please, a happy witer makes a happy reader!_**

**_Bella  
xxx_**


	4. The Ellusive Mr Mason

**Edward POV**

My first lesson was study hall so I didn't bother going instead I sat astride one of the walls outside and watched the people stupid enough to go to class do so. I saw Jasper, my "brother" walking into one of the buildings, great. It had been days since I'd last hassled him and I was bored. Jumping from my seat, I followed him into the building, overtook him and doubled back.

'Oi!' I stepped into him hard, knocking his shoulder back. I grinned at him, thankfully he was still shorter than me. It made bullying him all the more easy.

'What do you want?' asked Jasper, glaring at me coldly.

'Nothing much,' I almost laughed at his face.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

'Sure whatever, I got to go. I for one, actually intend on going to class.'

He shoved past me and entered a nearby classroom. I leaned against a locker and quickly ducked out of sight when Mr Smith walked past with a girl following closely behind. Hmm, she must be new. I knew everyone else in school. I'd have to scope her out later.

* * *

A bell rang and I strolled back to the wall.

As I sat down I glanced into the nearest classroom. It was Jasper's class the one with the new girl. My eyes followed her as she walked down the room and placed her books on the desk beside Jasper. He smiled and she turned to him.

Damn, now Jaz had got to her. I had to scope her out and soon. Maybe between this class and the next. I sat back to watch and wait.

The next bell went, I jogged inside positioning myself near the door. Last out came Jasper and the girl, talking. I studied her face, her creamy white skin was flushed a rosy pink and her deep brown eyes shone. She was beautiful.

Entranced I followed her down the hall.

Again Jasper and the girl were in the same class, I pushed the door open, only to find her in his arms. I stiffened and glared at Jasper. Wondering why the hell I just reacted the way I did, I listened in to their conversation. She was just telling him that her father had passed away.

'I am so sorry, I can't imagine how you must feel,' Jasper sympathised.

' I can.' The sound of my voice startled both them and me, what was I thinking!!??

A small crease formed between her eyebrows and I watched as her full red lips formed a perfect "o".

'Come on, come on! Take your seats.' Their teacher had entered the room.

I couldn't look away from the new girl's, my eyes had locked onto hers, binding me in place.

'What are you doing in here Mr Mason? Go on, shoo!' The teacher flicked her hand at me.

I tore my gaze away form the girls' eyes and glared at the teacher, I looked back at the girl. Jasper took her hand and I felt a wave of hostility towards him. I turned around and left the room, letting the door shut behind me with a snap.

When I reached the bathroom I turned on a tap and stuck my head under the water, the cold woke me up instantly. Staring at my reflexion in the mirror I saw myself staring back at me with a hangdog expression. With a jolt I realised I was jealous of Jasper and his friendship with the unknown beautiful girl. I shook my head spraying water all over the room and myself. Irritated, I ran my fingers through my hair, now hanging over my face in clumps.

I was Edward Mason, Forks' bad-boy, unattached and unattainable.

I was Edward Mason... and I was jealous.

**Jasper POV**

I watched Bella all through class. She barely took one note or answered a single question. I sighed, now Bella would be like all the other girls, wanting to be the girlfriend of the elusive Edward Mason; the mysterious bad boy of Forks. Wonderful. By the time the bell went I had managed to convince myself that Bella would be obsessing over Edward, so when she turned to me and smiled, I was a little shocked.

'Well, that went ok, what happens now?' she asked.

Nope, I had guessed wrong. Bella was still Bella. I grinned back at her.

'Now's lunchtime. Come; I'll show you the cafeteria.'

We left the room together.

Eyes followed us down the corridors and I could hear whispers.

'Who is that girl?'

'Must be new…'

'Already stuck on Cullen…'

'Don't worry about it.' I murmured into her hair, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. 'Its just that you're the most interesting thing that's happened at this school for years and now because everybody's watching, everybody else is jealous.'

She giggled and lifted her eyes off the floor. We walked into the caf hand-in-hand and sat down when Bella suddenly froze.

'What is it?' I asked. She just stared over my shoulder, brown eyes wide and wary.

'Hello little bro,' Edwards voice cut in. 'Mind if I sit with you?'

He was talking to me but looking at Bella.

My heart and good mood sank like a lead weight. I said nothing.

Edward just smiled.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' he said and sat down.

**_A/N: thankyou so much to evryone thats reveiwing or adding my story! it is so cool to get all those emails!!  
pleaze keep reviewing, i dopn't mind if you critisize onanything if you think it could bedone better or in another way._**

**_i love you all thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss much!_**

**_Bella_**


	5. Small World

Bella POV

Bella POV

Edward put his tray down next to Jasper, who looked at him like he had grown a second head **(A/N: mmmmmm, imagine Edward with ****two**** heads….)**

'what? Have I got something in my teeth?' Edward examined his reflection in a spoon. I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. I let out a uncharacteristic snort.. Edward chuckled and put down his mirror/spoon.

'are neither of you guys hungry? He asked.

'no, come on Bella.' Jasper lead me to the line. I only got a soda, I suddenly wasn't hungry. When we got back to our seats we found that Edward had moved into jaspers seat, putting himself between Jasper and myself. I sighed. He may be handsome but he wasn't very original, sitting down on his left opened my soda and took a mouthful.

'so Bella, my name is Edward Anthony Mason. Both my parents died in a random shooting four years ago. I saw everything and have been deeply troubled and traumatised ever since.' His amazing green eyes were fixed on mine. His velvet voice smooth and indifferent.

'so Edward,' I copied him, he raised an eyebrow. 'my name is Isabella Swan and my dad was murdered in revenge attack four months ago. I didn't see a thing but I have also been deeply troubled and traumatised ever since.' For a few second there was a silence. It was only broken by Edwards surprised laughter. The bell rang sharply overhead and everyone started to leave the room, heading to class. Except Edward. I looked at him.

'Ahhhhh, so sweet and innocent. He smiled.

'Edward only goes to class once or twice a day.' Jasper look at him, mad. I shrugged.

'I have advanced bio now so I'll see you after school?' I asked jasper.

'ok then, the labs are jus over there-'

'ahhhh, now would you mean that you are doing senior level bio?' Edward cut in, smooth as glass. Jasper went white.

'yeah I guess.' I admitted, puzzled as to why he wanted to know.

'then I'd be happy to escort you to our next class.' Ha bowed and offered me his arm like a prince in a movie or story book. I looked at him.

'fine, follow me.' He dropped his arm and headed for the doors.

'Bella,' jasper whispered, his face concerned and his tone insistent. 'I want you to stay away from Edward. He's a bad guy. He uses girls and when they brag to their friends, rather than look a whore he claims they're lying and ignores them only to do it again to someone else. Please Bella, stay away from him.' His eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't say anything but managed to nod.

'Are you coming?' Edward called. He was leaning against the wall his shirt pulled tight over his well-developed chest, wonderful. Not only was Edward amazing handsome and had voice that could melt stone he also had a perfect body. Not fair. I sighed and walked towards him dreading the next two hours.

'so, how long have you and jasper known each other?' he asked, just to make conversation.

We met on a summer camp when I was nine, so about seven years.' I studied his response carefully, there wasn't one.

'oh, that's nice.' I snorted, like he cared. Edward was so uninterested he was bored. I was going to say something smart and witty in response but ran out of time. We had reached the school labs. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. He smiled and told me to take the empty seat, without an introduction, I sighed in relief, I wouldn't be embarrassed this time around. I then noticed that the only empty seat was next to Edward **(A/N: Duh!)** fantastic, I groaned and headed and went and stood by the desk we would be sharing for the rest of the semester.

'why \hello there! Long time no see.' He smirked.

'you knew.' I accused him with narrowed eyes then mentally hit myself when he replied with the obvious.

'of course I knew, this is the second semester. I have been sitting next to nobody all year.' I couldn't tell wither he was pleased or annoyed he would be partnering me. Sighing I set my books down and sat as far away from him as I could manage on the desk. He noticed and chucked again. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. Stupid annoying pretty-boy, shame. He had such a nice laugh.

'now go on with your work.' I looked up surprised at the teacher, while taking to Edward I had missed the instruction for today's practical activity. I glared at Edward and was pleased to find him looking confused and annoyed.

'Well partner,' he said in a cowboy accent and turning towards me. 'Looks like we'll have to wing this one.' again I sighed. This was going to be a very long two hours.

**Jasper POV**

I lent against my car, watching the doors. Finally after almost ten minutes after the bell rang I saw Bella's familiar figure walk out into the car park. I ran over to her.

'hey bells! How was bio?' I asked. She sighed.

'tedious, I was stuck next to Mr-I'm so good-pretty-boy-Mason' I couldn't have had a worse two hours If I'd tried.' She did look like she was in a bad mood. I grinned, I had always known she was smart. She had taken my advice and seen Edward for what he truly was, a self obsessed egotistical jerk, I smiled.

'hey, would you like a life home? I would like to see Renee and Emmett again.'

'ah well, about that.' She grimaced 'mum's sick so I drove my self and Emm staying in Phoenix to finish off the year at college, and his girlfriend lives there, Rosalie, that is.' She smiled ruefully.

'Rosalie! As in Summer Camp Rosalie?!' I was astonished.

'Yep, the very same.' She smiled at me.

'Wow, small world.'

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but- and in know this will sound really strange- but the space bar on my keyboard has been stuffed and didn't work. I probably would have update earlier but I thought you guys might have appreciated space between the words….**

**Now that my keyboard is fixed I'll probs update again sooner, but as always you know that a motivated writer is mot\re likely to update quicker with the story that you want if she knows she is appreciated, please please please review, I not only need the motivation but I need the ideas you guys have. I'm not afraid of criticism so if you have any don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I would like to use some o your ideas in this story coz I'm not really sure what to do with it next!! Again Review Me!! **

**Thankyou and I love you all!!**

**Bella**


	6. Bumping Heads

**Jasper POV**

I followed Bella's truck through the town. I laughed again at the story that came with it.

_She led me through the car park and when she stopped in front of a red truck that must have been over 30 years old I stared at it._

'_This is your car?!' i asked in disbelief._

'_Yeah it is.' She looked at me suspiciously. 'Why?' I covered up a laugh, barely. _

'_It's just that it's kind like the opposite of you; old, rusty noisy, big. And really ugly.' I studied her expression; I wasn't sure what she would do if I made a move on her._

'_But then again, it is quite a nice, red, colour.' My jab didn't go unnoticed, unlike my attempt to compliment her. I grinned at her scowl, even mad she was stunningly beautiful. I couldn't help it. I suddenly realisedit. I was falling irrevocably head over heels in love with her. Bella. My Bella._

Again as the realisation hit me I was shocked. Never had I thought that I would fall for my best friend. Bella and I were close friends as children and we were now, and thanks to our childhood friend ship Emmett, Bella's huge big brother knew and accepted me. Maybe I did have a chance after all. I pulled up in front of the house. I opened my car door and walked up to the veranda were Bella was waiting for me.

'Well here we are!' she spread her arms wide, 'Ta-da!' I laughed and stole her keys, dangling from her hand.

'Hey! Gimme them back!' she laughed and tried to take them off me. We were locked in an uneven sided battle. I, holding the keys above my head and Bella holding my wrists fruitlessly trying to get them off me. we were both laughing our heads off.

'Bella? Is that you?' a small but familiar voice asked from the now open door.

'Hey mum! Sure is.' Bella dropped my wrists and turned to hug her mother.

'Hey Ms. Swan.' I smiled at the incredulous look on Renee's face.

'Goodness! Jasper Cullen! My my, you've grown up nicely! And please, my name is Renee, not "Ms. Swan"

The kind woman opened arms and pulled me into a motherly hug. 'Here's hoping that you'll make this lonely home a little less feminine hey? We could use a manly influence around here now-a-days.' She smiled sadly, the stress from the recent events had lined her face in places I knew hadn't been lined before.

'Sure, why not?' I hugged her firmly.

'Well come on in!' she ushered us inside and closed the door firmly behind us.

* * *

Hours later, well fed and warmed I left Bella and her mother with the excuse of needing to get home. After a final wave and round of hugs I climbed into my car and drove up to my house. I got home just as Edwards silver Volvo pulled into the driveway. I waited until he stopped his car and got out.

'Well well well, where have you been?' He smirked as we walked up t the house.

'I went back to Bella's house and spent the afternoon with her and her mother.' I grinned as the cocky smile was wiped of his face.

'Oh really.' He turned away from me and sped up.

'Whatever, she's nice.' I watch him as we reached the door and rang the bell.

'Yeah she is.' I closed my eyes, conjuring up her face behind my eyelids.

'Come on lover-boy, time to go loosen your pants...' he snorted and walked inside leaving me standing on the porch, my face flushed red. I followed im inside, shouted out to my mum and went up stairs to bed.

**Bella POV**

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat and screaming into my pillow, again. I shuddered as my sobs slowly faded out and I regained my composure. Carefully I slowed my breathing until I was fully under control. It didn't take too long, I had woken up from this nightmare so many times now I was used to it.

Finally I pulled the covers up and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with ice-cold water straight from the tap. I gasped when the water hit my bare skin, waking me instantly. I shook my head and started getting ready for school. Twenty minutes later I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

'Bella, honey. You good to get to school today?' Renee asked me. 'I'm still a little fluey, so I'll stay home today. Ok?'

Sure mum, I'll see you after school.' I kissed her forehead. She seemed so small nowadays, 'bye!' I grabbed my keys and left the house. The drive to school was uneventful, and I got to school a little early. I was crossing the green in front of the school when I smacked into something solid. Surprised I sat still for a moment my hair covering my face before realising that there was nothing to walk into in the middle of the garden. I had walked into someone not something. I struggled to my feet and started apologising to whomever I had knocked into.

'I am so sorry, I really didn't see you-' I gabbled as I reached out for my notebook but a strong white hand got there before my own could.

'Don't worry; really, it's entierly my fault.' His familiar velvet voice cut in on my sentence. I slowly raised my eyes level to his astonishingly green ones. His perfect face smiled down at me, one side of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. I felt my breath catch. He was so, _perfect_.

'Bella,' he whispered my name. My heartbeats became irregular; I couldn't move my eyes from his.

The bell rang. We both jumped, pulled from the trance that had held our attention. I felt my face flush with heat. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. A warm shock coursed through my hand and up my arm, I felt as though I'd grabbed a live wire rather then Edwards cold hand.

'Thanks.' I managed to whisper. Edward looked at me, his eyes glittered and his face flushed. I knew I didn't look much better.

'I-i-i gotta get to class.' I choked out before turning and almost running to class.

**Edward POV**

I had gotten out of the house as early as possible I couldn't spend anytime more than necessary in Jaspers presence after what had happened last night. I shut my eyes tight against the early light and kept walking. Nothing happened, nothing happened. I repeated this over and over to myself. I couldn't, wouldn't believe that Bella would get involved with Jasper. They were friends, only friends. _Thund._ I reeled backwards as I walked into someone walking the opposite way. She hadn't been looking either and we had slammed into one another. Of all the luck. I took as closer look as she started apologising in the sweetest voice. Bella.

'Don't worry; really, it's all my fault.' I cut cross her explanation and crouched down to help her gather her books. I passed her a notebook that she had been reaching for and she raised her eyes t mine. As she looked into my face I smiled. She was just so beautiful. I was caught in her stare as my breathing sped up.

'Bella,' I licked my lips and mentally winced, the way I'd said her name sounded like a caress, from one lover to another. She didn't notice but kept looking at me. My heartbeat leapt and sprinted off as I felt her warm breath fly across my mouth. My jeans were starting to become uncomfortably tight. I swallowed. Again her scent washed over my face as she exhaled. This was becoming unbearable, if something didn't distract us soon I would do something I'd regret later. Ironically the bell rang overhead, making Bella and I jump. I stood quickly, saved by the bell. She took my outstretched hand and I felt something not different from an electric shock course through my veins from were we touched. Bella's shining eyes widened and her cheeks blushed the most amazing red.

'thanks.' she whispered, her deep chocolate hair fell across her shoulders and chest. I tried hard not to let my gaze drop below chin-level. I didn't trust myself with that.

'I-i-i gotta get to class.' She stuttered and fled towards the building. I let my gaze follow her as her figure was swallowed up by the crowd. I didn't bother going t first period. I was so worked up I couldn't have concentrated anyway. I Just let myself wander, dwelling on her face.

**A/N: hello every one! **

**i'm starting to think that Alice needs a role in this but i have no idea where to put her! pleaze pleaze i need your ideas!! any input is welcome! keep in touch!**

**thankyou for reading**

**Bella xxx**


	7. Dinner at the Cullen's

**Bella POV**

The rest of the day past my by in a blur, my notes were scanty if I even bothered trying. I just couldn't concentrate on anything; my mind was preoccupied with everything but schoolwork. Why did Charlie have to be shot? Why did it hurt us so much, why did we move to forks? Why couldn't I get that arrogant jerk Edward out of my head? I felt myself learn to hate Edward, his rough bronze hair and his hypnotic green eyes. When I saw him in my mind I began to be repulsed, he was unattainable but only because his ego wouldn't let him accept what happened to his family and that he was Jaspers family now. Internally I cringed as I realised how much those lessons could be applied to my own life. As the final bell rang I collected my stuff and left the school, my head still in the clouds. _I will get over losing Charlie, what happened happened and I can't change that, I should accept it and move on, if it's possible._ My mental discussion with my conscience was only stopped when I arrived home and a healthy Renee welcomed me home.

'Bella! How was school? I went to the doctors today and guess who I saw? Carlisle! He works there, he gave me these antibiotics and after I took them I felt so much better! And he invited us to their house for diner tonight; we can all re-meet each other! How does that sound!' typical happy-go-lucky Renee, she got along well with Jaspers dad, Carlisle but neither of us had met his wife, Esmé. But it would be good for her to have friends in Forks and I would get to see Jaspers house, my stomach dropped. Jasper and Edward were brothers, I was going to have diner with Edward!

* * *

I pulled at the collar of my red blouse and straightened my denim skirt; I had chosen my outfit carefully. My hair was clean and brushed till it fell in a smooth wave down to my waist.

'Bella! Hurry up; if we don't leave soon we'll be late!' Mum called up the stairs. I sighed and checked myself one last time before going downstairs.

'Well well! Don't we look good tonight!' she smiled cheekily at me, I frowned.

'Hmmm, well at east one of us does, you have lipstick on your teeth.' I laughed at her sudden change in expression, mischievous to put out. Linking my arm through hers I locked the front door and then lead the way to the car.

I scanned Renee's hurried directions on the back of a receipt.

'It says, after about 300 metres turn into an unmade driveway between the tall identical trees...There!' I pointed out the window as we passed the Cullen's driveway.

'Ok then, now where...Ah!' Mum muttered to herself as she U turned into the drive. We drove for about 5 minutes when I couldn't help t.

'Jeez! How long is their driveway!?' Renee just laughed.

'Very apparently, besides, why do you care?' she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes.

'Very mature Mum. I just-' but I was cut off by our arrival at the Cullen's house. It was huge! Very white and modern. 'Wow.' Was all I could manage.

'Wows right.' We sat there in silence for a minute or two.

'Hey!' Renee and I both jumped when someone knocked on the window of the car.

'You two coming inside or are you just gonna sit there!?' Jasper grinned through the window, his blue eyes laughing and his face stretched into a wide smile.

'Jasper dear! We were just momentarily stunned by the length of your driveway.' Renee recovered easily and almost leapt out the car into his arms. Jasper caught her in a hug and laughed as she squeezed him back.

'Bella, you coming in?' he walked around the car and opened my door.

'Sure.' I smiled but the 1000 giant African butterflies in my stomach were making it hard to be polite. He took my hand and gently pulled me up to the front porch and into the hallway. I tried as hard as I could but couldn't stop my draw from dropping. The house was pretty from outside but the interior was absolutely magnificent. The hall was made of a dark chocolate wood that shone like new, the carpet was thick and a deep dark red. Our footsteps were muffled as we approached the kitchen from where voices laughed in a perfect bass and alto harmony. Jasper opened the door and leads me around the creamy marble bench top towards his parents.

'Bella, I would like to you meet my parents, Carlisle and Esmé.' He dropped my hand but it was instantly enveloped again as the blond haired, blue eyed man shook it. He was amazingly like his teenage son but didn't look a day older than 33. I was then pulled into a warm embrace as Esmé hugged me; her soft chestnut curls sent waves of a subtle perfume my way.

'Bella! I have heard so much about you from Jasper, its such a pleasure to finally meet you!' I blushed at the unexpected praise and looked over my shoulder at Jasper. He had also flushed a bright red.

'Well it's great to finally meet you too!' I said breathlessly, Esmé may seem like the perfect house wife but she had a strong hug.

'Ah! Edward, I assume you have meet Bella already? Well this is her mother Renee.' I felt my blood drain from my face as I heard the velvet smooth reply.

'Yes, Bella and I have, met before. But it's nice to meet you Renee.' I turned in time to see him flash me a breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile.

'Edward.' I remained indifferent, well as much as I could

'Isabella.' He acknowledged me with a toss of his head. I looked at Jasper. He shrugged.

'Well, shall we eat?'Esmé asked us as we took our places around the table. Carlisle and Esmé sat at either end, I sat between Jasper and Esmé, opposite me was Edward and Renee sat opposite Jasper. Esmé and Carlisle each brought in a dish or bowl. Esmé placed her and removed the cover, the smell of homemade lasagne washed over me, my mouth started watering. Carlisle removed the cover of his to reveal a fresh green salad.

'Dig in!' Esmé smiled. 'Boys, leave enough for our guests though.' She shot a stern look at Carlisle, Jasper and Edward before turning to Renee and me.

'these boys would eat me out of house and home if I didn't exercise some sort of restraint over them, they're always hungry!' we laughed and settled down to the meal

**Edward POV**

Through the meal I couldn't help but glance up at Bella every few minutes, her shy persona had vanished with the last school bell. Her attitude was open and kind and she was infuriatingly polite yet informal. When she bushed her cheeks went almost the same shocking scarlet of her shirt, its bright colour showing off her creamy skin and dark mahogany hair to their best, I found myself losing my train of thought when her sweet laugh rang through the room and her amazing liquid chocolate eyes held mine until I lost all sense of space and time. By the time the meal had finished I was so disorientated I excused myself from the party and went to my room. The deep gold and royal blue brought my head back down to earth. I collapsed onto my bed with a thump and watched the roof. _What is happening to me? I am Edward Anthony Mason, __Edward Mason__. I am what every guy wishes he was, unattainable and wanted. The guys hate me and the girls want me, why was this one girl turning my old familiar world upside down._ My thoughts were halted by a soft footstep coming up the stairs followed by a miss in the pattern and a heavy thump.

'Ah bugger!' I opened my door onto the hallway and saw Bella sitting on the second top step, apparently haven fallen. She rubbed her palm and examined her ankle.

'Ouch, that looks twisted. You'll probably need an icepack.' I spoke softly but she started anyway, slipping down another stair or two.

'Oooh!' her eyes opened wide as she looked up at me. 'I'm sorry! I was looking for the bathroom!' she grabbed hold of the banister and attemped to pull herself to her feet. My eyebrows pulled together and I offered her my hand.

'Thanks,' she muttered and took my hand; again the rush of electricity came where my hand held hers. Her astonished eyes burned into mine, knew then that I wasn't the only one who felt it.

'Well, I'll help you downstairs. We can get an icepack for you there.' I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her arm around my neck, my skin tingled were her arm body pressed against mine. _Snap out of it Edward!_ I helped her hobbled down a few stairs, it was slow work and soon I sighed in frustration.

'Damn this, here.' I grunted with surprise as I pulled her into my arms-bridal style, she was so light. She took in a sharp breath.

'Ahhhh, now this is easier.' I carefully carried her downstairs and into the kitchen to a surprised gathering of our parents. I put Bella down on a stool at the bench then opened the freezer and took out an icepack.

'Oh dear! What happened?'

'Bella honey! What's wrong?'

'Edward! Bella! What's going on?!'

Jasper remained silent, I gloated.

'Bella was coming upstairs when she tripped and twisted an ankle, I helped her down.' I shrugged and pressed the icepack around her ankle gently, avoiding Jaspers eyes. I only looked up when Renee started laughing.

'Oh dear Bella! You just can't help falling over!' everyone looked at her surprised but Bella just blushed that amazing red again.

'Sorry.' She muttered under her breath.

'Ah, no harm done. Would everyone like to come into the lounge room, Bella would be more comfortable on a couch in there, and we could play a board game or something?' Esmé, always the diplomat came up with a compromise that suited everyone. The group made vague sounds of agreement and I looked into Bella's pretty face.

'Can you walk?' I asked her.

'Of course I can!' she replied indignant and trued to stand, only to almost fall over again when her ankle wouldn't take her weight. I chuckled and grabbed her, again sweeping her feet out from under neither her; she squeaked in surprise and grabbed my shoulder. Her warm body sending a shiver down my spine. I grinned and lowered her into a beige couch when we reached the lounge. Carlisle pulled out monopoly to a mix of groans and giggles. Jasper eased himself onto the couch and pulled Bella's legs over his lap holding the icepack firmly on her ankle. This time I caught Esmé and Renee exchanging looks.

'Ahhhh here, your money and token.' Carlisle passed out the play money and the little metal figurines to everyone and we all settled into a competitive game.

Almost half an hour later, after many negotiations and debates Renee finally went bankrupt.

'Well I guess we have defiantly over extended our invitation, and to be honest I don't really care. I have had more fun this evening than in a long time.'

'Oh no! Not at all! We've have loved to have you here! Really' Esmé smiled fondly at Bella then Renee. Renee beamed at us.

'Thankyou, really your hospitality has been unforgettable but Bella and I should really be getting home soon.' We all stood up, except for Bella.

'Be a darling and carry Bella to the car Edward?' for the first time I was happy to comply with Esmes request. I hoisted Bella into my arms, again shocked by how light she was and carried her outside and putting her carefully in the passenger side of their Chevy.

'Well, here's where I say goodnight.' I murmured into her hair, inhaling the strawberry sent of her shampoo.

'Goodnight, Edward.' Bella looked at her hands clasped around m neck and again blushing a seductive red. 'I'll see you at school on Monday.' I nodded and left her in the cab, not trusting myself to stay that close to her for any longer. Jasper took my place next to the car. They shared a goodbye as Renee and Esmé organised to meet up again. When all goodbyes were said Renee stepped into the driver's seat and started the truck, it roared to life then carried them back to their home.

**A/N: ok, i've had sme good ideas for ALice and she'll probably make an apperance soon, pleaze keep reviewing, all input is really really appreciated!**

**Bella  
****xxx**


	8. Alice

**Bella POV**

I sighed and rolled over, savouring the last few minutes in bed before i had to get up. I fell into a helf sleep, caught between sleep and wake.

'_well, here's where i saw good night.' His breath blew across my face, his deep velvet voice smooth. He was there one second and gone the next. I mourned the loss of the warmth of his body against mine._

'_goodnight Edward, i'll see you at school on Monday.' This was not a statement but question. He didn't answer._

My waking dream ended with the shrill beeping of my alarm clock, i then realised that the tune less, igh ithed beep was an effective alarm. The only thing i wanted to do was to turn the stupid thing off. I groned and flipped over, falling out of bed with a thump.

'Offf!' the wind rushed out of me. I reached one hand up and mindlessly reached for my alarm on the top of my side table knocking a few items off in the process. Finally i found the clock and hit the button, sighing i relaxed onto the floor and pulled my doona off the bed and over my body.

'Bella! Get up!' my mothers voice was just as good as an alarm, and she didn't have an off button. I grumbled and stood up and opened my curtains, the bright sunshine filtered in my lace blind throwing patterns on to the walls and my desk. Opening those to i let the sun shine unhindered into my bedroom as i wandered into the bathroom to shower and dress. After all that i wondered downstairs and joined Renee at the table for breakfast.

'Morning, hon. Its a gorgeous day out, got any plans?' i helped myself to some muesli and orange juice.

'yeah, i'd thought i'd take advantage of the sun and see if i could repleish my wardrobe with more suitable clothes, my phoenix things are too light for Forks.' She nodded draining her glass.

'good idea, do you want the car?'

'probably, unless you need it?' i crossed my fingers under the table, i could call in a favour from Jasper but he probably didn't want to come with me, clothes and underware shopping was something i needed a girlfriend for.

'no its allright, i'm able to get where i need to be on foot, you'll be ok in Port Angeles by yourself?' a small crease formed between her eyebrows as she glance at my ankle. It was strapped as a precaution.

'i'll be fine, besides, i really need to get out, and i am seriously lacking vitamin B, bye mum, love you.' I kissed her forehead, grabbed my bag and left before she could protest. The truck roared to life beneath me making my jump, i was going to have to get used to that, i chastised myself as i pulled out of the driveway and onto the road to Port Angeles.

I browsed though a rack of t-shirt looking for my size, a young girl about my age came up to me. She was tiny and slender with spiky black hair and eyes to match.

'hi! My name is Alice, **(A/N: da-da du-la-la!)** welcome to Bras and things, blah blah blah! How can i help you?' she said this all very fast and flashed a perfect smile when she finished.

'i'm fine thanks.' i smiled back then turned to the rack again.

'oh thank god! I've been slaving away for hours here!' with that she sunk to the ground. 'you have no idea how boreing it is fitting grumpy old women into underwear that was designed for teenage models.' I giggled, i just couldn't help it, i couldn't help but like this outgoing pixie-like girl. I sat down next to her.

'i'm Bella, i just moved to Forks.' She grinned.

'i get off this shift in a couple of minutes, do you wanna help me hide till then, then grab a coke or something?' she peeked through the rows of briefs, panties and bras to the checkout.

'sure why not?' i had nothing to loose, she seemed like a nice person and i was in need of a friend. For the next 15 minutes we chatted about everything under the sun. I learnt that her full name was Alice Brandon and that she lives with her always-absent Father in Forks, her family was very rich but her father was possessive of the money her earned and after she maxed out her credit card in one go he told her he would only pay half of her credit bills and she had to pay for the rest of it herself. When we finished our drinks Alice helped me fill my wardrobe, her sence of style was amazing and complicated and soon i had lost track of the time, Alice was like a little hurricane, pulling clothes of the rack and putting them back, shoes and pants and shirts and bras. Almost an hour later i was absolutely exhausted and Alice was satisfied with our choices. I plunked the shopping bags in the backseat.

'well, that was, fun. Do you want a lift home Al?' i yawned widly, glad to be out of the stuffy stores.

'i have a car, so thanks but no.' She sighed. I got the feeling that she didn't want to go home just yet.

'ok then, maybe you'd like to come back to my place, we could go via your place and pick up some stuff if you wanna sleep over?' her liquid black eyes shone with pleasure as i spoke and she was almost bouncing in her seat as she answered.

'oh Bella, I'd love to!' i laughed at her enthusiasm and buckled myself in.

'well, what are you waiting for? Go get your car and lead the way!' i clamped my hands over as she squealed. 'i take it you don't get to sleep over very often?' i winced at the pitch and decibal of her excitement.

'no, after a few hours the people i meet always have something else to do. And i don't really get along with any of the girls at school.' I wonder why? I shook my head.

'well im not going to dump you anytime soon. So hurry up or we'll be driving in the dark!' Alice squealed again and hugged me before literally jumping from my truck and running over to a canary yellow Porche, she pulled out infront of my truck and out onto the highway.

I followed Alice through the streets of Forks until we pulled over infront of a really modern house, more glass and steel than wood or brick. My jaw dropped.

'come on Bella!' Alices high voice rang from the front doorstep. I quickly dropped down from the cab and jogged up to the front steps and inside the glass house. Leading the way Alice weaved her way through the modern furniture and upstairs into every teen girls dream room. The ceiling was high and the walls were a very faint purple, a professional sound system was setup next to a huge canopy bed with white hangings and a violet bedspread. As i stood in her doorway in awe and shock Alice and opened one of the two sets of white wooden doors, trough these i could see a closet with row and rows of clothes, shelves almost roof high of shoes and racks and racks of handbags. My jaw dropped again.

'oh my god Alice!' she giggled 'how many clothes do you need?'

'ahh, you'd be surprised Bella, this is my haven.' I was speechless. 'come on now, i want to meet your mother!' still in a daze i let Alice grab my wrist and lead me outside and push me into my truck.

'ill come with you, however much i love my porche its just too flashy.' _Ill say._ I grinned at her and left Alices glass house and headed to my own home.

Laughing i brushed the popcorn from my messy hair and tossed a handful at Alice. Squealing she ducked and it hit mum in the face.

'ok, thats it Bella! Take that!' she lobbed m&m's at me, i ducked and swatted them away and chucked a pillow behind me as i ran for cover.

'i yield!' i put my hands above my head and begged for mercy, two against one wasn't fair!

'fine, then.' Renee was laughing so hard she could barely make a coherent sentence.

'bed time girls, we can finish this war tomorrow. Goodnight Bella, Alice.' She kissed each of our foreheads before leaving the room. I sighed and looked across at alice and then burst out laughing again.

'what?' she asked sleepily.

'it looks as if its been raining popcorn!' i giggled and brushed my own messy hair. 'but i guess i can't look much better.'

'nope, not really!' i laughed and pulled more popcorn off my clothes.

'night Alice.

'Night Bella. You know, i think i made a good choice.'

'in what' i yawned barely managing not to fall asleep

'in my best friend.' She grinned at me. I fell asleep smiling.


	9. love at first sight

**Bella POV**

I woke the next morning to sound sounding of Alice and my mother giggling.

'Shhh! Careful, don't wake her!' in my half sleep I could barely make out the words.

'Don't worry; I wonder if she'll notice?' Alice giggled again and I felt a lighting tickling sensation above my top lip.

'A little to the left.' My mum whispered. The tickling moved further left. I groaned softly and swatted the thing away.

More giggling.

'Pffft!' I surface from my daze and just managed to catch the sight of two dressing gowns and two pair slippers run from my room. Groaning I stretched and looking around the room, surveying the remains of the sleepover. Popcorn clung to every furry and flat surface. Empty DVD covers littered the floor and lonely DVDs lay in a haphazard pile near the television. Clothes and shoes were all over the floor and makeup cluttered up the top of my dressing table. I smiled bemused and yawned pulling myself to my feet with a lurch I stumbled into the bathroom. My long hair was a tangled mess dotted with specks of popcorn and above my top lip was a long curling moustache, ahhhh, so that's how Alice and Renee were bonding. I pulled out the popcorn and scrubbed at the moustache trying, and failing, to remove it. I used the toilet and skipped dressing before going downstairs for breakfast.

'Thankyou, so very much.' I looked at Alice who was trying t muffle her laughed but stuffing her fist in her mouth and was crying at the effort. I sighed.

'Don't hold back on my account.' I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bowl as Renee and Alice both exploded with mirth. The laughing was contagious and I soon found myself giggling along as well when I caught my reflexion in the kettle.

Knock, knock!

'Bella (bursts into laughter) could you- (snorts) get that...' Renee trailed off into subsiding giggles. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leaving the gigglers behind I walked down the hall and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

**JPOV**

'Edward!' I jogged downstairs. 'Have you heard from-' I was cut off. A long fingered hand clamped itself over my mouth and pulled me backwards into a black room. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was just Edwards's room with all the blinds shut and the door closed.

'Shhh! don't say it!' he hissed in my ear. His breath was strangely cold as it whispered along my neck. I shivered and suddenly had a vision. Edward in an almost black cape with a tall collar, his eyes burned an inhumane scarlet and dark red blood dripped down his chin. His devilly angelic face was contorted with a snarl; one red lip lifted showing slightly pink glistening teeth. Vampire. I shuddered.

'Okay okay, fine just let me go!' he released me and I shook myself heavily trying to throw off the vision. 'Why can't I say her name?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Just because, besides. Why do you care? She likes you.' He scowled into the dark.

'So?' I didn't get it.

'That's my point.'

'Hmmm.' I still didn't get it. Edward rolled his eyes. well I think he did, I could only see by the light shining under the door.

'You are so thick! Dude, Bella is hot! And you are her best friend. You can, you know, put in a good word for me.' Oh that's what he meant.

'No way. I know you Edward. You are a bad guy. Bella has gone through enough; she doesn't need a man whore for a boyfriend. There is no way I'm going to talk her into going out with you.' Edward hissed at my statement and pushed me up into the wall. Then, surprisingly, He laughed.

'Ah, I get it. You like her too! Well this is turning out just like a movie **(A/N: or book...)** the two brothers both have it for the same girl, the typical best friend and the hotshot bad boy!' he laughed. By now I was slightly worried about his mental health. I looked at him. Edward stopped laughing. 'But you know how the story always finishes.' He stopped and looked at me, then shoved me out of his room and shut the door in my face. I stood there marvelling at the speed of the whole confrontment. I was in and out of his room in less then two minutes. I shrugged. We had always known Edward was weird.

When I finally got downstairs mum was waiting for me.

'Jasper, what are you planning on doing today.' She placed a hot cup of tea in front of me. I raised my eyebrows and answered.

'I thought I might go and see Bella. See what she's doing today.' I sipped the tea and blanched. it was times like these I remembered why I hated tea.

'Hmmm, sounds good.' Mum nodded absently and put on the kettle again.

'Okay.' I tipped the rest of the cup down the drain and got up. 'See you later mum' I kissed her forehead and grabbed my keys.

I drove quickly to Bella's and knocked on the door. Though the wood I could hear the tone of two sets of laughter. The deeper giggles stopped but the high pitched bell like tones continued, sending a shiver down my spine. The door opened and Bella smiled at me.

'Hey Jaz, what you doing?' she let me in. Her thick hair was messy and tangled; a crudely drawn moustache was sketched above her top lip. When she noticed the direction of my gaze she blushed, her cheeks staining a deep pink. I smiled.

'Alice and Mum got to me when I was asleep.' She rolled her eyes.

'Alice? Who's that?' Bella grinned and led me down the hallway.

'My best friend, she's here now so you can meet her.' I shrugged slightly hurt. I didn't know she had another best friend.

'Bella, who was at the door' I heard Renee call from the kitchen.

'Come on slowpoke!' a high musical voice foreign to me called out. I followed Bella into the happy atmosphere of the kitchen. Renee and a girl unknown to me were seated at the table. Alice. She was tiny and I had the strangest urge to protect her. Then she raised her spiky black head and looked me straight in the face. Her liquid black eyes stared into mine and I got the feeing that she could see right into the heart of me, all my secrets and deepest wishes open for the world to see. I could her Bella introducing us but it sounded as though she was talking to me through a tube from a long distance away. I barely made out the words. Her gaze held me there. The loudest thing was my rapidly increasing heartbeat. I had an epiphany. Bella was my closest friend, I had thought that what I felt for her, the deep affection I felt through my heart was love, but I was wrong. This was love. This unnerving, unbounded, unrestrained feeling. I could feel it through the very core of my being. This was it. I had found her.

**A/N: hey eveyone!  
i'm not so sure about this chapter (it sound a bit like he imprinted on her but whatever) so if you don't like it or think i should change it please let me know! any spelling or grammatical errors you find please point them out and i'll fix them up for you,  
thankyou,  
xxx  
Bella**


	10. shopping

**APOV**

I giggled, Jaspers eyes widened and glazed over when he looked at me, his amazing sapphire eyes reminded me of the sky on a perfect summer day, his tall built body and shiny blonde hair combined with those eyes he could be a movie star, or a supermodel. Wow.

'Jasper! You there?' Bella waved a hand in front of his face and doubled over laughing when he didn't respond.

'Ahhhh, it seems the lights are on but there's nobody home...' Renee joined in until all three of us were practically rolling on the floor, crying with mirth.

'Sorry, what?' jasper shook his head like a dog and raised his eyebrows when he saw us. 'What so funny?' this just caused us to laugh harder. Bella recovered first and wiped her eyes.

'Sorry Jaz but you should have seen your face! Oh god, why is it whenever you need a camera you never have one?'

'Well it's just nice to know that you find my epiphany amusing.' He grinned and I almost swooned, hot, funny, smart, that honey smooth voice and humble, he was perfect, and he had an amazing sense of style, the black jeans and slightly tight navy t-shirt made him look streamlined and dressy without looking posed. Ohhh please please please say he's single and straight, single and straight!

'Jasper, because you missed it earlier, Jasper this is Alice, Alice Jasper. He is single and straight, so is she.' I raised my eyebrows at her, in one smooth go she had answered all my prayers, and fulfilled my nightmares. I shot her a glare, the colour rising to my cheeks.

'Sorry Jasper, Bella seems to have a, how should I say it? Blunt way of seeing the world.' I smiled and turned to him only to see the colour drain from his face and his eyes deepen with care and worry.

'What is it? Bella?' I looked at her and gasped. 'on no Bella, im sorry I didn't mean it like that! Really im sorry!' her face was bone white and her eyes hollowed and unemotional. I ran over and grabbed her too skinny body and hugged her tight. 'really Bella I am so sorry' I pleaded with her almost crying. She hugged me back and smiled ruefully from me to Jasper.

'oh Alice, I know. im sorry I over reacted really, lets just go out and have fun today, ok? Good. Ill be back later Mum.' She kissed Renee and grabbed my hand and jaspers tugging us out towards jaspers metallic blue Audi.

'ill sit in the back!' Bella said and promptly jumped in shutting the door behind her, I hesitated but jasper broke in on my silent struggle.

'come on Alice, you can ride shotgun if Bella insists on being so obviously obvious, well you know she's trying to set us up don't you?' I started I hadn't thought of that, I made a mental note to thank her for this later but for now I think it best to play along.

'really? Well I guess I'll have to have a word to her about this later.' I smiled and took my seat.

'Bella, I love you!' I managed to whisper to her before Jasper got in. He smiled at before starting the car, today was going to be fun.

**BPOV**

I collapsed into a padded both at _Gloria Jeans_ **(A/N: for those that don't know this is a really really good coffee shop that makes the best iced and hot chocolates!!)** and laughed as Jasper fell down next to me.

'I probably should have warned you about Alice, she likes to shop, and I mean a lot!' he groaned.

'you could have told me before I agreed to come along!' he groaned and closed his eyes.

'yeah, but then you wouldn't have come, and then you wouldn't have met Alice so..' I trailed off and eyed him as I said the last sentence.

'mmmm, good point.' He sighed, 'so do you want a coffee? My shout.'

'sure, a hot chocolate though please, with marshmallows. I need the sugar after that.' Jasper left for the counter chuckling. He returned ten minutes later and handed me a hot cup. I took it and blew on the foam before prodding the marshmallows into the chocolaty goodness.

'come on you slowpokes! Have you finished yet?' Alice plonked down a handful of cardboard shopping bags at our feet. Jasper and I groaned in unison. 'what?!' Alice asked innocently. I couldn't help it, I started giggling and couldn't stop myself from bursting into full on laughter. Soon Alice and jasper joined in and Alice then promptly tripped on a bag and fell flat on Jaspers lap who caught her and pulled her upright again.

'you'll have to be more careful, if you keep going around like that you'll get to be as clumsy as Bella!' jaspers eyes shone as he looked into Alice's upturned face, unmasked happiness radiated from them like light from the sun. I suddenly felt like a third wheel, and welcomed it. Carefully I extracted myself from the seat and left the shop without interrupting the lovebirds. Wandering around aimlessly was a lot less interesting when you have someone to do it with, that is someone you like, so when I bumped into Edward, literally, my initial reaction was to walk as fast as possible in the opposite direction. No such luck.

'Bella.' He looked straight into my eyes and I was unprepared for his gaze. His bright emerald eyes seared into mine and held me prisoner. My heart spluttered and sped up with the intensity of the look he was giving me. I swallowed hard.

'Edward.' He smiled, one side of his mouth pulling up further than the other, the result was breath taking. This one simple expression turned his usual cold exterior into the face that any male model would die for.

'So, you here with jasper?' he asked.

'I was but, he's busy now.' I tilted my head to one side and blushed as I remembered what happened the last time we'd seen each other. Edward smiled and gestured behind him.

'Would you like a bite to eat, or drink?'

'No thanks, im fine.' I smiled and against my better judgement I felt myself starting to like him, like but not trust, yet.

* * *

**A/N: hey every one, i am sorry about not updating but im kinda stuck on what exactly to do next, this chater isn't really very good so it might change but what i really need os you guys to help me out plot wise!! please, any controbutions are reaily accepted and any critisms is appreciated!  
love,  
Bella, xxx**

**P.S while i was pondering \what to write i found myslef wirting an Eragon fanfic aswell so please if you've read any of those books read and review thanx!!  
B x**


	11. My Meadow

**EPOV**

As she smiled and left me I sighed, this girl was driving me insane! My crude but necessary ambush of Jasper this morning meant I was on my own in the getting-the-girl-department but Bella had left Jasper "busy" what ever that meant so I just might have a chance if Bella wasn't into Jasper. I looked around the food court again but my appetite was suddenly gone thanks to her.

Her smile and beautiful pink cheeks had left me winded and unusually happy. I decided the best thing for me would be a hot drink, and there was only one place for that.

**BPOV**

I left Edward in the food court and headed back to Jasper and Alice at Gloria Jeans.

'Hey lovebirds, I think its time to go, we have got school tomorrow, remember?' I nudged the very reluctant Alice who finally gave in and picked up her shopping. Jasper chivalrously donated his arms for a few and we headed out to the car park. Just as we were leaving I saw Edwards face in the crowd near the door. He was standing there with one eyebrow raised and a smile that the gods themselves would envy. I left without looking back at him hoping he hadn't noticed us.

I finally managed to shepherd Alice and Jasper back to my place.

'Hey, I'm heading home now. Bells right, we have school tomorrow.' He grimaced at the thought and Alice and I both laughed.

'Hey Jaz, if you don't mind I've got some stuff to do before school so do you think you could give Alice a lift home for me? It's in the same direction as your house.' As I asked I saw Alice blush slightly and Jasper smile slowly. I grinned. I was pretty good at this match making stuff.

'I'll just grab her stuff and I'll be right down.' Without waiting for an excuse I dashed inside and gathered Alice's stuff from my room. Taking my time I bought it all downstairs and into Jasper waiting open trunk.

'Bye Al, I'll see you around ok? Now, don't-' but Jasper cut me off.

'Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at school ok? Good, now bye.' And with that he pushed Alice into the car jumped in and left with Alice waving out the back window. It looked like something out f a movie. Giggling to myself I walked back into the house and pulled together something for Renee and myself for dinner.

* * *

**BPOV (still)**

The next day was Monday and as usual I drove my Chevy to school and parked next to Jasper's little blue Audi.

'Hey you!' I called out to Jasper who was waiting with a few of his friends who grinned and jabbed at his ribs as I walked up to them. My face blushed but before I could reach them I was ambushed by a guy I had seen in a few of my classes.

'Hi Bella, im Mike. Mike Newton.' His blonde hair was gelled into perfect spikes all over his head which made him look like an echidna that had been electrified. I managed to hold in my giggles long enough to shake his hand.

'Hi, umm I've got to go.' I left him standing there grinning like a clown in those old circus sideshows. His little confrontation had just made Jaspers friends laugh harder and this time Jasper wasn't telling them to shut it but joining in whole-heartedly.

'Nice Bella, really cold, like Ice Queen cold.' He slapped my back with enough force to make me stumble, which added to my natural clumsiness was a bad combination. As I was trying to regain my balance I promptly tripped over my own feet. I threw my hands out in front of my and squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the collision, but it never came.

'Just in time.' His smooth velvet voice cut through my confusion like a hot knife through butter. Edward. As I opened my eyes I became aware of his long arms wrapped tightly around my waist and the weight of his chest pressed against my side, again his voice whispered near my ear.

'Ahhhh, still speechless around me I see.' I recovered as he said this.

'I am not!' I had meant to sound assertive but I was still a little shaken from my fall and it came out breathlessly and lost a lot in transition. But Edward simply smiled and let me disentangle my self from his arms and walked away. I scowled at his retreating figure and turned back to Jasper and his posse. They were falling over each other laughing, again I scowled. Today it seemed I was going to have to make it by myself.

English was fairly easy to find- I had been there before- so I settled down in an empty desk and watched as the class filed in.

'Hi, do you mind if I sit here?' a soft voice asked from my left, indicting to the empty chair by my side. I smiled and nodded happily.

'My name's Angela Webber.' The girl introduced herself and I felt automatically at ease with her.

'Bella.' We smiled at each other sillily for a minute before the teacher came in and cleared his throat. The rest of the day passed in a blur as I tried to keep up. Angela was in a few of my classes and jasper was in the rest so I had found two solid friends. At lunch I sat with Jasper outside in the sunshine and joked around with his group.

That was directed towards Jasper as I started to doze off in the sun.

'Uhuh, not sure, what's the date?'

'The twenty first.' My head jerked up from against the tree and I sat back ramrod straight as my eyes automatically teared up. I stood and my head spun, mixing my surrounding in a blur of colour behind my wet eyelashes.

'Bella!' I could hear the concern in Jaspers voice but I couldn't stop. I ran for the car park and dropped my books beside me as I started the car. I ignored the calls from Jasper and the others and left the school holding back an avalanche of tears that threatened to explode. I drove onto the freeway not caring where I went. I drove till I reached the end of the road then I parked my Chevy and ran into the bush. I ran for an uncounted amount of time, falling again and again only to pick myself up and keep on going. Finally I fell to my knees in a clearing and let the tears flow. The twenty first, how could I have missed it! It was staring me in the face. Charlie's birthday. Today was my dead dads fiftieth birthday. **(A/N: I wasn't sure of the date so I just made one up, if you do know, tell me and ill fix this up!)**

I kept crying until my tears dried out and my sobs turned to the dry shuddering you get after.

_Crack!_ The sound hit my ears and I whipped around to find the source. I saw a figure a few meters behind me flinch at the sound and squeezed their eyes shut.

'Sorry, I'll go.' Edwards' voice was quiet and I sniffed.

'It's ok, you can stay.' My voice was quiet and frail, giving away my feelings, I didn't know what made me say it but I did.

'Really.' I smiled and pulled myself to my feet, tottering as my nerve-dead legs wouldn't take my weight and for the second time today I found my self in Edwards arms. But this time I felt no inclination to leave.

**EPOV**

When I saw her in my clearing crying my first thought was to hurt whoever had made her cry like that, hurt a lot. I approached her silently from behind but broke cover when I stepped on a dry branch, snapping it cleanly in two with a loud snap. I flinched at the sound and saw Bella spin around. Her big brown eyes were wide and her dark hair was mussed and tangled, as she looked at me I could all most feel my heart desperately trying to take control over my body and pull me over to her. The only thing that stopped me was my common sense.

'Sorry, I'll go.' I said quietly, mentally hitting myself for disturbing her peace.

'It's ok, you can stay.' Her voice was equally as quiet but sounded as though something had broken inside her, turning her from a beautiful blushing teenager to a lost girl crying alone in a meadow.

She noticed my internal battled and smiled weakly.

'Really.' She tried to stand up but almost fell as her legs collapsed beneath her. Again I jumped foreword and caught her, keeping her slim body from hitting the harsh ground. I looked down into her face and my heart twanged. She was looking up at me through her thick dark lashes, most of which were stuck together from her wet tears. I carefully sat down against a tree and settled Bella more comfortably in my arms, I braced myself for the rejection I knew was on the way, soon my dream would backfire and I'd be left alone in the meadow. She cuddled against my chest and I held her closer, smelling the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo and burying my face into her soft hair. We sat like that until Bella had stopped shuddering and her breathing normally.

'Thanks Edward.' I felt Bella's' voice more than heard it, muffled against my body.

'What for, if anything should be apologising. I've been an ass to you.' At that she laughed.

'I can't disagree but still, thankyou for just being here and not pushing me away.' I sighed and stoked her forehead over and over.

'Don't worry its nice being here, with you.' I tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Hmmm. You know, you're a lot deeper than you let every else think.' I laughed and Bella started to giggle when her head bounced up and down.

'Really, maybe I just let them assume what they want and because of my reputation no-one bothers too get to know me better and find out.' My hand stopped is repetitive pattern against her warm skin.

'Except for you.' Bella stopped giggling and looked up at me. She bit her lip and blushed again

I sighed. 'I guess we should head back to town, its getting dark.' We both looked at the sky, sunset had stained the sky above us pinks and red but the horizon was a beauty royal blue. With a rustle Bella sat up and stretched, reaching towards the sky.

'Yeah.' I grabbed a branch above my head and heaved myself up.

'Do you know the way back?' Bella shook her head.

'I do.' I grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her away from the meadow, splendid in the ruby light. Leading the way we left the clearing for the bush. The meadow. Our meadow.

**BPOV**

We came out of the forest to far from my Chevy, his shiny silver Volvo parked behind it. Edward dropped y hand as we neared the gravel car park.

'So are you going to tell me why you were in the meadow?' I had known this question was going to come out sooner or later but I really needed to get home, Renee would worry if I was home too much later. I looked at Edward. Today I had learnt so much about him yet we had barely spoken.

'Maybe, but not tonight.' He grinned.

'Then I have no choice but to ask you to accompany me to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie.' My eyes opened wide. He laughed, and the sound sent a shiver up my spine.

'I'll just take you're shocked silence for a yes, shall I?' I was still speechless. He just gave me that breathtaking smile and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I just stood as the high powered engine of his Volvo faded into the distance. I raised a shaking hand to my cheek which tingled where his lips had made contact with my skin. Again I smiled.

EPOV

I got into my Volvo and drove off, leaving Bella standing open mouthed at the side of her truck. I hadn't had meant to leave as abruptly as that but after finally asking her out and her face, as surprised as she was showed pure innocence. I almost felt bad for tainting her with my presence; I had done some bad stuff before, before Esmé and Carlisle had taken me in, when I was a young teen living on the streets after running away from my first foster home. In Chicago the people who had taken me in originally had thought that having an orphan would be like Cinderella, easy to order around, a slave. I had never been one to sit down and shut up when something bad was happening. My parents had raised their only son to be a gentleman. A man, who respected women, stood up for what he believed in and helped those in need. I had let them down. I had run away, stolen, lied, taken advantage of people and bullied. I had thrown the most important things my parents had taught me out the window. I pressed my foot down and the car burst foreword, I was easily breaking the speed limit. I growled at myself, thinking about my past wasn't going to change anything. I was who I was and I am who I am, nothing could change that. But what I can change is who I am going to be, I was determined. Bella deserved the best man on this planet. It wasn't me but I could try, I am going to become that man my parents wanted me to be. For her. For Bella.

* * *

**A/N: hey! i would first like to specially thank Zoella De Vil**** and Bibliocrazed for their help and ideas and eveyone else that reviewed, your input and POVs are seriously sppreciated!!  
please keep the reviews comming! a happy writer make a happy reader!! (lol)**

**xxx  
Bella**


	12. Home Again

**A/N: ok, ive added a little something at the end of the previous chapter that ells you a air bit about Edwards past so please read that before this chapter! thanks!**

**EPOV **

I pulled into the school car park and watched Jasper climb out of his Audi and walked off to meet Bella who was sitting on a bench basking in the sunshine. I smiled, that girl was the most dangerous thing in the world to me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Grinning I had a brilliant idea. I followed Jasper over to Bella.

'hey Bels.' Jasper kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, Bella frowned and tried to straighten it out again but failed. I walked up to her and pulled a piece going the wrong way back to where it should sit. Bella gave me the same surprised look as the other day in the meadow and I chuckled and shut her mouth with my hand, shivering when the electric shock hit me from where our skin touched. I knew Bella felt it to, I could see it. I grinned.

'you felt that didn't you.' I was almost staring her down, her deep chocolate eyes pulling me closer to her.

'that wasn't a question.' Bella was whispering.

'that wasn't an answer.'

**BPOV**

I swallowed, he was right. I hadn't answered his question even though he knew what I would say, it was almost as if he could read my mind.

'but you know the answer, so why do I have to tell you?' I tried to stall him. It didn't work.

'because I want to hear you say it.' Now we were both whispering.

'say what?' I was barely breathing.

**EPOV**

I could feel the tension in the air. We both knew what was coming.

'say yes.' I breathed it more than spoke it but the message was loud and clear. I was oblivious to the outside world. All that existed around me now was Bella and I in a little bubble of our own. I was aware of the people and the movement around me but I could not hear nor see them. I amused myself imagining what our classmate could see, Bella and Edward. The beautiful, uncoordinated new girl with the big eyes and the town bad boy, the screw up who everyone knew but no one wanted to. Bella smiled and looked at me through her lashes and my breath caught, this was it. I would finally get what I had wanted, what I had needed since the first time I had laid eyes on her. My eyes closed automatically as I leaned down.

**BPOV**

His sweet breath blew across my face as he leaned closer and I realised what was going to happen. I realised that I didn't care if he kissed me, I realised that I wanted him to. I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips.

_BING....BING....BING!!_

I jerked backwards and my eyes flew open as the bell rang. I blushed. Edward pulled away quickly, his face tinged pink, his green eyes bright and wide. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

'i-i-I I gotta go!' I gasped and pushed past him into the stream of student heading to class, my head down and face burning.

**EPOV**

I watched her disappear into the crowd and was about to fllow when someone grabbed me from behind.

What the hell do you think your playing at?!' jasper was furious.

'do you have any idea what shes been through? You can't just go around pulling moves like than on her!' i snorted.

'ok, one i do know what shes going through, both my parents died, remember? Two, she has a big brother already ok so if he doesn't beat me to a pulp for liking her you can.' Jasper had hit a nerve, losing a parent was like losing the map of the world. Nothing made sence. You couldn't see what you were walking into and there was nobody to make sure you were on the right path, but you still had a direction. Losing both was losing your map and your compass. Not knowing what path your on or what direction you should go.

'you are lucky enough to not know that pain so shove off before i do it for you!' i pushed past him my head reeling in anger and hurt. Bella had rejected me and Jasper liked her more than me. No wonder i was so messed up.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I got home soon after school finished and dumped my bag at the table before sitting down in the kitchen.i sighed. Forks had turned out to be more than i'd planned for, my excitement over Edward and my friendship from Jasper and Alice were the unxpercted bonuss for moving.

I sighed again and sat in silence with my thoughts.

It wasn't for a few minutes that i realised that the TV was on. Renee didn't get back from her new job until around six and i preferred books to shows. I stood up straight. There was someone in my house, my breathing became ragged and i was shaking in fear. There was someone in my house and i was stuck here. Slowly, silently i inched along the counter for the phone but a sound in the doorway stoped me. I stopped breathing.

'Bella.' His deep voice sunk through my body like a heat wave. I turned slowly and took in his huge muscular frame and his dark hair. He had followed me hear from Pheonix, and i loved him for it. I launched myself at the intruder and wrapped my hands around his neck.

'welcome home.'

**A/N: guess who?? no, im not going to tell you but you should know.  
****many thanks to those that reviewed! keep reading!  
xxx  
Bella**


	13. From Phoenix to Forks

**BPOV**

'Welcome home!' I couldn't believe it! He was here, in Forks.

'But I thought you were going to stay in Phoenix with Rosalie?' Emmett grunted and put me down as she walked into the room. I rushed over and we hugged each other happily.

'Not that I mind of course but I'm still curious. Rosalie stood back and held me at arms length.

'Hmmm, still not as good as you were before, but you look so much better here than Phoenix. Forks agrees with you.' Damn it. Rosalie was right; I still looked a little haunted but compared to the girl I'd once been I was a supermodel. I grimaced.

'Do you know I hate it when you're right?' it was a rhetorical question but she answered anyway.

'Yep!' I laughed. Now my family was in Forks together. Mum, Emmett and Rosalie and me. With one addition and one missing. I tried not to dwell on that fact.

'Oh Em! Guess who's in my class at school?' I laughed I wondered if he would remember Jasper.

'Jeez Bell! How am I supposed to know! I've never been here remember!' I laughed.

'You have actually; remember when we went to that summer camp up at La Push?' I narrowed my eye, my brother had a terrible memory when it came to unpleasant memories but could remember every time I'd blushed in the past two years.

'Oh yeah, but still who?' he scrunched up his face with concentration and Rosalie laughed.

'Come on Bella, just tell us. You know how much Em dislikes thinking.' This time while Rosalie and I laughed Emmett scowled.

'Ok fine. Do you remember Jasper Emmett? Well he's still here and in my class! And going out with my best friend!' I made a mental note to introduce Alice to Rosalie, both being shopaholics they would get along well.

'That blonde kid? The one with the crush on you?' Emmett interrupted my silent musings, I blushed.

'No not that horrid Mike Newton! God I couldn't stand that kid!' I shuddered with repressed memories. Emmett laughed. 'But you're close

'Ahhhh, oh. I can see him now. Blue eyes, blond hair, tall, fathers a doctor.' I nodded enjoying Emmett's discomfort.

'Bingo! Jasper! Like the Casper the friendly ghost but with a J!' Rosalie and I both burst out laughing at that.

'What? I got it right didn't I?' I nodded, unable to speak. He grinned like a child with a new toy and that just set us off again. When I had clamed down I looked at Rosalie.

'Hey Rose, I meet this girl and she is so much like you, I think I'll call her over and introduce you guys.' She nodded and followed Emmett back into the living room. I hurried across to the phone worried that what I might see in their will be permanently etched into my memory, I had had way too many pictures of my brother and his girlfriend I compromising positions and I had no intention on repeating the experience.

_Ring ring..._

'Bella!' Alice picked up and shouted in my ear.

'Whoa girl! How'd you know it was me?' I heard her giggle.

'I just felt it, anyway, what's up?'

'Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie surprised me by being here when I got home from school today, would you like to come over and meet them?'

I was rewarded by an ear-splitting scream.

'Of course!! I'll be over in ten!' she hung up. Still dazed I dialled Jaspers number

'Hey Jaz.' I said when I picked up, pleased that I could listen to this conversation with the phone within a foot of my head.

'Hey Bella!' I could almost hear him smiling, jasper was so easy going.

'Well, I got home today and found Emmett and Rosalie in the living room, wanna come over and re-meet them?'

'Sure, can-'

'Yes, Alice is coming.' II broke in knowing what he would say.

'Oh cool that too but I was going to ask if Edward could come, mum wants him out of the house while she cleans his room, he doesn't trust her in there so she doesn't want him to know about it.' I smothered my giggles. Imagine that! Edward worried about his room being cleaned by someone else.

'Its not that it's not clean, Mum just wants to make sure that there's nothing in there that shouldn't be if you catch my drift...' I stopped giggling.

'Umm sure, I guess. Just tell him that Emmett will be here, and you know Emmett.'

'K Bells, I'll be there soon.' We hung up and I walked into the other room.

'Well! Jaspers coming over and so is Alice! I can't wait for you guys to meet each other!

I tapped my fingers against the end of the chair and looked over at my friends.

Emmett and Jasper were avidly discussing the latest BMW on the market with Edwards looking on with interest.

Renee, Alice and Rosalie were almost in hysterics about some story mum was telling about me as a child which changed rapidly when Alice mentioned the new range that they'd got in at the lingerie shop. I sighed.

Getting bored I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed a book sitting on top of the table and went outside to relish on of those rare sunny days in Forks. I grabbed a picnic rug from the cupboard and set it out just outside of the shade from the lone tree in our garden and settled down to read. The sun on my back and the intricately woven storyline of one of the classics. I was in heaven all I needed now was some music. My ears pricked as I caught fait strains of my favourite song, Clair de la Lune by Debussy. I sat up and frowned, as far as I knew my mum's latest trend had been romance novels, not classical music so I went in search for the origins. I followed my ears around to the other side of the house where Alice and Jasper had parked and saw Edward sitting in his shiny silver Volvo with his eyes shut. I crept closer, imagining myself as the heroine in a spy movie, dressed in black with a utility belt hung with all sorts of tools and gadgets. I stepped forwards again, and promptly fell over. Red faced I got up from my sprawled position on the gravel and looked straight into a pair of startlingly green eyes. Edward laughed and opened the door of his car before leaning on it.

'Trying to sneak up on me Isabella are we?' I blushed more. He chuckled and the sound sent a shiver up my spine.

'I didn't know you liked Debussy.' He stopped laughing and his face clouded over. From a sunny happy day to one clouded with rain.

'There are a lot of things you don't know about me.' Another shiver went up my spine, but this time, it wasn't in a good way. I nodded.

'Well here you two are! Jasper was just saying that they should probably get going now.' Renee looked between Edward and me with interest and I bushed again, having a mum as perceptive as Renee could be both a blessing and a curse.

'Yes we should, Esmé doesn't like it if we miss diner.' Edward had again covered up the emotions I'd glanced at before and I then realised how much about him I didn't understand. We both knew the pain of losing family but the pain he had felt was so much deeper than that.

'Well I should probably head off as well. Alice looked ruefully at Rosalie's perfect figure.

'But ring me anytime you even consider going shopping!' her face lit up when Rosalie smiled at her. I laughed, Alice loved to play dress up, and having me and Rosalie to shop for would be like having two life-sized Barbies. I hugged Jasper and Alice and nodded to Edwards before they drove away and turned back to my family.

'Well, I'm pooped, I'm heading off to bed, I hugged Mum and then hugged Emmett and Rosalie extra tight.

'Don't you dare disappear on me tonight!' I whispered in his huge shoulder and smiled when I found the scent of his cologne.

'Rosie that goes for you as well!' she smiled.

'Night Bella.' I went up stairs and looked outside; the sun was setting, staining the horizon blood red. I shivered and shut my window. Getting changed I snuggled up in my doona cover and waited for sleep to come.

**A/N: hey! ok then! did anyone think it might have been Jacob? well it was either him or Emmett so take a pick, anyway! keep up the reviews!!  
Bella  
xxx**

**Beta Note: Hey this is Bella's beta reader just jumping in to say that I'm currently editing any typos and unfinished sentences that may have been in the previous chapters - I'm currently up to Chpt. 5 but I will get the whole thing finished soon.  
**


	14. Looking

_Strong arms encircled me from behind and pulled me away from Charlie._

'_No!' I sobbed. He was __gone__..._

'_Bella, shush' his soothing voice was in my ear as I struggled to contain the vicious sobs that were tearing my body apart._

_I hid my face in his chest, blocking out the misery, the lights flashed even behind my closed eyes. I couldn't escape them._

'_Jacob!' I felt like a hapless puppy, forced into the events of the world by a too strong hand on my leash._

'_I know Bells.' He squeezed me tightly and I looked back at Charlie before being led away, and like an obedient puppy I followed._

**BPOV**

I kicked off the too-hot covers and tried to slow my panting. No matter how far I went I could never forget what I saw that night. Slowly my heart calmed and my breathing returned to normal and I pulled the covers back over my body, burying my head under the doona deep into my pillow.

'Bella! Up you get!' I frowned, normally I was the early riser in my family, what was Renee doing up already, I looked at the clock. Six, I pushed my feet into my favourite slippers and slopped downstairs.

'Hey, you're up early.' I yawned loudly proving my point but then did a double take when I saw what she was wearing.

'What are you wearing?!' mum was outfitted in tight black three quarter leggings and a tight hot pink tank top on. A new iPod was strapped to an armband around her bicep and she was stretching against the counter.

'A new hobby?' I rolled my eyes.

'Yes, but this time I want you to join me, we don't do much together now and I keep thinking I'm going to loose you.' No one could resist her puppy dog eyes when she really tried. I felt my resistance crumbling, and so could Renee.

'Pease Bell?' my shoulders dropped and I sighed, Renee grinned with glee.

'Fine!' I turned around and went upstairs to change into suitable jogging clothes. Ten minutes later Renee and I were jogging around the more public area of the forest and I was felling amazing. My blood pounded in my head and I could feel the weariness start to settle in but I didn't care, the raw animal pleasure in doing something as physically exhausting consumed my mind body and soul. The only thing in my thoughts were how far I could go before collapsing and the surprise I felt that someone as clumsy and anti-sport as I could receive such a pleasure from this. We returned home both grinning madly and sweating. Renee laughed as I claimed the bathroom first.

'Well Bella my girl, looks like we found you something to do other than read!' I would have whacked her but I had to settle for pulling a face before I dashed upstairs to get ready for school.

**Angela POV**

I put my things down to the empty chair that Bella usually sat in during this class, in the few weeks we had known each other we had become good friends and I felt worry sweep over myself, Bella was always early for class I checked the clock and looked to the door when it creaked open and my eyes opened when I saw who stuck their head in and walked right up to me and took Bella's vacant seat.

'So you're Angela.' He smiled and I was automatically on my guard.

'Yes.' Simple and to the point, a good approach.

'Bella's friend.' He turned that smile to me and I felt the full power of it. I had never realised why girls had always thrown themselves all over him but now I understood. Edward could be very charming when need be. I frowned. Whatever he had for Bella was cute but unneeded. Bella had gone through too much in her life and he would just make that worse.

_But you know what he's been through as well; he's lost both his parents. Maybe he just wants to bond or something over common experiences._ My sensible, sympathetic side argued. I sighed.

'You had better go now; Mr Smith is always in five minutes before the bell.' He stopped smiling, his expression changing swiftly from happy and open to annoyed and stopping on accepting.

'Ok, well I'll see you around.' He left the classroom. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. That boy was trouble. Mr Smith walked in as I had predicted and I watched the anxiously for Bella.

_Ring! Ring!_

I sighed with relief as Bella scooted into the room and plonked down beside me smiling and red cheeked from the cold and for a minute I saw her through Edwards' eyes. Her dark hair shone with condensation and her deep chocolate eyes shone from her pale face with pink cheeks flushed from the cold. I shook off the vision and smiled at her giving her the thumbs up. No wonder that boy had it bad; Bella was beautiful, intelligent and not afraid to be who she was, and I was lucky to have her as a friend.

**So why were you late? **I passed the note across the desk.

**I went on a jog with my mum, and guess what? I actually enjoyed it! Me enjoying physical activity, can you believe it??!!!**  
I almost laughed out loud; Bella had never been a very sporty person and quite frankly was rather accident-prone so her exultation in enjoying exercise was completely understandable. She grinned at me over her notes, obviously still on a high from the run. I giggled silently and trying to concentrate on the lesson. The day Bella moved to Forks was a day I would be thankful for a long time, even if the circumstances were tragic. But facing that Bella still managed to be a happy, bubbly teenager. How on earth she managed to do that I have no idea, I knew I couldn't.

'Bella, Edward came into class before you arrived and asked about you. He seemed pretty interested in seeing you.' I carefully watched her expression. Her face didn't change but the light in her eyes changed, though I saw the subtle difference.

'Really.' Bella answered slowly deep in thought, I knew when to but out of her business and I drew back and left her with her thoughts.

**BPOV**

I smiled and left Angela at the door of her classroom, she had given me a bit to think about. Edward had come looking for me, in my classroom, asking my friends about me. It troubled me to think about him talking to my friends, what did he want and what did he hope to find out? I sighing I resigned to deciding to corner and ask him at lunch, I mean, he doesn't bite- hard.

'Bella.' I jumped. Edward had spoken from directly behind me as i scanned the crowded cafeteria for him.

He chuckled.

'yes its nice to see you too.' I turned to see his face as open and as happy as ever and i was once again struck down by how perfect he was. His bronze hair, messy and wind ravished. Green eyes bright and full of laughter looking into my mind giving me the feeling that once again he could see deep into my head and read my inner most thoughts. I shivered.

'You were looking for me?'

'Yeah, umm.' He broke off and looked around.

'I was hoping we could talk, but in a more private place. There are some things I need to tell you.' He look so solemn that I wasn't even bothered by the fact he was tiring to get alone time with me. I just knew that he was serious and I could see in his face that this wouldn't be a happily-ever-after tale.

**A/N: hey!! thanx to my Beat Jax Creation!!**

**just incase you're wondering i now to am abeta so if you want some help on a story just ask!**

**please keep up the reviews and keep reading!!**

**Bella  
xxx**


	15. Edwards' Story

_**Chapter 15**_

**EPOV**

I checked my watch. An hour and a half till our next class. Grabbing Bella by the wrist I pulled her along until we found an empty classroom.

'Look, this is a really long story and I don't want to stop so don't interrupt, ok? Before she could answer I started.

'When I was 13 my parents and I went out to a shopping centre, I can't remember right now why but it doesn't really matter now. There was this guy, it was reported he was "mentally unstable" but I know he knew exactly what he was doing. He walked into the shopping centre, into the busiest area, pulled out a gun and started shooting people. People were screaming and running about but the guy just started laughing, it was like he was genuinely amused by what he was doing.' I looked up into Bella's eyes, they were as large as saucers and her face was pale.

'Oh god Edward.' I heard the pain in her whisper and I knew she had felt the pain I felt, she had lost her father and I'd lost my parents. We were both in the situation. But I wasn't finished. By the time I was she'd hope she'd never laid eyes on me.

**BPOV**

I could see the pain on his face clear as day. He hated the man that killed his parents, he hated the world that could be so cruel and he hated himself for surviving. He grimaced and continued talking.

'after that I was put into foster care and was adopted out to a family that thought adopting a kid would be like having a live-in slave. After about 6 months I was sick of how they treated me, I ran away. After I was picked up I was shifted from home to home, sometimes living on the streets. I stole, cheated, lied, took things to numb the pain and basically did a pretty good job of stuffing my life up. The social services found me when I was high once and put me in a rehab detox place, when I came out they sent me to live with the Cullen's. My life has since gotten better.' I was stunned. I just sat there, opened mouthed and gobsmacked at his story.

'Wow, I didn't expect you to be so..' I couldn't find the right word.

'Repulsive, stupid, fucked up loser?' Edwards voice was bitter and cruel.

'No, honest.' He looked surprised when I answered and for the first time since I'd spoken he looked into his eyes. Pain and the need for acceptance was etched into his features making his other worldly beauty more humane.

'I'd understand if you want to steer clear of me, the rest of the town dose and they don't even know the full story.' He laughed hollowly. I knew he was right. I shouldn't want to be associated with someone with that kind of history but I couldn't help it. I was drawn to Edward like a moth drawn to flame.

'Edward,' he looked up, composing his face and hiding his emotions from me.

'I'm not going to steer clear of you.' I could feel the tears for his suffering well up and overspill, slowly trickle steadily down my cheeks. His cool finger wiped one away before I could fall.

'Just because bad things have happened to you doesn't mean you're a bad person' I could see the anguish in his features as he shook his head.

'But Bella, I am a bad person.' This time it was my turn to shake my head,

'No Edward, you're not.' Then I stopped his protest with my lips.

**EPOV**

The world spun and my head pounded. My blood rushed down and I forgot every thing I'd ever been taught about how to be a gentleman as I was caught and swept along in the moment. The only thing on my mind was the sweetness of Bella's breath and my tingling lips. When she pulled away I gasped for breath, ignoring the need for oxygen I pulled her lips back to mine. Minutes later we pulled apart again though I keep a hand on hers. Breathing hard I barely managed to form a complete sentence.

'Wow.' _Brilliant Edward, the only girl to genuinely knock you off your feet and the only thing you can say is "wow", you are obviously a genius._ I grinned at the simple expression as Bella blushed. Her timid hand touched my cheek causing goose bums to raise, a shiver cascaded down my spine and Bella giggled at the dopey smile on my face.

'You look so much more,' she paused and searched for the right word. 'Carefree.' She breathed the word against my skin.

'I feel carefree.' And for the first time in four years I knew that this time, I was telling the full and complete truth.

* * *

Trying to avoid a scandal I let Bella go back o the canteen and I left the classroom five minutes and went to my next class, early for the first time since I'd been at the school, when the teacher saw me waiting by the door he gave me a look that plainly said he thought I was either mad or up to something, I smiled but that just seemed to confuse him further. Settling into my seat I closed my eyes and dreamed about Bella for the rest of the class.

\when I woke up at the bell the teacher looked almost relieved that I'd gone back to my old attitude and gave me a dirty look as I left. Teachers confused me, when I did what they want they assumed I'm up to something but when I don't do what they want they give me detention. I sighed, I would never understand them.

**A/N: hey their first kiss! anyway, i was just wondering, i was uploading this document and it said i had exceeded the 15 document limit, so what happens next? do i have to delete the previous document? and if i do how do i edit my chapters?? help!!**

**thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**Bella  
xxx**


	16. The Shadow

**BPOV**

I left school and drove slowly home, the events of the day playing out in my mind. Edwards's sad history, the kiss and everything that followed. I shook my head, all of my good-girl-straight-A-student senses were bleeping danger. Edward had a bad past and a bad attitude even if he was a good person. Sighing I pulled into my drive and sat back against the worn out leather of my Chevy. The familiar smell wafted in and out as I breathed deeply. Noticing Emmett's huge jeep missing from the house I scowled, they had promised not to leave! I a huff I left the car and pulled my jumper around my body tighter. The icy wind pulled at my hair, sending it fanning into the cold air like a fringed flag. Once inside I read the note left on the counter.

_Bella thought I'd leave a note as Emmett would have just left..._

_We have got a room in a small hotel closer to the city for some, privacy. Sorry to leave so soon after arriving but we'll be back tomorrow afternoon when you get back from school,_

_Love Rosie._

**Hugs and kisses, Emmett**

I dropped the note back onto the bench and shuddered. Privacy was once thing that Emmet and Rosalie of all people needed, having them as a couple staying here would be an embarrassing and permanently scarring experience for us all. I trudged upstairs dragging my bag behind me, thumping on the stairs. I managed to trip twice and saved myself by grabbing onto the banister, my fitness may be improving but the stability of my centre of gravity sure wasn't. I collapsed onto the chair and turned on my ancient computer, it hummed into life warming the room. I sat there finishing of homework for hours, I heard Renee come home and call a welcome, I shouted down to her but only resurfaced when she called me down for dinner. We ate in silence which was strange, Mum was more of a social butterfly than I was and she loved to chatter, I took after my father more silent than social. I smiled sadly remembering what it used to be like. Mum, Dad Emmett and I, all laughing and happy.

'What is it gorgeous? You look upset.' Renee's voice was quiet and gently probing.

'I was just thinking, about what it was like. Before.' I knew she would understand and again we lapsed into silence, both thinking about how much our lives had changed, the wind suddenly blew open the window as if highlighting my current train of thought. I sighed got up closed the window and dumped the remainder of my dinner in the bin.

'Good night honey, sleep tight.' I looked back at mum and suddenly saw her for what she was, not what I knew her as. Renee looked unhappy in the too bright light of the kitchen. Her face was lined and he eyes downcast, lacking the spark that I so often knew lived there. I sighed I knew my mother had gone through some very hard times and needed a friend I made a mental note to get Jasper to talk to Esme for me, they could be good friends.

I flopped onto my bed and rolled up in my familiar flannel pyjamas and hugged my old ragged stuffed bunny with one ear, he hadn't slept with me since I was five but tonight I knew I would need special comfort.

I tossed and turned and fell in and out of a fitful dose but couldn't fall asleep, I counted sheep and unsuccessfully tried to empty my mind of all thought but nothing would help. Vivid close up pictures of Edwards face haunted my subconscious and for the thousandth time I relived our close encounter form this afternoon. Finally I gave up and crawled to the end of my bed, sitting on the bunched up blankets I wound up my blind and opened the window to the cool night breeze. I lent my lower arms against the window sill and rested my chin on my hands giving myself an unobstructed view of Forks and the surrounding forest. I watched this peaceful landscape, the green trees and the lights from the surrounding houses. For the first time since I'd arrived in Forks I slowed down and just watched and listened. And I heard and I saw. The top of the tallest trees reaching forever upward, The deep velvety blackness of the night only broken by the pin pricks of light that were the stars, and the moon, hung high up out of reach, its mystic silvery glow bathing the land in a soft light. The land was quiet and serene; the only sound the soft rusting of the leaves on the trees, whispering secrets to one another. I sat there, listening, watching and started as a wolf howled in the distance. The sad, eerie cry sending a shiver down my spine, the lone wolf called again, the bittersweet sound echoing into the depth of the night, paying homage to an ancient celestial being. The otherworldly sound brought me back from my stupor and I again looked back at Forks, surprised to see how many lights had gone out since I had last seen. My eyes roamed the town and I was surprised to see a single figure leaning against a silver car reflecting the moonlight some meters down my street. I recognised the person instantly and hastily grabbed a jumper and pulled it over my pyjamas then slipped on a pair of slides. Walking as quietly as I could I slipped down the hall past my mother's bedroom and out the house, wedging the door open so I could get back in. I made my way towards him and was greeted by that crooked smile I had come to love.

'Hey,' he whispered gently and patted his car bonnet next to him. I took the intended seat and smiled back.

'Couldn't sleep either?' he nodded. We sat there on the cold metal of his car in a comfortable silence until I realised my fingers were slowly turning blue.

'I should probably head inside, it's too cold out here for me, would you like to come in for a hot drink or something?' I invited him in on impulse and we were both surprised when I asked and he accepted.

'Sure.' We got up and I lead the way inside to the dark kitchen. I poured two bug mugs f hot chocolate and we sat and sipped them, chatting about things like school and homework until we fished. I walked Edward to the door.

'Edward, I just wanted to say thanks, for telling me about yourself. I know how hard it is and it really means a lot.' I blushed as he grinned widely and pulled me in for a hug.

'I know Bella, thanks for listening.' He ruffled my already messy hair and chuckled, leaving me alone on the doorstep at midnight revelling in the beautiful sound of his laughter.

I went back up to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was in the best mood I'd been in in about a year, I had Bella. The drive to school was too long and when I found Bella waiting for me leaning against her big red Chevy my heart swelled, she smiled and I almost blushed this girl was the most dangerous thing to me in this school. And I didn't care.

'Hi.' I grinned at her. 'You get to sleep after I left?'

'Yep, you?' I nodded and took her hand and lead her into the school.

_They're together? _

_What the hell? I thought he didn't date, at all!_

_I wonder what she did to snag him…_

The jealous whispers from boys and girls alike followed us around the school like a bad cold, never relenting or giving up.

'Nice one Edward!' a guy I barely spoke to patted my shoulder I flushed and bit back a growl. These boys and their immature jokes were ridiculous; they treated Bella like I won her in a game, a human prize. I turned to her to apologise.

'Bell really I'm sorry about all this, it's just I never go out with girls and you're the best the school has so every guy in this school is wishing they were in my place.' She looked up and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

'Thanks, I know you don't think of me like a prize, and if you did…' she left the sentence hanging in the air and I shuddered to think what she could do to make me regret treating her badly. I smiled and pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

'I don't even want to think about that.' I smiled in her neck and buried my face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. I looked past her into the malicious glare of an observer and I could feel my blood freeze and my heart miss a beat, and not for a good reason. A pair of brown eyes with tints of red was boring holes into my skull. A dark shadow from my past come back to haunt me, and he now knew my only weakness.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: thanks for everyone that reviewed, Zoella De Vil, ****Red-Rosette-Cullen, Jax Creation, your encouragement meant this chapter actually came about.**

**Special thanks to iloveevertyhingtwilight whose ideas helped make this storyline continue, THANKYOU!!!!!!!! **

**The start of this chapter about the moon and the night thing actually happened to me and it is the most amazing thing (except for the Edward bit of course…) and if you happen to wake up in the dead of night and unable to think just open you're window and watch everything happen, listen closely and you'll be amazed what you can see and hear, really. I know I sound like a lunatic but seriously, it made me fall asleep…**

**Bella  
****xxx**

**P.S please Vote in my poll: should i continue this story as a sequel or not?? i don't really mind but i would like all your opionions!!! Thankyou!!**


	17. Him

**EPOV**

I held Bella tighter but I knew she could feel me stiffen. I looked away from those hateful eyes.

'What is it Edward, what's wrong?' Bella was worried. She pulled away and I looked into her eyes, the concern emanated from her chocolate eyes and saturated my being. A calm indifference came over me and I prepared to confront him, burring my feelings deep and letting none of the care I had for Bella show, he didn't need any more of an advantage then he already had.

'Nothing Bells don't worry about it, guy stuff.' I waved off her worries but knew she wasn't going to be deterred.

'Really.' I pressed my lips against her forehead. 'I'll see you at lunch.' I turned her around making sure he couldn't see her face and pushed her softly into the classroom keeping my body in his line of sight until she disappeared. I turned slightly, the now silent corridor silent excluding the sounds of our breathing.

'What are you doing here?' I tried to keep my temper out of my voice. 'I left you and your lifestyle a long time ago.' The only response was a low chuckle that almost echoed in the enclosed space.

'I ran into a spot of trouble in Arizona and needed a friend; you're the first guy I thought of.' I laughed.

'You were never a friend, just someone who stopped me from hating my life but left me waiting for the next hit.' The man was the reason I hated myself, why Bella was too good for me, why the social worker had got me into the foster home, and coincidentally why I was here now. Ah the irony.

'But you relied on me and now its time for me to rely on you.' For the first time I looked at him. His dark hair and ordinary features were forgettable and the most dangerous thing weapon he had, his clothes were more suitable for Phoenix than Forks but he was dressed well considering anyone who bought from him ended up dead, his marvel drug was a cocktail of everything and everything, and it was lethal.

'I went through hell in rehab and my life has finally turned itself around so just go away, now ok? This town doesn't need someone like you around.' I brushed past him and walked away from him, towards the doors.

'Wait. I know her, Isabella Swan, and if you don't help me for her sake you're gonna wish you did.' The malice in his voice was unmistakable I glared at him.

'You even think about touching her and you're going to wish you never met me.' My threat wasn't empty, but then again neither was his.

I stared him down and move until he turned around walked away, his inconspicuous attire making him appear no more than your average student, but I knew better.

He was trouble, he was James.

**A/N: ok, im really sorry this took so long to come up but i've been really busy recent;ly with end of school stuff and dacing concerts and all that stuff, but its up now! and thanks to those poeple who voted or reviewed me about the future of this story!!  
a special call out to iloveverythingtwilight who PMed and guessed correctly that yes, it is James!!**

**Now, there is some history leading into this but i don't think i'll tell you...yet!! keep reading!!!!**

**now theres one last thing, 65 people have this story and only about 10 poeple review each chapter. now if you know you have reviewed at least once in the past 4 chapters you can skip ahead but for thoses that haven't i really need to know if you like the story of not. i know this little grumble is annoying but i would seriously like some ideas and feedback from a wide a range of people as possible so please review!!!**

**all seriousness over....**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE  
Bella  
xxx**


	18. A Past Life

just a warning, there is some slight language in this chapter...

**BPOV**

I left Edward in the school corridor and walked into class without a backward glance. My intuition was buzzing inside my head like peter parker's spider sense. There was something going on that he wasn't telling me, something big, and something that would affect us badly. I sighed and tuned down my internal conversation and tried to concentrate on American history, I'll tell you now, it wasn't easy.

I left class as quickly as possible, flashing Angela a smile and a wave before half running to the cafeteria. I pushed open the doors and quickly scanned the meagre crowd that was slowly forming inside, Edward wasn't there. I sighed and as the breath left me I could almost feel myself deflate. _He wasn't there..._ even in my head the words sounded ominous. I sat down on a table that slowly filled with people I was starting to recognise, a short girl with wild curly hair in my trig and Spanish classes, a blond spiky haired boy who was always smiling from my gym class, a boy with oily black hair and skin to match and others, but not the one person I was waiting for. I pushed the remained of my lunch around on my tray.

'Bella!' a pair of long arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and I glanced upwards but could see no further than the end of my nose thanks to a shock of blonde hair.

'Hey Jaz.' I smiled and as he pulled away I could fully see him. He plonked his tray down next to me and pulled out the chair, nodding at one of the kids on the table.

'Hey bells!' he grinned in a good mood from chatting from Alice before coming to lunch. I sighed and looked back at my plate.

'Hey, what's wrong?' his smile faded and his eyes stopped sparkling. I swallowed.

'Something's happened Jasper, something to do with Edward and I don't know what.' I broke off quickly, not trusting myself not to break into sobs.

Jasper just stood up quickly, his face contorted in anger.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly outside away from the curious glances from the students.

'What is it jasper? Do you know what's happening?' I hissed to him holding his arms together in front of him.

'What's not happening Bella? It's Edward! Something is always happening with him! Its girls or money, or cars! Bella, I knew he was never good enough for you but if he hurts you!' my mouth opened and my eyes widened. I had never seen jasper, my cool calm collected jasper this mad before, even when a few kids at summer camp had teased me for liking book over games on the beach.

'Jasper...' I whispered and for the first time in five minutes he looked at me.

'Oh god Bell, I never thought he would mess up so bad with you. You're the first girl he's dated in, I don't know how long. Im sorry.' He pulled me in tight for a hug. I pushed him away hard.

'Jasper! No, that's not it. You know how good my intuition is, and right now its telling me something is very wrong and he's in trouble. Big trouble.' He looked at me, closely examining my face for the honesty I knew was pouring from every pore of my being. He sighed and his blond head hung down before glancing back into my eyes, his clear blue ones staring into my brown ones. He sighed, and grimaced.

'As much as I don't like it, I do trust you and your intuition, I'll keep and eye out and if he's not home late tonight, I'll call around. See if I can find him, ok?' I nodded.

'Good, now, we'd better get back to class ok?' again I nodded. It seemed I had lost the ability to form coherent sentences. I followed him mindlessly through the school clinging to his jacket until he dropped my off outside my next classroom and shook me loose. He kissed me on the forehead.

'I'll see you after school ok?' he was then quickly swallowed up by the crowds of chattering teenagers milling around the corridors before the next bell went. And for the second time that day I tried, and failed, to emerge myself in the lessons.

**JPOV**

* * *

I left Bella and wove my way through the corridors to my locker but stopped before I got there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards being pulled around by a guy who I'd never seen before. Quickly as I could I followed them outside and off the school grounds into the forest. A few metres in they stopped.

'Hey, you know I don't like charity but you owe me.' The man was not a teacher or a student at the school, and I had never seen him before.

'I do not owe you, we've been through this. You almost ruined my life and now there is no way I'm helping a selfish bastard like you.' With the familiar attitude Edward pulled himself loose and straightened his jacket.

'So go away, now!' he shouted at him, doing the weird vampire-ish look he gave me the other day. The other man just laughed.

'You really are a nut case, didn't you hear me before? I know the precious little girl you were clinging to before. Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee and Charles Swan. Moved to Forks after the death of her father back in Phoenix, drives a red Chevy, likes to read the classics, best friend of Alice Brandon. Need I say more?' my jaw dropped, this unknown guy knew everything about Bella except her blood type, the-

'You stalk her don't you?' Edwards's voice was low and hard to hear but echoed my own thoughts completely. 'So after that other girl got a retraining order you swapped you infatuation to another girl. You sad, sad man. Well you're not having her, she's with me and you will never get with in a hundred feet of her every again, hear me?' by now I as disbelieving my own ears. This guy, this unremarkable man was stalking Bella, but how did he know where she was? Edward and I must have been on the same wavelength because his next question was just the ne I wanted answered.

'Why her, when did you first see her? How did you know she's here?' Edward sounded defeated. The man laughed.

'The same reasons you love her, she's beautiful, smart, kind and we connected.' He trailed off; I was beginning to be disgusted by this pervert!

'Connected? When did you meet?' Edwards's voice was sharp and his question quickly formed.

'Before she even knew you existed. I was her student teacher back in Phoenix, and from the first time I saw her I knew we were meant to be, so after a term or so I couldn't fight it. I quit my job and followed her home. I know everything there is to know about her, more than you even..' his voice sounded ad though he was far away, and he was. Deep in the memories he carried of Bella's past life in Arizona. This guy was full of it, and he was dangerous. An ex-dealer he had power on the streets and money to burn. And he wanted Bella. For the first time since he moved in with us I knew that Edward would be fighting for the same side as me, we would be fighting for Bella.

* * *

**EPOV**

I let James walk away from me, still deeply buried in his memories.

'I hate that guy, hope he walks into a tree and kills himself.' I said to myself, to my surprise, someone answered.

'So do I.' Jasper stepped out from behind a nearby tree where he had obviously been listening to our conversation. His face was set and solemn, I knew he understood the depth f this problem.

'James is unstable; I don't know how far he'll go to get Bella.' I looked down the path he had taken.

'So we had better do something about huh?' I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was as protective of Bella as I was, we weren't about to let that loony hurt her in any way.

'Yeah, we'd better.' And in perfect unison we both walked down the path back to the school.

'You had better stay with Bella, even during class wait outside her door if you have to. I'll see what I can dig up on him; Carlisle will help if I say it's a project on the habits of stalkers and their victims for psychology.' I laughed; the golden boy could get his dad to do what ever he wanted.

'So, you get all the dirt and I'll follow my usual routine hey?' I laughed when I saw the look on Jaspers face.

'Don't you go turning into a stalker now ok?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Who said I don't already?' but this time just laughed. A funny feeling came over me and I looked at jasper. He smiled.

'I feel weird.' It was starting to worry me.

'It's called happy, Eddie, Happy.' Jasper spoke to me as if spelling out something to a three year old. I punched him. He stopped laughing and scowled.

'That hurt.'

'I know.' I vaulted the fence and led the way back to the school. Before I could go off Jasper grabbed my arm.

'Hey, Bella was really worried about you at lunch today, so just see her at least before coming home tonight, ok?' I nodded.

'No problem.' Now all I have to do is kill a couple of hours before surprising Bella in the car park. Easy.

* * *

**BPOV**

My stomach would not sit still all lesson and as I sat next to Edwards's empty seat in biology the worry just increased. By the time the final bell of the day went I was a wreck. I collected all my things and tripped over twice before I could even reach the car park. By the time I'd reached my Chevy one palm was bleeding and a textbook had a new tear.

'Want a hand?' the smooth velvet voice sounded near my ear. I dropped my books and flung my now empty arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

'I take it you're glad to see me.' He chuckled and I pulled away, anger replacing worry.

'Where have you been? No one has seen you since you pushed me off into class this morning and I know there's something you're not telling me!' again he chuckled but faded out quickly. He ran a white hand through his hair and sighed.

'You're right; there is something I'm not telling you. Get in the car, I'll tell you on the way home.' He then promptly threw my books into the backseat opened my door, pushed my in and got in next to me. I started the car.

'Start talking mister.'

* * *

**A/N: hey! i'm sorry i havent been able to update in so long but it finally came about an dhere it is!! i've now finished school so hopefully i'll be able to write more often and get some more chapters up quickly!!  
i would like to thank the poeple that still read my story even when i hadn't updated, when i get those emails that someone has favourite author-ed me or added my story to their alerts it is the best feeling!!**

**thanks for everyone that reviewed and keep it up! :-)  
**

**Bella  
xxx**


	19. The Stalker

**BPOV**

I turned out onto the main road and stole a sideways glance at Edwards's hard profile. His mouth was set and his eyes were levelled.

'Well?' my voice broke the silence.

He simply sighed.

'Edward, you said you would talk, so talk!'

He sighed again. I suppressed a giggle. He looked at me.

'What's so funny?' he asked, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

'You! It's like you are purposely trying to annoy me!' I stopped. 'Are you?' I narrowed my eyes at the road. This time when I glanced at him again the trace had vanished and my favourite lop-sided smile was in its place. He chuckled when he saw my face. I pulled into my driveway and turned of the engine, the silence that took the place of the roar of the engine, the loss of sound was strange in the cold air. We both got out and I opened the front door and walked into the living room. I pushed him down onto the couch and sat down onto the armchair next to it.

'Like I said earlier, start talking mister!' Edwards face turned solemn again. He linked his fingers together and watched them intensely.

'Edward, please tell me.' I put on my puppy dog eyes. 'Please?'

'Ok, ok! Fine.' I giggled, I knew his weaknesses. He sighed, again.

'When you lived in Phoenix, in one of your classes, did you have a student teacher?' I screwed up m face and tried to remember, after a few minutes a few tiny memories stirred.

'Maybe, I think our last one was in English class, a guy I think.' I couldn't quite remember.

'Yeah, well. I met him.' I stopped laughing.

'What?' he had seriously met my ex-teacher?

'You met one of my old student teachers? I can't even remember the guy's name.'

'Well I do.' I looked up at Edward. He was looking straight at me. 'His names James, and there's something you need to know about him. He had a thing for you.' I almost started laughing again.

'Oh that guy! Sure he did, and my mums the queen of England.' I stood up, Edward stood as well.

'No, seriously Bella. Please sit down.' I sat. I knew him well enough to know when he was serious and when he was fooling. He wasn't fooling, I sat down.

'He stalks you.'

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

'Bella, are you ok?' I looked her in the eye. She stared back at me but her eyes were blank.

'I know it's a lot to take in but I had to tell you, I couldn't just let you go along not knowing that some random guy is watching you're every move. He knows everything about you, and some things that only I should know.' I was panicking now.

'Bella, Bella love. It's ok; I won't let him hurt you I promise.' For the first time since I started the tale Bella looked up at me.

'I know you will Edward, it's just, a little out there.' I almost laughed, she didn't hate me! She just didn't believe me!

'Bella, who's the one person you know would never lie to you?'

'You.' I sighed and grinned.

'Thanks but right now you don't believe me do you? Who else?'

'Jasper.' _Bingo!_

'Exactly. Ring him; ask him if it's true.' She gave me a funny look, Bella knew jasper and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, but since James's arrival we had teamed up for Bella's best interests, we had a deuce. Until James left at least.

'Fine,' she sighed and stood up. I could hear her sight of the conversation.

'hey jazz!' _since when did Jasper have a nickname?_

'Yeah, he just told me to cal you.' _He was expecting her to call, he obviously didn't believe in my ability to tell Bell the story straight?_

'That's what he told me, I just am having a hard time believing it.' _Ha! See I can d something right!_

'Thanks Jazz, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. Love you too.' _What??!!_

'Fine Edward, I believe you. But I wish it wasn't true.' I looked at her putting the conversation out of my mind. I could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

'Oh Bells.' She walked into my open arms, her head fitting perfectly under my chin and her body fitting perfectly against mine, excusing the cheesiness of the comment but we were like two long-lost puzzle pieces. I sighed. This was my favourite place in the world. Between Bella and the rest of the world. I was here I belonged. I held her tighter but was taken back when Bella started to shake.

'Why me Edward? Why did he follow me?' I hugged her tighter again and buried my nose into her silky hair, inhaling the familiar scent that I was so drawn to.

'I don't know Bells, I don't know. But I do know that between Jasper and me you will never be alone, we know this guy is unhinged but we have no proof that would holdup in court so we can't do anything about it. He's good, he can appear so normal, but you Bella, you are any mans weakness.' I smiled at the realism of my remark and kissed her forehead.

'My Bella.' I sighed. It was getting late 'you should probably get some sleep, and ask Alice if you could go to her house tomorrow and have an, I don't know, girls night in or something. Or better, o to hers tomorrow and tomorrow night come over to my house with Alice and we could have a movie night together, my parents won't care. They'd be thrilled that I am sticking to a girl for more than a week!' I liked the second option better and I could tell Bella did too.

'Ok, I'll leave first thing. But it's getting late, if you don't leave soon your mums going to worry.' She kissed me, hard and I was pulled in deep. As usual I got a little carried away and she pulled back.

'Goodnight Edward.' Without me noticing she had manoeuvred me backwards into the door which she now opened and pushed me through. She shut it in front of me. I lent my forehead against the wood and attemped to catch my breath. Ten minutes later I had calmed down enough that I called Carlisle to pick me up on his way home from the hospital. Twenty minutes later I was tucked in my own bed on my own room thinking of Bella, hoping she was going to get more sleep than I was, which I knew wasn't going to be much. And for the first time since I had moved here I went into Jaspers room, intent on discussing the plans for tomorrow, because I knew he was watching, and if he was watching her, he was in for a rude awakening. Neither Jasper nor Alice nor I was going to let him hurt Bella in any way, shape of form. And together we were a formidable force.

'We are ready for you James, but there is nothing you can do to prepare yourself for us.' I grinned at Jasper. All I could see f him was the reflection of his eyes from the light from the hall, but I didn't need to see him to know he was grinning too.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

My alarm went off the next morning and I rolled over to turn it off, misjudged the distance and fell off the side of my bed with a heavy _Thwomp_.

'Bella! You ok?' Mums voice rang up the stairs.

'Errgg, I'm fine mum!' I stood shakily and pulled my doona back up onto the bed. I stretched and walked over to the window. I opened the blinds and was greeted by a weak ray of sunshine. I smiled bleary eyed at the world outside of my window. Stumbling a few times I eventually made it to the bathroom. Ten minutes later I came out pink-faced and wet-haired.

'Bella! Alice called for you. She was asking what time you're going to get to her house today so she can "prepare".' I winced, when Alice got prepared she went full out, I had a feeling that today was going to be a very girlie day.

I escaped upstairs and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

_A-_

_I'll be over in about 2o, see you then!_

_-B_

I texted Alice before grabbing anything I might need, a pillow, pyjamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, the usual.

'Mum, I'm going to Alice's for a sleepover tonight, ok?' I shouted downstairs to Renee.

'I gathered as much, have fun!' I grinned, typical Renee. When I was being social she didn't care if I warned her about going out but hated it when I spent days alone reading in my room.

I shut the front door and chucked my stuff into the passenger side of my truck. With an ancient roar it stuttered into life and took me to Alice's mansion of a house.

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I sat on the white couch in the living room with my bag waiting for Bella to arrive. Finally when the bell rang I couldn't help it, I jumped up and threw open the door.

'Bella!' I hugged her around the middle while she laughed.

'Hi Alice!' I pushed her out on the top steps and shut the door behind me.

'Wait, I thought we were going to have a girl's day in before going to Edward and Jaspers.' She looked apprehensive. I laughed.

'Yes, we are but before we're ready to do that we have to go shopping.' I studied her outfit with a well practised eye.

'You really need a new outfit, and I dare say your pyjamas are a tracksuit?' it ok her blush for a yes.

'Exactly! If we are going to have a movie night at Edwards's place we are going to be appropriately dressed, now march!' I dragged her into our four-car garage and into my Porsche 911.

'Hold onto your hats girls!'

I drove off in the sunlight with Bella laughing beside me.

'Alice, what are you thinking? I can't wear this!' I sat outside the door of Bella's changing room flicking through a copy of Marie Clare.

'Really.' I wasn't really all the interested so when Bella opened the door and I fell backwards into the tiny room I was surprised to say the least. Jumping up as quickly as I could I shut the door of the room leaving us two inside.

'Oh Bella! You look gorgeous!' she was in the little outfit I'd chosen for her to sleep in, a black lace negligee with a sheer dress and cute little black matching shorts.

'I think you've gone crazy. It's see-through!' I rolled my eyes; she was such a drama queen.

'That's the point.' I couldn't see how she didn't understand. I looked at her again.

'Fine, I'll see if I can't find something a little less hot.' I walked around the shop for a few more minutes before almost running back to the dressing rooms.

'I've found it!' I shoved the clothes over the top of the door and gave her time to change.

'You ready yet?' she may be my best friend but she was a very slow changer.

'Yep.'

'Good.' I opened the door wide and stood back. Bella was now in a royal blue camisole with black lace at the top contrasting with her white skin. The top was fairly low but not too low for her. The bottoms were a pair of matching short shorts that perfectly complimented her long legs.

'Perfect!'

'You think?' she sounded unsure but before I could encourage her we heard an appreciative wolf-whistle came from a guy standing nearby who was promptly slapped by his girlfriend, Bella blushed and I grinned. I had created a monster.

'At least he seems to think so!' I giggled. 'You're getting them!' I shut the door and could hear Bella's exasperated sigh.

'Don't worry Bells; we have everything we need now.' I had dragged her reluctant body around the shops all morning and had now collected everything. Pyjamas, chocolate, a cute skirt and top for the next day and a few other necessities that Bella had blanched at but I insisted on. You could never trust the boy with those types of things.

Ten minutes later we were back in my baby driving along the highway singing at the top of our voices, tonight was gonna be good.

* * *

**A/N: hey! another chapter up! i'm fairly proud of myself! again, all ideas and any corrections are welcome,  
****thanks to everyone tha reviewed and to those who are new, i hope you like it!! keep reading!  
****Bella  
xxx**


	20. Sleepover at the Cullen

**BPOV**

When we got back to Alice's house she locked us both in her giant purple room (with a reasonably large stash of chocolate) and set around to beautify me. She spent three hours gently curling my hair with a curling iron only to bush it out again.

'Alice! What did you do that for?' I was astounded that she would undo all the work!

'Well, we still have that perfect gentle and natural looking wave, and I don't want you to look fake.' I rolled my eyes.

'So you don't want people knowing that we got ready specially?'

'That's it!' I sighed I would never understand the way her mind works. She put just a hint of waterproof mascara and raspberry lip-gloss before sitting back. I looked at my reflection.

'I look the same!' except for the colour of my lips and the slight length of my eyelashes I did.

'Brilliant!' Alice grinned and shoved me a few pieces of material, I untangled them to find a very short pleated skirt in pale blue, black and white tartan and blue a v-neck t-shirt with white print. I rolled my eyes and changed.

'Alice! I don't think these cover enough skin to be classified as clothes!' the skirt was absolutely miniscule and the skirts neckline showed the middle of the black frilly bra Alice had forced me into. The spawn of Satan himself walked into the room and squealed.

'Bella! You look amazing!' Alice wore a short lightweight yellow sundress with a silver metallic band looped around just under her bra line. Her black hair was sticking out in all directions and contrasted with the yellow of her dress.

'Alice!' I could barely talk I was laughing so hard. 'You're.... gon-na... match...c-car!' I couldn't help it I burst into a fit of giggles. I got a confused look until she looked down and joined in.

'Funny! Now we'd better be getting ready to leave!' she grabbed the pyjamas she chose for me and a pillow for each of us, I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door before banging into the stationary form.

'Oh!' she looked down before running back into the house. Before I could protest the delay she had arrived back.

'Bella! I almost forgot! The finishing touch for your outfit.' She handed me a pair of long socks and a cardboard shoebox, picked up everything and continued down into the garage. When we were both seated in her precious Porsche I unfolded the socks and pulled them on.

'Umm Al, I thinks these are meant to be knee high but their still too long.' She laughed.

'Yeah, that's because they're over the knee socks silly, like on those Japanese cartoons!' Alice made it sound as if it were obvious. Shrugging I opened the shoebox and pulled out the shoes Alice was using to torture me. They were powder blue platform Mary Janes. Astonished I put them on.

'Alice, you really do have every single pair of shoes possible don't you? I mean, if these were orange they could be from the Scooby-Doo wardrobe of that nerdy-girl, Velma.' I was in disbelief but Alice simply laughed and pulled into the Cullen's' abnormally large driveway.

'We're here!' Alice sung out and shut off her car. We clambered out and pulled our stuff up on the front step. I raised a fist to knock on the door but before I could make contact the black door was pulled open and it was replaced with Carlisles face.

'Oh hello girls, Bella, and you must be Alice. Its a pleasure to meet you.' He greeted us like family and ushered us into the richly furnished hallway.

'Jasper, Edward! The girls are here!' he called into the house and lead us to a stairway leading down. I raised an eyebrow.

'The boys have their own retreat thing going on down there.' he smiled and we walked down the stairs. The room below contrasted with the pristine house above, it was messy and decorated with band posters and scantily clad pin up girls. Two couches and a huge TV with assorted electronics were set up. Edward, Jasper and-

'Emmett!' I screamed and threw myself across the room into the arms of my big brother.

'I thought you left Forks for Phoenix!' his deep booming laughs reverberated through my body.

'Yeah well, after a phone call from your Eddie here-'Edward scowled at the nickname. 'And there was no way I was missing this, I mean, you need adult supervision, and who better for the job than me besides who knows what you kids might get up to?' we all laughed but I blushed a deep shade of red and hid it in Emm's shoulder.

'Awww, ignore him Bells.' I let go of Emmett to hug Rosalie. I pulled back and smiled at her.

'Besides, aren't you the one who needs supervision?' for that remark I received a pillow in the head.

'Oh EWWWW!

'Bella!'

'That is one image I really didn't need to see!' I laughed at my friend's outbursts and ducked behind Rosalie before Emmett could throw another pillow.

'This is all good at that but we still need to discuss the issue of Bella's stalker.' Jaspers smooth solemn voice cut through our fooling and we were all silent for a few minutes before.

'WHAT!!!! Bella is being stalked! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all burst out with something along those lines. Edward, Jasper and I cringed.

'Because, we thought it might be easier to tell all of you at once rather than repeat ourselves.' Edwards voice was even but I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me. I swallowed and Emmett swore.

'Jeez Bells, I always knew that boys would be all over you, I mean look at Edward,' at that Edward blushed a bright pink and looked at me embarrassed, I couldn't help but laugh.

'But I never tough some sicko would get so obsessed as to follow you around!' Emmett looked murderous; he had always been over protective of me.

'What is the story then?' Rosalie was the only one of the three that seemed to be able to form a proper sentence. I looked at Edward and Jasper.

'I'll let you explain.' We all said at once, we each burst into laughter.

'Ok Jazz. This is your time to shine.' Edward handed over the limelight to Jasper who as quickly handed it over to me.

'Bells? It is your story.' I sighed, boys.

'Fine.' I swallowed and took a deep breath. 'Don't interrupt me because this is a pretty long story. When we were living in Phoenix in my English class we had a student teacher by the name of James, recently he turned up in Forks, I don't know why but that doesn't matter now. He's here and I found out that he stalked me in Phoenix and now he's followed me here.' I glanced at Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Each of my friends faces were a mask of disbelief and shock. Edward cleared his throat.

'I know why he's here.' In unison we all looked at him, but when he raised his head he only looked at me.

'Before I came here I lived on and off the streets, I was handed from home to home until I just gave up and left. I fell into some pretty bad habits, but some were necessary for survival on the streets. Sometimes I crashed at the house of this guy I knew, James, he got me hooked on some sort of drug and I was his puppy-dog for a month before I somehow pulled out off it. He comes from a rich family but was disowned, I'm not sure why. He has money to burn and he's not stable, he's deranged and mad. He's dangerous, and I am not letting Bella out of my sight until he's locked away, far away!' through his entire story his eyes never left mine, his bright green eyes staring straight into my soul, hypnotic and powerful.

'I'm sorry Bella, its all my fault. He came to Forks looking for help, he did something in Phoenix and he needed a safe house. He got mad when I turned him down and he threatened you.' He looked away and broke the spell.

'No one blames you Edward, no one.' I walked over to him and hugged him close. We sat there in each other's arms for minutes until everyone around us had gone upstairs.

'Thanks Bella.' He released me and pulled my favourite lop sided smile before kissing me lightly. As usual my body completely lost it, my heartbeat sped up and my breath came in short gasps.

'Easy Bella.' He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine and placing a finger on my trembling lips.

'Breath Bella.' I closed my eyes and inhaled his distinct smell. I smiled, this was my personal heaven.

* * *

JPOV

'Are they finished yet?' I leant over and tried to see down the stairs.

'Jasper! Leave them be!' my Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door. I sighed.

'Yeah, I mean fluffy time over!' Emmett peered around me and earned a punch from his blonde Rosalie.

'Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong Emm!' she scolded him. 'We need to give them some space, in a ten minutes we'll go down again with a funny chick flick, two massive bowls of popcorn and a really big flask of hot chocolate. Now Jasper, where is the kitchen?' I led the way into the white modern kitchen showed Rosalie the ropes and let her take the reins. I leant back against the counter and crossed my arms.

'Relax Jaz, don't worry about it. I know hoe much you are for Bella but between the five of us,' she gestured around the kitchen and towards the hallway, 'Bella will never be out of our sight.' She took my hands and squeezed them gently and for the umpteenth time I mused at the size or her tiny hands and body and wondered how she could be so scary for someone so small.

'Hey lovebirds! Come help us out here!' Emmett shoved a big plastic empty bowl at both Alice and me and directed us over to Rosalie who was standing at the microwave with a box of microwave popcorn. Soon we had filled the bowls and between them Alice and Rosalie had whipped up some ht chocolate.

Alice led the way down the stairs and into the basement where Bella and Edward were cured up around each other on one of the couches.

'Hey,' Alice put her bowl down near the couch and stroked Bella's cheek. 'You ok now?'

'Yeah, we're good.' Bella smiled and sat up, much to Edwards's annoyance. He followed her movements.

'Movie time!' Rosalie made her grand entrance carrying the hot chocolate. Bella squealed.

'Rosie! You made your famous hot chocolate!' she jumped up and began helping Rosalie pour the drink. I looked at the others, Emmett was laughing his head off but Alice and Edward looked as confused as I felt. I shrugged but couldn't help laughing when I caught Edward looking up Bella's skirt when she bent over. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

'Old habits die hard, plus it's Bella.' He grinned at me and winked at Bella when she turned around, her cheeks painted that familiar pink.

'Perv.' She stuck her tongue out at him, he grinned but his smile was wiped off his face when the opening credits of the movie began.

'27 Dresses! What! Please no!!' Edwards's macho side took over.

'This is a strange and cruel form of punishment!' Rosalie had to grab Emmett's hand to stop him fleeing the room.

I just laughed and pulled Alice into my lap.

'This is gonna be a long, long night.' Edward muttered to himself before being shushed by Bella.

Tonight was proving to be a very, very good source of entertainment I chuckled softly.

**A/N: hey, this is the first half of the sleep over! I hope its ok; yeah, any ideas are welcome! Please review or PM me!**

**Bella  
****xxx**

**P.S A _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!_**


	21. Sleepover at the Cullen's: Past Two

**BPOV**

Three movies and almost a kilo of popcorn later we were all starting to tire.

'K team!' Emmett clapped his hands together and stood up unsteadily. 'I think we should rearrange he room so if one of us falls asleep any time soon we can just leave them where they fall, I mean, I don't wanna have to lug Eddie or Jaz off of me if they fall asleep!' I felt more than saw Edward roll his eyes behind me at the nickname as we both stood up to help. After much debating and cursing from the boys as we made them do all the heavy lifting we had made an L shape with the two couches and made a sort of nest between them of beanbags, pillows and rugs for those that would be sleeping on the floor. We had finally finished Edward and Jasper groaned and collapsed backwards onto the couch that wasn't against the wall and to all our surprise, especially theirs, the couch tipped backwards and they both fell back with legs over their heads and stuck between the seat and the back of the couch. Having caught Edwards and Jaspers matching terrified expressions in the split second that they were still facing us I was laughing my head off, tears were pouring down my face and from what I could hear, no-one was in much of a better state. Alice had had to sit down and Rosalie soon joined her, making Emmett the only one still standing but was holding his side and clutching at the wall for support. When I finally regained the ability to breath again I stood shakily and peered over the fallen couch only to burst out again at the sight of Edward's and Jasper's heads sticking out, both red cheeked with mirth. It took another couple of minutes for everyone to calm down enough for Emmett to give them a hand.

'Emm---get this...' Edward broke of unable to continue.

'Offa us!' Jasper managed to gasp before surrendering to the fit threatening to overtake his body again. Emmett could only nod and came forward to take a grip on the couch.

'K, on the count of three.... one, two, three!' Emmett pulled and the others pushed from underneath and with a heavy thud the couch was bought back to its original position. Emmett then promptly sat down on his rear hard and rolled around doing a perfect example of ROFL. Finally we had managed to calm down enough to rearrange the couches and I screeched when I found myself grabbed from behind and thrown onto the couch against the wall, it took me a minute before I realised it was Edward that was mauling me and that is was safe to join in and we soon found ourselves in a heated embrace with his long arms wrapped around my waist and shoulders holding me crushingly close to his hot body. My pleasure bubble burst when I became aware of the wolf-whistles and calls we were receiving from the two other couples. I pulled myself away from Edwards's mouth with difficulty and buried my red face in his shoulder, his deep laugh reverberating from my head and down my body.

'Don't worry Bells, they've done worse.' Edward was on the edge between laughter and comforting but managed to control his voice enough to make me feel a tiny bit better.

'Yeah Bella!'

'Jeez! You'd think he could keep his hands off my little sister for ten minutes!' I giggled, Emmett had always been the over protective big brother. Rosalie punched him.

'Leave him alone, I think they're cute.' Alice cheered and hugged Rosalie who looked as shocked at the display of affection as if she had just been told that it had been scientifically proven that the moon really was made of cheese.

'Ignore them.' Edward said and pulled a blanket over us and cuddling me against his chest. I snuggled down and twisted around for a last lingering good night kiss, this time Edward was more reluctant to relinquish my lips.

'Good night Edward.'

'Good night Bella.'

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I smiled at Bella asleep in my arms and tightened my grip around her, still awestruck at why she stayed with me even though unlike any other girl I've ever been with she knew my dark history. My luck in love had never been anything better than a one night stand, which was simply because I wanted sex, not because I felt anything for the girl yet here I was, hopelessly head over heels for the most beautiful and amazing women I had ever met and incredibly, she felt the same way. I sighed; I was in teenage boy heaven.

Soon my vision blurred and I felt myself sinking slowly into the peaceful black oblivion that was sleep.

~~~~~~~ _Night-time_~~~~~~~

_Shhh! Don't........_

_Careful not too........._

_Bella......... there!_

_Wait he's waking up!_

I swatted at the whispers in the darkness above my head and rolled over, searching for the familiar warmth that was my Bella. I didn't find her. I woke up.

'Bella?' it came out as "Bllfff" damn I tried again.

'Bella?' this time "Blulla" drat, third times a charm.

'Bella?' yep, that was right. She giggled and I turned towards the sound, blinking my eyes to clear the film that sleep had formed and slowly my Angel slid into focus. I smiled goofily but frowned when she laughed again.

'What is it?' she rolled her eyes and pecked me on the lips.

'Nothing, but your mums cooking breakfast and it smells incredible so if you want to eat this morning I suggest you get up now.' I didn't move.

'Emmett's up there already.' I jumped up and raced up the stairs, tripping on every fourth or so. I had seen that guy eat and had no intention of being left with his leftovers. I left the basement with the sound of Bella's laughter in my ears.

'Oi! Emm! Give it here!' I walked into the open plan kitchen and raised my eyebrows at the scene that awaited me. Emmett was running around the room carrying the Vegemite jar above his head and laughing while being chased by Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were watching from the table both looking a cross between annoyed and amused. I sat down heavily next to Alice and nudged her.

'What's happening up here?' Alice glanced again at the boys and before turning to me.

'Its kinda a long story, but in short, Emmett is disgusted that someone could eat Vegemite and Jasper is trying to get it back for me. I bought it back from Australia when I visited there last summer and I though you guys should taste it-'she broke off sharply when Rosalie called out to Emmett.

'Come on Emm! Bring it back! Or else!' with a clunk Emmett dropped the jar back on the table and sunk into the empty seat next to Rosalie. I picked up the jar and examined the label. It was round with a bright yellow lid and label with a red triangle proclaiming "Vegemite".

'What on earth is "concentrated yeast extract?' Alice shrugged.

'Beats me. Buts it tastes good on toast.' I opened the jar and took a sniff of the blacky-brown stuff inside.

'Whoa!' it was tangy and sweet. I grimaced. 'I'll pass thanks.' I handed the jar back to Alice who shrugged and spread it on her toast. Emmett winced.

'I have no idea how anyone could eat that stuff.' He wrinkled his nose and Alice grinned.

'It's an acquired taste.' She winked and licked the knife. I grinned.

'What's so funny?' Bella's voice sounded from behind me and I turned around.

'Alice likes yucky food!' she laughed and hugged her big brother.

'God Emmett you're so immature!' she squeezed him tight before plopping down on the chair next to me. 'What do you think? Like or not?' she dipped a finger into the Vegemite and licked it. She tilted her head to one side and licked her lips. I shivered.

'Not bad, what is it?' Alice grinned and Jasper slapped a hand over her mouth turning her words into garbled nonsense. Bella's eye widened.

'That bad?' Jasper grimaced. 'I think I'll have Rosie's pancakes then.'

He nodded gravely. 'Good choice.' She laughed and again I had to force the heat away from where I wanted it most. I grabbed one of the blueberry pancakes, rolled it up and stuffed it in my mouth, grinning when the girls cried out.

'Hey, bet I can do two!'

'Emmett!!!!!' I gulped the mashed pancake down, trying not to choke as I fought back laughter.

'So, what's everyone doing today?' Jasper grimaced as Alice spread another slice of toast and capped the jar as soon as her knife left it.

'I need to go into the school library, there's some homework I need to use the resources for.' A crease formed between her eyebrows as she stared out the window.

'I can take you home if you need soon, the library closes earlier today.' I offered.

'Sure, thanks. I should get ready now then.' She stood and I followed her downstairs. Grinning when she slipped on the bottom and fell into my arms, I stepped down slowly and wrapped my arms more securely around her waist.

'Hmmmmmm, now that we're alone.....' I left the question hanging and breathed in the smell of her shampoo deeply when she giggled softly and swivelled around in my arms.

'Mmmmm.' she hummed and the sound ricocheted around my head before bouncing downwards

I ran a hand down along her jaw bone and under the heavy curtain of her dark hair and tipped her face upwards. I ran the pad of my thumb over her lips which parted with a soft sigh under my touch.

'Edward....' my name left her lips as I ran mine over hers, barely touching but that was enough to light a fire in my belly. I kissed her again and again, deeper each time until she allowed me access to her mouth, backing her slowly I felt her back hit the wall as our tongues danced.

'Hey! Ed- whoa! Jeez you two, get a room!' I sighed and rested my forehead against Bella's for a moment before turning to Emmett.

'We did before you walked in!'

'So? I don't exactly wanna see my baby sis being pashed by anyone, so take it or leave it!' I grumbled profanities under my breath and released Bella.

'What?' Bella disappeared up the stairs with a change of clothes and her toiletries bag, red as a lobster. I laughed softly and ran a hand through my hair managing to catch a glimpse of her black panties as her short skirt flapped around her legs.

'I was just wondering if you could take some stuff I got for mum with you when you drop off Bella today.'

'Sure Emm. I'll take it as soon as I take Bella, k?' he nodded and left me alone, hot and bothered.

'Hey, I'm good to go, you ready?' Bella asked me, leaning against the bench. I skulled the rest of my orange juice and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Bella grimaced.

'Yep.' I grinned and took her bag for her, knocking back her protests. 'Bye everyone, we're off!' I waved and lead the way to my Volvo, opening the door for her before putting her stuff in the back.

'So, how long do you think you'll be?' Bells shrugged.

'However long it takes to finish my work I guess,' I nodded and we spent the rest of the car ride in a companionable silence. I pulled up outside her house and jumped out in time to open her door again.

'Why do you do that? I'm perfectly able to open a car for myself.' I grinned.

'A gentleman always treats the ladies nice.' She swatted me and giggled.

'No wonder why every girl in school is jealous, your reputation as a smooth operator is very widely known, I wouldn't be surprised if the guys in charge at Calvin Klein are trying to track your MySpace.' That made me laugh, hard.

'Shame I taken by the most beautiful girl imaginable isn't it.' I sighed feigning sadness. But grinned and pulled her bag out the boot and following her up the front walk. Bella knocked softly and as soon her knuckled left the wood it was thrown open by Renee.

'Bella! Edward!' she hugged us both tightly.

'Morning Renee.' I nodded but stopped when she frowned.

'I didn't know you were growing a moustache Edward, I think it looks a bit silly on a boy your age.' I shook my head confused and kissed a giggling Bella before leaving. Sitting in the front seat of my Volvo, still puzzling over Renee's remark I caught a flash of my reflection in the review mirror and sat in a stunned silence for a minute before bursting out laughing myself. Someone had drawn a long curling handlebar moustache over my top lip. I shook my head and put the powerful car into gear, ready to bash Emmett and Jasper the second I walked in the door.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I grimaced when I saw the silver Volvo pull out behind my huge red truck and tail me the whole way to the school and into the student car park. I yanked on the hand brake and the grinding noise made me flinch. So after Jaspers genius idea to have me in sight at all times I couldn't even go to the school library by myself? The conversation may have been in hushed tone while I was in the bathroom but it didn't mean I hadn't heard it.

I climbed out the car and prepared myself to battle with Edwards's irresistible green eyes but just caught his car sliding sleekly out of sight. I sighed, and he though he was really inconspicuous. Grabbing my book bag I headed out of the car park and into the heated red brick building that housed the small, if well stocked school library. Getting anything worthwhile on my computer at home was near impossible so I had resigned to using the school ones, were students could access the internet –within limits- the internet. There was only two rules, no games during school and strictly no porn at any time. The school content filters were easily breeched and the free public was often taken advantage of. I dumped my stuff on the seat and settled down for study.

Almost 20 minutes I had made a very considerable dint in my homework and was becoming stiff from sitting in the one position for so long. saving my work I stood to a chorus of cracks and snaps, blushed vividly and sought cover in the tall shelves of the fiction section and soon I had become lost in the sea of titles, blurbs and complicated plots, so when someone approached me from behind and placed their cold hands over my eyes I jumped a mile high. When my heat beat had restarted I frowned and sighed.

'Edward, I am in a public library with people all around me what on earth do you suppose could happen?' I left the question hanging but didn't get a reply.

'Edward?' I pushed his hands away from my eyes and stifled a cry and backing into the shelf behind me.

'Yes, dear Edward would _never_ imagine anything happening to you in a _library_.' he smirked 'but then again, Edward isn't here is he.' It wasn't a question. 'Now all you have to do is follow me quietly or you'll never see that thing you call a boyfriend again.' His ice-cold voice hissed the last sentence in a tone I wasn't about to ignore. James smirked knowing, he finally had me exactly where he wanted me, alone and helpless.

**

* * *

****A/N: hi everyone! I am so sorry i haven't been able to update recently but for some unknown reason i have not been able to get this chapter the way i wanted it, four or five draft later it is finally good enough for you guys! Anyways this **

**chapter i would like to send a very special shoutout to ****Deeyaha, her PM gave my the idea that started this chapter (strange, I wrote this one backwards, literally!) anyway, sorry I would have reviewed you earlier to thank you for your input but for some reason or other it would go through…. So THANKYOU!!! Anyone else who has any ideas, any at all please send me them, it doesn't matter how silly or insignificant they may be, it may come in handy in the next chapter or maybe the one after that! **

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me and Back To Forks!!!**

**xxx**

**Bella**


	22. gone

**BPOV**

My first awareness was of the rough material rubbing against my back and legs.

The second was of the rolling rocking motion of being carried.

Third was a splitting headache that knocked me out again.

Fourth and final was the dry feel of the material shoved into my mouth, setting off my gag reflex. My eyes watered as I opened them to an unfamiliar room, half choking as I clawed at the duct tape across my mouth, holding the rag in place. Freeing myself of the burden I spat out the cloth and gasped for fresh air, my panic subsiding when I managed to drag in a lungful of air. A shaking hand rose to my head of its own accord, pushing my bedraggled hair from my eyes and holding my throbbing head in my arms, hiding my face from my foreign surroundings. I sat there; legs bent up against me chest and head in my arms for uncountable minutes until my heart wrenching sobs stopped and my ragged breathing regulated. Finally exerting control over my own body I raised my head, letting the room to slowly sliding into focus. My first analysis was a hotel room, there wasn't many houses in Forks that screwed the lamps to the tables and bolted the beds to the floors. It took my half asleep mind to realise that the only hotel in Forks was a bed'n'breakfast down near La Push, and this certainly wasn't this.

Unstable on my feet I wobbled across the tiny room and drew one of the moth bitten curtains aside, gaping when I saw what lay beyond the thin layer of glass separating me from the rest of the world.

A huge orange plain stretched as far as I could see in every direction, broken only by the washed out blue of the sky and an occasional green smudge of a cactus plant. Feeling like a character out of a movie I rubbed my already tired eyes and opened them again, repeating this when time and time again they gave my brain the same picture. A big stretch of orange desert, no life, anywhere.

'Like the view?' I spun around quicker than I thought was possible. He was standing casually, hands in pockets, weight on one leg and leaning against the doorway. I didn't fail to notice he had locked the door.' I swallowed, hard.

'Don't worry, I'm here to take you away from everything, were you'll be safe.' I turned back to the window clutching the sill, not wanting him to see the tears that sprang to my eyes. I felt the floorboards creak as he walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. A sharp smell punctured the air around us and a damp clothe covered my nose and mouth, choking I had no choice but to breathe in the chloroform. I fell backwards into his arms, surrendering to the blackness.

**EPOV**

Her voicemail picked up for the hundredth time today and I sighed frustrated, running my hands through my hair and rubbing my temples, a habit Bella had found amusing.

She pick up?' I raised my head enough that he could see my eyes. 'Didn't think so.' Jasper sat down beside me hard. 'She'll turn up Edward; she probably just ended up looking at books and forgot the time.'

'It's 6:30, the library closed and hour and a half ago. And Renee hasn't heard from her, she has no reason to hide anything from me, and neither does Bella.' My head dropped. It had been over four hours since I had trailed her to the library, leaving after seeing her walk into the building. Before I headed home to scrub off my improvised moustache and give Emmett and Jasper a verbal ear bashing. They had no idea how much I regretted that now.

_-Flashback-_

'_OI Emm! Why does your mum believe I've started to grow a moustache?' the only reply I got was his booming laugh from the stairs. _

'_Hey Eddie what'd she say?' His feet thundered as he run down the stairs. _

'_Some thing along the lines of; "I didn't know you were growing a moustache Edward, I think it looks a bit silly on a boy your age." Punctuated with that cheeky smile Bella inherited.' Jasper joined us, laughing as hard as Emmett was._

'_Not funny.' I tried to frown and hold back the grin that was threatening to take over my face but failed miserably and just let it loose. _

'_See, I told you he would laugh at it too!' Jasper couldn't answer, he was bent in two and red cheeked laughing_

_-End Flashback-_

I had only followed Bella inside the library and braved the embarrassment of having a curly moustache drawn on my face Bella would be safe in my arms now.

'Edward I know what you're doing, and you have to stop it, she probably saw a friend from school and went out or something. Just because you're the worried boyfriend doesn't mean she has to report everything she does back to you.' He soothing calmness was starting to numb my head. I shook like a dog but the feeling didn't fade until I walked away from him into the kitchen and lent against the cupboards.

'Edward honey, if you're that anxious maybe you could ring the librarian, I'm sure she could tell you if Bella left with someone.' I looked up at my adopted mother, eyes wide. I hadn't thought of that. I practically ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone, calling information and asking for the library.

'Hel-lo!' Mrs Yorkie answered.

'Hi Mrs Yorkie, its Edward Masen here, I was wondering if you remember Bella leaving the library today? She was in there studying earlier.' There was a slight pause and I wouldn't have been surprised if she could have heart my already frantic heartbeat speed up yet again.

'Well no you mention it, she did leave her books and gear on the table..... Oh! That's it! I saw her leaving with a young man I hadn't seen before, and she didn't look to happy about it.' My breath caught.

'W-w-what did he look like?'

'Tall, slight but strong with sandy hair, he looked a bit funny now I think about it...' from her tone I knew she head the worry in my voice. 'Is there anything wrong Edward dear?' I gulped. James had Bella... James had Bella.... a small voice taunted me, going around and around.

'Edward, are you still there?' Mrs Yorkie sounded alarmed now and I struggled to control my voice.

'Yeah, I'm here. Mrs Yorkie, I have reason to believe that that man wanted to harm Bella so if you see him again call Carlisle and the police, I haven't seen Bella since I drove with her to the library today.

'Oh no! Poor Bella! She's such a sweet girl; I'll inform my staff and other shop owner. She'll turn up dear, don't fret.'

'Thanks Mrs Yorkie.'

'Anytime Edward.' I hung up, my heart in my throat.

'What was that? Eddie?' I couldn't answer Emmett, she was his sister. 'Edward, Edward! What did you find out? Where's my little sister!?' I looked up at him and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

'Bella's gone. She left her stuff at the library. James took her.' He looked as is the world had been pulled out from underneath him. He looked like I felt.

'Jasper, Edward, get your wallets and your passports. I'll chase him until we get Bella back and he pays for every single millisecond that he hurts her.' I shuddered at his murderous expression, his whole body shaking with rage, and in a moment of madness I almost felt sad for the psycho. I shook off the feeling and snatched a glance at the swelling Emmett; I had never ever been so glad that he wasn't my enemy in that moment than ever before. I grinned evilly and caught his eye, James had no idea what was in store for him.

**A/N: hey everybody!**

**i'm sorry this hasn't been up earlier, the login area was "unaccessable" for a "breif time" yeah, sure you had to wait three days more! "breif"? i don't hink so! anyway!  
****  
I have a few ideas for where this story's going, but I'm still debating on what's going to happen next, like how Edwards actually going to find her and other stuff [I'm thinking, like a scavenger hunt??] and I really need your ideas! Please! I have a lot of people reading this and some of you must have some ideas!!! Please?? Pretty please with a cherry on top? All reviews are appreciated and i'll try to respond to them all if I can, depending on circumstance.  
Anyway, thanks to everyone that's kept with me this whole time and welcome to those that have just joined us! I hope you keep reading and enjoy!**

**xxx  
****Bella**


	23. James

**Jasper POV**

I sighed and put my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands the exhaustion that had been lingering on the outside of my consciousness all day settled over me like a black cloud. Yet again I had returned to our HQ, my house empty handed and no wiser than when I had left. We had been searching high and low for Bella for almost three days now, and the coppers had been called in this morning- though the had been less than helpful.

'_I'm sorry we can't do more_ _to help Mr Cullen but because Isabella is a legal adult there is little we can do than filing a missing person report, even then there is only a slight chance of her being found, as an adult she could be anywhere.'_

The police officer had been polite but blunt, and I found myself smiling grimly when I remembered the nervous expression and hasty exit he had when Emmett glared at him.

'Jas, anything?' Edwards's voice was void of emotion and I was startled to notice the rapid change inn him since Bella came into his life. He had gone from a troubled angry adolescent into a fun, laidback enjoyably guy into this empty zombie. He hadn't smiled, read, listened to his vast collection of music of even touched his piano since Bella had been abducted. I gazed into his once sparkling now flat glassy green eyes, I didn't have to say anything yet he knew the answer. No, the answer was always no.

**Bella POV**

I woke up quickly this time, my body being jostled around harshly. Opening one eye I found myself laid across the back seat of car, my body strapped in by the seatbelt around my waist. Bouncing around near me feet were my shoes, and behind me in the boot I could hear something rattling viciously. Deciding it was best to "play dead" I closed my eyes again, holding back the tears that threatened to erupt and attempting to make my body floppy as in sleep. The car stopped, I had never been a good actress so when I hear the drivers' door open I prepared myself for the worst, it never came. After sitting there alone in the sweltering heat I opened my eyes again and slowly sat up. Wincing when my bruised muscles protested at the sharp movement. Peering out one window I gasped in surprise, again I was staring out into the dead lands of the desert. The sun beating down relentlessly on the baking earth and the hard ground cracking, providing shade for tiny lizards and other less appealing creepy crawlies.

Slowly but surely I managed to open the door and slide out, checking for people (none, of coarse) I slipped around the back of the Jeep with trepidation, expecting to be caught and drugged again at any given moment. On the far side of the car was a tiny service station. Just a pump and a little shop and toilet block. I could practically hear my heart drop; there was no way that I would find help here. I took a last glance around and was about to get back in the car and take my chances with James when I spotted something in the edges of my vision. My heart sang a phone booth! I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out a few coins and ran to the booth. Pushing a few coin into the slot I dialled the number I knew by heart. Edward.

_Ring.....Ring.....Ring...._

He didn't pick up.

"_Hi you've reached Edwards' mobile, leave a message after the beep, and if this is Lauren of Jessica Stanley, yes I am busy Saturday night. Thankyou! Beep."_ His smooth as velvet voice was like a thunderstorm in this parched desert, I soaked up every syllable and savoured every vowel.

'Edward, its me, Bella. I'm ok, James corned me in the library, you were right. I did need someone there with me. Anyway, I'm in the middle of some God-forsaken desert. I have no idea what state or even if I'm still in America but I'm ok, a little bruised and thirsty but ok, and Edward, please just remember that- Beeeeep.' The machine cut me off and disconnected me.

'I love you..' I trailed off. Out of money, thinking it wiser to save my money I put the remainder in my pocket again and walked back to the car, laying down and re buckling the safety belt again. I sat there waiting, soon James returned with two water bottles and some food, as thirsty as I was I couldn't bring myself to show him I was awake. So again I let my body bounce around with the car on the rough road, knowing that Edward would soon find my message and that he'd come for me. Soon.

* * *

**James POV**

I came out of the toilet and waved at the guy at the counter, walking back to my Ute I cupped my hands around my face and peered into the back seat window. Bella was still there, still as if she had been asleep as I had watched her so many times before... in Phoenix.

The radio wouldn't focus and I couldn't listen to music that was 50% static. I turned it off and checked on my girl again. Waking up, I think I should use less chloroform next time.....

She's mad, but scared. I can see it, in her eyes, she looks like Victoria did. I swallowed I came too late for her, but it wasn't too late for Bella, I could still save her, save her from him. Like I did before.... in phoenix....

She was sad then, I could tell, she was crying. But she wasn't crying now, I thought she would. Victoria did....

'Bella?' she looked at me. She was very very angry, but she could learn. She will re-learn, she is safe now, with me. Victoria did, so will Bella.....

**Edward POV**

I just say there. I gave up going to school at the start of the week, Carlisle understood; I couldn't face anybody right now, not without Bella missing. How on earth was I supposed to go to school, hang out with Jasper and Emmett when she was god-knows-where? A soft knock sounded and I tore my gaze away from the picture of us that I had on my bedside table.

'Edward dear, I know you don't need this right now but you just got a message, I'll leave it here.' The sound of Esmé voice was soothing and the room slipped out of focus as tears clouded my vision.

'I'm sorry Esmé.' My voice sounded alien to myself even, it was no wonder she started at the sound of it.

'Sorry for what sweet? You have nothing to be sorry for.' She sat on the edge of my bed and smoothed a hand over the crumpled covers.

'For not being a better son, I've been a pretty bad kid, and recently I haven't been anything.' She tutted.

'Edward, we knew when we took you in you'd have issues you'd have to deal with one day, and we're all just lucky that Bella was here to help you through it all. I know how much she means to you, and I know that she loves you just as much, now that she's gone it's completely understandable that you feel the way you do.' It took me a few seconds to realise that the wetness on my cheeks were tears, I hadn't cried since Bella left.

'Jasper is so very lucky, to have you as a mother.' Now my already tortured voice was hoarse as well.

'Yes, and I am so very lucky so have you both as sons.' She smiled softly and ruffled my hair before kissing my forehead gently.

'Get some rest dear, I'll bring dinner up in a while.' With a last smooth and a pat she left, closing the door too. Deciding to get it over and done with I reached for my phone, dreading the false sympathetic message one of Bella's "friends" had left me.

"_Edward, its me, Bella."_ I sat up straight at the sound of her voice, practically hyperventilating.

"_I'm ok, James corned me in the library, you were right. I did need someone there with me. Anyway, I'm in the middle of some God-forsaken desert. I have no idea what state or even if I'm still in America but I'm ok, a little bruised and thirsty but ok, and Edward, please just remember that- Beeeeep." _

It cut her off, she had wanted to say more but it cu her off!!! Why?? I had never moved as fast as I had then, throwing my doona off I yanked the door open and almost fell down the stairs in my haste.

'Jeez Edward! What's got you like a deer in the head lights?' Emmett was like me, comatose and grouching. He had practically moved in since Bella's disappearance.

'Here.' I shoved the phone into his enormous hands, Bella's message replaying over and over. I watched his reaction as he listened.

'What, when who!!!!' I put my hands on his wide shoulders and guided him back into the couch, but failed. He scrambled off the couch and ran to Carlisle.

'Carlisle, Bella called!!.....' I took his place listening to her voice, again and again.

"_Edward, its me, Bella. I'm ok, James corned me in the library, you were right. I did need someone there with me. Anyway, I'm in the middle of some God-forsaken desert. I have no idea what state or even if I'm still in America but I'm ok, a little bruised and thirsty but ok, and Edward, please just remember that- Beeeeep."_

'I love you too Bella, wherever you might be, I swear, I'll find you....'

* * *

**A/N: hey! i actualy managed to update this a lot earlier than i expected so lucky you!  
i have got a few ideas for whats gonna happen next but i still love everyones input, i'm writing this story to be read and i want ot know what my readers would like! so please PM me or review.  
****in this story i have James POV and i know its a little strange but say with me, i'm just trying to show his personality and what happens inside his head. he's a little mad see.... **

**now i have many reviews from pepole wanting me to killl him, i say.... maybe later, we'll see. i think a pretty gory sight sence between Edward and James is on the way?? review and i'll give you other sneakpeaks!  
please keep reviewing and reading!!!**

**xxx  
****Bella  
**


	24. Lost and Alone

**Bella POV**

'Bella?' I turned my head from looking out the window at glared at him, he smiled serenely, but there was something wrong. His face looked blank, excluding the smile; his dusky grey eyes were blank, expressionless. I hadn't been scared before, but now I was terrified. This man could do anything and be and be completely guiltless, he wouldn't show me mercy even if I begged, on hand and knee. His was carefree and conscienceless, without feelings of compassion. If I didn't get out of here soon, I had a feeling I wouldn't get out at all.

I sat there for immeasurable hours, just staring out the window, until I realized that the Ute was slowly coming to a stop, the rattling in the tray behind me. He got out of the Ute and I jumped when he slammed the door behind him.

'Sorry to have to so this Bella, but..' he reached out to my face and I crawled as far away from him as I could, cowering against the far door.

'Silly Bella, I won't hurt you…' his face was so innocent it was almost sweet. I cringed again but couldn't move any further back. He slipped a clammy cold hand behind my neck before pulling a thick black blindfold over my eyes. I started to tremble and grabbed hold of the door as the car started with a jerk.

'I wouldn't like very much for you to run away Bella.' His toneless voice spoke out from the front seat, and a few minutes later I could feel the cool of the shade pass over my body. With my eye sight unavailable I strained my ears as much as I could to "see" where he was and what he was doing. The front door opened, then shut and his footsteps faded then resounded as he walked around the front of the car, I scooted across the back seat and leant hard against the far door again, only to topple out backwards when the door gave way behind me. He reached down and pulled the blindfold off my head. Me eyes –unused to the light- watered and I blinked quickly to see that James had leant over me to open the door. On my hands and bum I spun and scrambled around the smooth concrete ground, struggling go get to my feet, crying out in desperation when his long cold arms wrapped around my waist and hefted me off the ground. I kicked out and flung my head backwards, but he was too strong and just too much, too much bigger then me. He simply held me tightly against his body and carried me to a heavy door. Seeing it my eyes grew wide and I started to panic, thrashing as hard as I could I felt one of my feet make contact with his leg and he grunted, loosening his hold on me.

'Help!!!!' my voice sprung into action when my body failed and I screamed as loud as I could, but I could barely hear myself, nobody came and there was nobody there. My shout took James by surprise and once again he loosened his grip, this time I took advantage of the tiny window of opportunity. Kicking back again, this time aiming lower. I knew I hit my mark by the loud curse James sent out into my hair. Bingo! I had a feeling James wouldn't be reproducing anytime soon. My feet hit the ground and I took off running. Back along the narrow corridor, my un-coordination making me stumble, each time I grabbed the wall, refusing to give up. I reached the door to the garage and slammed it behind me.

I stood there, chest heaving taking in my surroundings with wild eyes, a door to my left caught my eye and I sprinted off again. Just as I reached the door and yanked it open James flew out of the one I had closed behind me, barely limping, dang, I thought I'd kicked him harder than that. I ran through the door into the blackness beyond and shut the door, twisting the knob to "lock" under the handle. Sliding to the ground I sat with my back pressing into the freezing metal of the door. I heard him curse and turned around running back into the house. I ran my hand around the door, my fingers feeling the raise bump of the light switch. Trembling, I flicked it.

The room was lit by a weak glow from a single bare light globe, hanging low over a workbench on the far side of the room and on it…. I thought I was hallucinating so when I ran across the room and picked it up I almost cried. Full out shaking now I raise the huge black plastic brick to my ear, and listened for the dial tone.

'h-h-hello?' my sore unused voice creaked into the phone, I was replied with nothing but static.

'Who are you calling?' the curious voice sounded from the doorway. I turned sharply and dropped the phone, it breaking into pieces when it hit the concrete floor with a smash. I had lost my last ties to the outside world. I closed my eyes and just waited to the unavoidable.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:**

Now, I wanted this chapter to be longer but I'm a bit stuck, for the next bit I'm gonna need some help on Americas geography, being a born and bred Aussie, I have no idea where Bella currently is! So if I could get someone like a, I dunno, a geography adviser or something? But right now I just need an idea where James's hideout could be, somewhere hot (obviously) and really remote, so please review or PM me, thanks again to deeyahna for her ideas, they will defiantly be coming in soon hopefully than later.

This is practically only half a chapter but since I got it up so fast, you'll have to let me off the hook for now! Now, for a little grumble... a perfect round 100 people have this story on alert, when I saw that I thought I was seeing things!!!! But I'm lucky if I get six of so reviews for a chapter, please people, I need your input so I can make this a better story; make it run smoother and more exciting. Some of the best bits so far have come from friends and peoples reviews, please please review, a motivated writer is a happy one, and a happy writer makes James suffer real bad...

Anyway, enough doom and gloom! (I think this is the longest Authors note I've ever written, I wonder if anyone with actually read it?)

Thankyou for everyone who has stuck with me so far, and to those who have just come... WELCOME ;P (don't ask, I've been on a sleep deprived high all day...)

xxx  
Bella


	25. Stolen

**Bella POV**

_'Who are you calling?' the curious voice sounded from the doorway. I turned sharply and dropped the phone, it breaking into pieces when it hit the concrete floor with a smash. I had lost my last ties to the outside world. I closed my eyes and just waited to the unavoidable._

It never came. I opened one eye. It wasn't James. He was tall, olive skinned and dark eyed with longish black hair slicked back from his handsome face.

'Who are you calling? Did James bring you here?' he smiled and eyed me, grinning greasily. I blanched, he was worse. I nodded mutely.

'Hmmm, I must admit, even in his, well state of mind he has got good taste. Though Vicky had a little something extra.' He walked around me, his shadow stretched long from the hanging light. Giving him a surreal, eerie look.

'w-who is Vicky?' my voice which I had hoped for strong and indifferent had the opposite effect. It was weak and wobbly. I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't have sounded weaker if I'd tried.

'Vicky or Victoria was a very special friend of ours. See, James has this thing- an obsession if you will- pretty girl, very vulnerable. And he story if just like yours.' He looked at me and smiled sympathetically. I hadn't missed his used of the past tense. 'Only yours is one chapter behind.'

An icy shiver ran down my spine. He was gonna kill me, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

**Edward POV**

I sat in the back of Emmett's enormous Jeep, staring out the window into the cold forest, the same forest that I had wandered when I wanted to be alone. My phone buzzed on the seat next to it and I lunged for it.

'H-h-hello?' the voice was hoarse but I would recognise it anywhere.

'Bella!!' I yelled frantically.

'Bells!??' Jasper gasped and Emmett yanked hard on the steering wheel, we fishtailed off the road into the slight ditch, being held roughly in place by our seatbelts. I heard a deafening crash and the line went dead. The static numbing my ear.

'Edward! Did Bella just try to call you? Ed! Please, she's my baby sister!' I slowly regained my hearing and became aware of Emmett's pleading. His voice broken and I noticed he was holding back tears. Jasper rubbed his back, soothing him but in a manly fashion.

'Sh-she called, but the line died.' I whispered painfully, remembering the state of her voice and omitting that disturbing fact. My Bella was alive. The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and for the first time in day I could feel the blood pounding around my body and the damp air rush in and out of my body. I was _alive_.

'We need to get to the police, maybe they could track the call and narrow down the search perimeter.' I pushed open the door and opened the drivers, pulling a stunned Emmett out of his seat and climbing in, slamming the door behind me and turning the ignition.

'Damn Ed. Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side!' I grimaced and pulled the huge 4WD back onto the road, did a tight U-turn and roared back into town.

'Ah Eddie, hate to break your stride but I think Emmett's having some sort of panic attack about your driving.' Jasper sounded both amused and taken back. I rolled my eyes.

'Relax Emmett, I've been driving longer than you have, and don't worry about the speed. I just like to go fast.' I heard a soft whimper from the back ad chuckle darkly.

'Are you gonna ban me from driving your car?' Jasper looked at me funny.

'I'm seriously considering it, how did you know?' he sounded curious. I shrugged.

'Just a vibe.' I pushed my foot down and listened to the powerful engine growl pleasingly.

'Emmett, this is one hell of a car.'

'I know. And you are never ever driving my baby ever again, for as long as you live, you hear my Masen?' again I just shrugged and pulled into the small police office and jumped down from the car.

I sloshed my way into the building, relishing the warmth of the heated room, I walked up to the front desk and tapped the little silver bell impatiently, turning around to watch Emmett and Jasper make their entrance. Em burst through the door, his bulk seeming even more intimidating in the small space, Jasper followed still looking perplexed but his expression was soon changed to annoyance when Emmett shook his head like a dog and then fluffed it up. I laughed and hid my face from the spray with my arm, only to laugh harder when I saw Jaspers frustrated expression.

'How can I help you boys?' my attention immediately switched to the young lady that had just appeared behind the desk, she looked a little shell-shocked. I wondered who she had in the holding cell.

'Yeah, hi I'm Edward Masen-'

'Yeah I know.' she simpered and fluttered her eyelashes; it looked as if her eyes were twitching, or having some sort of seizure. I took a step back and glanced at the others. They were both standing there, exactly the same. Weight on one leg, head ducked and fist over mouth. I glared at them.

'This is Emmett and Jasper. We have information about Bella Swan.'

'Oh! This way!' she led us hastily past the desk and to a door.She knocked twice and then entered.

'Sir, they have info on the Swan case.' She smiled again and winked before leaving. I looked past her, at the man sitting at the wooden desk behind a sleek silver computer.

'Please boys, sit. I am Officer Browne **(I'm making this guy up)** Darhla said you have info for me?' I decided I liked this guy; he was direct and didn't dawdle.

'Yeah, I just received a call from Bella.' He looked up, eyebrows raised.

'Really, the missing Swan girl? I thought she was a run away.' I didn't like him anymore. I scowled but Jasper was smart enough to answer before I could.

'Edward is her boyfriend, Emmett's her brother and I'm her best friend, we each love Bella with our whole hearts and I know her. She would never ever purposely hurt any of us, especially Edward. She loves him.' He said simply. I smiled gratefully at him before turning back to Officer Browne who looked pensive.

'Hmmm, you're sure that it was her? Did she say anything?' Emmett shrugged. She rang Edward.

'She said "hello", but before I said anything the line went dead, I know she's in trouble. Could you possibly track the call?' I could feel the worry and anxiety painted all over my face.

'We can try; the most we could get would be from what satellite the call came through, if we were lucky. He ran a hand through his thinning hair. 'Pass me your cell.' I handed it over. 'I'm gonna need to keep this for a few days, but we'll give your home a ring when we get the results. It has to be sent to Seattle, we can't do the tests hear. Forks is too small a town to have that sort of technology.' We nodded.

'Thankyou so much, everyone we know wants her home, desperately.' Emmett's voice was unusually quiet and sombre. I nodded

'Thankyou.' Browne waved away our thanks graciously.

'It's my pleasure. Well, for your sake I hope we get something for us to go on. I'll send this out now.' We all stood and each shook his hand, trooping out slowly the excitement over. Jasper with his weird feeling thingo caught my sudden wave of sadness and nostalgia.

'Don't worry too much Edward, she'll come back, she's Bella she always has and always will. She came back to me remember?' he nudged me and I smiled slightly. Jasper and Bella had such a cute background. I sighed and looked at Emmett; he was wearing the same expression that must have been engraved onto all of us in the recent weeks.

'Yeah, she did.' Emmett smiled and clapped Jasper on the back, making him lurch forward. The two continued to jack around, pushing each other around. I climbed back into the seat I had vacated so eagerly before and resumed staring out the window, watching the rain fall softly on the cold damp earth.

**A/N**

**So yet another chapter! Now, I would really like some ideas about how Edward should find her and all that. Should Bella be moved or will Edward find her there? Please feel free to point out any mistakes or errors, any ideas or just comments please review!! **

**xxx  
Bella**

**P.S guess who....**


	26. Located

**Edward POV**

I paced the floor backwards and forwards. Again and again. After three days the carpet had worn down from the constant friction of my feet against its previously soft surface. I ate on the couch and brought the phone to bed with me, the only time I was forced out of the house was to school- everybody wanted to get that call as much as I did. It didn't come.

**Bella POV**

The mans name was Laurent. He was French, his exotic accent dulled from years in the US, but the charm was still evident even under the scorn he directed at me.

'What good are you for?' he never laid a hand on me, but sometimes silence could be sharper than any tongue. As I did every night I walked over to the large window in my room, a bonus I hadn't expected, but then who was on the lookout for an 18 year old girl in the middle of a desert, in a state that so far remained nameless to me.

'Bella.' James walked in, smiling lightly. 'Here's your dinner.' It was warm, a bowl of tinned soup and bread. I grimaced but knew better than to refuse it. Laurent didn't like leftovers. I reached for the tray hesitantly but waited until he left the room to start eating. I had learnt so much in my days here, eat slowly it fills your tummy slower and lasts longer, never eat fast- you just get cramps. When I finished the meal I left it by the door and pulled the sheet over my body, being in the middle of the desert it gets pretty hot- I had no use for the blanket but as a source of safety. It kept me in touch with Edward.

'_Dad! No, god no! Please no, not him!' my voice sounded strangled and foreign to me._

'_Bella, come away...Please!' hot strong hand grabbed my shoulders and forcefully pulled me away form his corpse. But I couldn't take my eyes off him, leaving them on his uniformed body even as I was turned around. It was only when my head was held against his solid chest that I closed them. Then the sobbing started, it was uncontrollable and ugly but had to be let out. I buried my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist._

'_Jacob, why him? Why me? WHY!!' now my odd voice was muffled. I felt his rumbling reply more than heard it._

'_I don't know Bella I don't know.' he loosened his grip and I turned my head slightly. Now he was just a lump under a white cloth. Something made the hairs rise on the back of my neck I whirled around, yanking loose of Jacobs arms, and slapping him across the face with the end of my long single braid._

'_OUCH! Jeez Bells....' his complains faded out of my conscience as I saw him for the first time- sandy hair, grey eyes, tall leaning casually against a tree, hands in pocks a stance now so familiar to me. His eyes, blank and expressionless. He turned and walked away, his figure fading with the dream._

_I woke._

Gasping I threw off the last clingy fingers of the dream still wrapped around me. The thin cotton of the sheet wrapped around my legs and arms and I thrashed until I stood free of the suffocating material, free of the hard slab I referred to as bed. Suddenly remembering where i had seen the blond man before.

'Breakfast time.' This time it was Laurent; he opened the door and placed the tray on the bed. Before he left he glanced up at me, I hadn't moved.

'Are you alright?' I was surprised when I saw actual concern on his face. My eyes wide I stared into his black ones and watch his expression change. Initial concern, realisation something was up, deeper concern. He walked back into the room and shut the door behind him.

'Bella, really. I know you don't like me, but you can trust me. I'm not like him.' He walked forward, I walked back.

'Please, I know what happen, the last girl Vicki, she didn't listen to me. She shut herself off, starved herself. Died slowly over a month, but I know you're different; you have people that care about you. You're not some pretty street kid he picked up one night.' I backed away fast, more scared of his fanatical expression than before. He walked forward again, dropping to his knees.

'Please, I can help you get out, just tell me his name, I'll slip him notes, a call, directions, something. I just need his address.' I shoo my head, trying to stop the spinning that the idea of contact with Edward had caused. My knees trembled but started to shake when my back hit the cool wall behind me.

'I c-can't not his address.' I stuttered. _ I couldn't lead them to him._

'Where then?' he grabbed the weakness and I cringed form the eagerness in his voice.

'I'll write it first and seal it with the address on the front.' My voice wavered, my fingers crossing behind my back as I bargained. He nodded sharply.

'The paper, pen and an envelope will be in with your dinner- don't let James see. He has something wrong with his brain, a chemical imbalance or something. He may seem sweet and indifferent, but this is his good side, his bad side is a bad as his good is good.' I tried to grabble with his logic but I nodded anyway. He smiled softly and left, left me to eat my breakfast alone.

**Jasper POV**

The call came, just as we all began to loose hope. Edward skipped school more and more often, left that strip of carpet near the phone less and less. Of course he was the one who answered it, he was to only one that ever answered the phone now a days.

'Yes?' his voice was deep and hollow, quite a formidable voice to talk over the phone to. I could barely hear the reply.

'Is this Mr Edward Cullen?'

'Yes, this is he.'

'We have the results of the tests done on your mobile.' I froze and saw Edward visibly stiffen.

'Alice, Emmett, Rose!! Grab Mum and Dad, there's news!' I didn't have to call very loudly. Being close to the phone was an unconscious habit we had all developed recently. The rush of quiet footsteps and hush of their breath as they gathered around Edward and I, instinctively holding our breath to hear the conversation.

'Where.' He voice was hoarse.

'Somewhere in North Arizona, a desert settlement in the middle of nowhere, literally. Tiny little town than Forks- not even a town just a few houses about 10 ks away from each other, apparently they like their privacy...' the excited voice of Officer Browne faded into silence when he realised he wasn't getting the explosive reaction he had expected.

'Is anybody there?' I grabbed the phone from Edwards's cold hands.

'Yes, thankyou Officer. We'll be in in a few minutes. I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

'Eddie! They found her! We have to go, go get her back!!' Emmett's reaction may have been delayed but it sure was explosive. I couldn't help but grin, I looked at Edward waiting for his next course of action. It was nothing I had ever dared to dream of. He looked at us one by one, his blazing green eyes boring into each of us by turn. Then, dropped heavily to the floor in a dead faint.

'Wow, well. That was unexpected.' As always Rosalie still had her head. She spoke for us all as we looked at his usually strong, invincible body laying limp on the floor, unsure what to do.

'Ummm, now what?' Emmett bounced on the balls of his feet.

'Now? Now we go get Bella, and bring her home. For good.'

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I would have like this to be a little longer but i couldn't help but put a little cliffy in there! It was just to tempting! I have recently received a little brain wave in where i would like this story to go, so don't worry. It might be all good happy-ending soon, but not for a while yet!!!**

**As always please please please! Review, the reviews i got last chapter motivated me t write this quicker. I just got them this morning and now i'm finished! Any mistakes or ideas, PM and reviews are definitely welcome! **

**I'm sorry if i use any Aussie slang, i can send you the translations if need be, and if i'm a bit vaugue on their surroundings and stuff, i'm sorry! I will gladly accept any corrections!!**

**Again, thanks to those that reviewed, some that were only two words long made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**xxx  
Bella**


	27. Started like it Finished

**Laurent POV**

I took the envelope and locked the poor girl in as I left.

'James? I'm gonna leave and I'll be a while. Visiting mom, y'know?' I laughed freely. And waved to the still figure sitting on the couch. He smiled blankly and nodded. I hurried out anxious to leave her there by herself.

The truck started easily and I drove to the large shed we shared with a few others. Carefully I pulled the chucks out from under the wheels of the light-weight craft and taxied it out, taking off swiftly and heading north, the tiny white note buried deep in my pocket.

**Jasper POV**

Watching Emmett and Edward fly off to Phoenix to be there when Bella was found was one of the strangest things I'd ever felt. I stood there and watched the huge 747 take off and kept watching when it was out of sight. A tiny cool hand slipped into mine and my fingers closed instinctively around it.

'I know, we're missing something... but I don't know what. Something is just not right.' I nodded and agreed, knowing Alice, who often knew about things before they happened was onto something.

'We should get home.' I spoke quietly yet it seemed too loud. I didn't move. Alice gently tugged on my hand until I followed her out of the gate and the airport, into Edwards' shiny silver Volvo and back home.

Hours later I heard the tinkle of the wind chimes and I stopped. Today had been as still as anything. Yet there was something familiar in the noise.

_The girl giggled at Bella's form lying in the sand before I went over to help. Carefully I brushed the sand and tears off her face._

'_Why Jazzy, why is it always me?' I shrugged. My 12 year old mind didn't have an answer for her. _

'_I don't know Bella, but how about we go make wind chimes instead of volleyball?' the simple selfless suggestion was enough to blow the storm cloud away from her face and I was gifted with her glowing smile._

'_Ok.' _

_Half and hour later our group hung our chimes on a tree of our own choice, I put mine beside Bella's. They tinkled softly in the twilight breeze as we watched, mesmerized by the sunset glinting and reflecting the blues and greens of the sea glass we had used._

'_Heads!!' the shout came to late and I was hit, stumbling forward and yanking I grabbed onto the branch that supported out chime, but while I caught my balance they fell, half shattering on the hard ground._

'_Oh Bella! I 'm sorry!' guilt rushed through me instantaneously but she just giggled._

'_Look Jazzy, they both only broke half. We can combine them.' So we did. The finished masterpiece was twice as beautiful as ours had been separately and we were each so proud to have made made a thing so perfect. _

'_You keep it Jazz, knowing me I'd trip and break it at home.' I hugged her tight and since then it had hung on the back porch reminding me of that summer and that sunset every time I heard its soft notes._

'Bella.' I walked outside and slumped down on one of the deck chairs, watching the precious memento sway. Without warning I jumped to my feet. There was no breeze. I almost fell in my haste to get to the wind chime and pull the tiny envelope sitting precariously between two closely hung gems.

_Edward, or whoever finds this,_

_Yes, it was James. He took me from the library when I was studying the other day. But everything's ok, I am fine. I sorry if I scared you the other day with my call, I dropped the phone and it broke. But there is another man with me. I trust him (a little) he's the one that delivered this. _My head flew up and I scanned the forest around me, searching for the man yet knowing I had missed him.

_His name is Laurent and he wants to help, I am being held in a place out of Phoenix in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Tell the Police it is James and they will find the place. Come soon please, I thin he is mad, he keeps talking about this Vicki girl who isn't here. I have the worst feeling that see's dead- and I might be next. Hurry please. I also recognise James from here, I have seen him before. I think he once lived in my old neighbourhood, I remember him being there the night I lost Charlie._

_Tell my mum I'm fine and will be coming home soon,_

_Love love love,_

_Bella_

I was in shock. The word flashed past my unseeing eyes as I scanned the letter again and again. Realising what it said I shouted, jubilant.

'Alice!! She's safe! Everything ok, oh god, Edward as right, she safe.' Alice came running out of the house and grabbed he letter, then me around the middle when she read it.

'She's coming home everything's going to be fine. I sighed and grinned pressing my lips to Alice's forehead again and again, our laughter flowing out of us into the night as the moon watched.

**Laurent POV**

I waited and watched the blond boy read her letter. His face changing expressions as quickly as he absorbed the information I had left from Bella.

'Alice!' he called out and a tiny girl joined him, together they celebrated the news from Bella and I left in silence, knowing I'd done my job and could leave Isabella alone with James much longer. Slipping into the hire car I retraced my steps as was soon in the air soaring back to the dry and dusty prison where the other side of this exchanged waited nervously for their response.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about the lateness of this!!! I had planned to get it up earlier but my planning was off, a lot.**

**Anyway, here it is! A little short but I want to stretch these last few chapters out a little, a few cliffys a little drama—you know, the usual game.**

**Please update with any ideas or just anything you want to say! **

**xxx  
Bella**

**P.S AH I almost forgot. My friend Jax_creation and I will be doing a joint project together, the pilot chapter will include back ground information and chapter one as well as some other stuff. We're not sure when it'll be updated so I'll tell you when but please read it and give either of us your opinion on whether or not we should continue it. Knowing me and Jax, it'll be ironic, funny but with a serious twisted storyline you won't fully understand until the end. (ever seen the movie the Prestige? if you haven't WATCH IT!!!! Kinda like that just not freaky and with a better story line!!!)**

**Thanks!!  
xxx  
B**


	28. Home, almost

**Laurent POV**

I opened the door to the main house and locked the garage behind me, walking into the house and saw James sitting on the couch. Just, sitting there. His face a blank mask.

'Hey, sorry I took so long- mum gets a bit clingy sometimes.' I chuckled forcefully and grinned until he looked away. The false expression fell.

'Have you fed the girl yet?' he didn't answer. 'Ok, I can take her some grub; I was gonna get myself some food anyway.' I left him sitting there, as mute and as blank as I had walked in. Quickly pulling together a meagre lunch from the few food items we had I grabbed a tray and began the long walk up to Bella's room. I opened the door smoothly and shut it with a quiet click behind me. She was sitting on the bed near the huge window. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on top.

'I remember him. James, he was there that night. When Charlie d-d-died.' She gulped and swallowed thickly. 'He didn't say anything, and I think I was the only one that saw him. He just smiled that creepy grin of his and wandered away...' she trailed off in to silence and I suddenly aware of what this could mean. The air thickened and it was my turn to swallow, I had to get her out of here- and fast. Because more likely than not she wouldn't have the chance next time.

**Bella POV**

He handed me the tray ad gestured to a piece of paper and pen resting on it.

'Write another letter, but this time you have t put some things in it from me.

_Dear Edward/Jasper, or other Cullen/Swan or Brandon,_

_The man here who I trust says he has something I need t tell you, first that he wants to get me out of this place- and away from James because of something I said, yet he won't tell me what. He says that two people are to come to the Seattle Airport Hotel the day after tomorrow morning at nine. Ask for a letter for Mr. Killiam of room 43. Then follow what it says. Know this sound suspicious but I trust this man with my life; it is depending on him for more than one reason. I don't like the way James talks about this girl and me. Her name is Vicki. Please I know you trust me and through that you trust him. Please do as I ask._

_Love the impatiently waiting,_

_Bella._

_Xxx_

He took the letter and folded it carefully.

'I'm gonna get you out of here Bella, trust me.' And without anymore fuss he left, the tumblers of the lock falling into place as the key pushed them around.

I pulled my knees up again and resumed my staring out the window.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't get a hold of Edward, though I knew he knew that Bella was alive and well. The next day passed in a blur, Alice ringing everyone we knew that cared about Bella, us meeting wit Renee and handed over the letter. The usual thing you would do if you were in this situation.

'The only thing is, we still don't know when she's coming back or where she is exactly.' Alice's high had burnt its self out. I nodded and pulled her tiny lithe body into the circle of my arms and held her there. The silence was gentle broken by a few melodic notes from the sea-glass chime and Alice sighed.

'You and Bella are so cute together, tell me the story of that wind chime again, please Jazzy?' I grinned and inhaled the scent of her before closing my eyes and losing myself in the happy memories of my childhood. The story wove its own tale and Alice reacted perfectly, gasping Awwwing and giggling when she heard of Bella's misadventures on first beach. I was tugged out from my fantasy land by Alice carefully extracting herself from my arm and freezing suddenly.

'The chime..' in the time it took me to comprehend what she had said she was outside pulling another letter from between two gems.

'Oh no! Jasper read this!' she frantically shoved the letter into my hands and raced into the house, I skimmed the note devouring her words in seconds.

'Oh YES!!! Alice she's coming home!' I ran inside any swept my Pixie off her feet.

'Yes but there's still something not right-'she was interrupted by the telephone. I grabbed the receiver.

'Hello, Jasper Cullen speaking.'

'It's me.' I barely recognised his voice, still hoarse-but now hopeless.

'Edward? It that you?' Alice groaned and sat down hard.

'She's not here, the house is empty and there's no sign of anyone, they left. And recently.' My voice chose then to desert me and I gaped like a fish and dropped the phone to Alice at my feet.

'We got a letter from her last night, there's a man there she trusts and she coming home, tomorrow morning.' I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

'Uhuh. Ok, but-. Yeah Edward but still, nope. Yes. Ok. Bye!' she hung up.

'He said he can't get a flight back to Seattle for two days, so we'll go and get Bella and wait for him. If it's a ruse we can call him and he'll keep looking in Phoenix until she turns up.' I nodded; my voice returned I managed to speak.

'She's all right, she gonna come home. My Bella's coming home.'

'OUR Bella.' Alice corrected me firmly. 'Emmett's sister, your oldest friend, my best friend, Edward's girlfriend, Carlisle's and Esme's to be daughter-in-law and Rose's to-be-already-just-as-good-as-sister-in-law.' I grinned at her slip but she didn't tend to notice. 'We all love her and miss her so much.' by now she was in tears and had to stop talking. She hid her face in my chest and there was little either of us could other than sit for a few minutes, before Alice jumped up.

'Jasper! What are we doing? We should pack and get ready to leave! We could leave early tomorrow morning and stay in the hotel over night!' without giving me time to answer she ran up the stairs and gabbed a few of the communal clothes Bella and Alice had left here, just in case the need arose, and stuffed them into a bag. I saw her disappear and jumped to my feet to find her rummaging through my boxers. Flushing a bright red I shut the draw and put my body between the energizer bunny and my underwear.

'I think I'll do my own packing, maybe you could do food?' she grinned and flounced out of the room, he feet barely touching the ground as she pattered downstairs. I sighed and grabbed a few handfuls of clothes, not bothering to organise anything properly and followed her. Passing off the shirt and jeans she put them into the bag that contained changes for her and Bella.

'Come one, hurry up! We have to get to bed now!' I looked up; my eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of getting confused with me hair.

'Why now?'

'Because the sooner we get to sleep the sooner tomorrow comes and we can leave to get Bella back!' I caught myself before the laugh I was holding in could burst out.

'Seriously?'

'Yes!' with that she ran upstairs again. I sighed again, realising I had been doing a lot of that recently and followed her. I had given up on the idea that if you went to bead early tomorrow cam quicker and yet found I wasn't surprised Alice hadn't. Grinning I took the stairs three at a time and jumped into bed, maybe children were smarter then adults gave them credit for- anther believe I had harboured as a child but relinquished when Carlisle and Esme though I old enough for "the talk". Ah well, life with Alice was always full of surprises and never ever predictable.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, not quite as long as I'd hoped but getting there, now I have a basic outline for what's going to happen next but still if anyone has any ideas, corrections, questions or just wanna say ANYTHING please review or PM, I'll try to reply though sometimes I might be able to.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Xxx**

**Bella**


	29. Welcome Home

**Bella POV**

I woke that morning in the backseat of a car and a horrible wave of Déjà Vu washed over me.

'Hey, you ok? I'm sorry I had to knock you out, smuggling you out as my laundry wasn't exactly easy, or pleasant on your side.' Laurent grinned lightly and gave me a water bottle.

'Careful, you get really dehydrated here and there's not much water.' It was then that I became fully aware of my surroundings, the heat I used to love suddenly oppressing, like a damp sheet on a hot day. Looking around myself I didn't recognise where I was.

'We're at my little airport, it's on private property and it's only a lightweight plane but it does the job.' Feeling the need to stretch my legs I got out.

'But why did you take me out now? Why not earlier?' my voice was weak with unused.

'Because I had a tip-off, my brother lives a few miles down the road, he doesn't know what we're doing but he knows we don't like visitors. He saw a copper come past and gave me a call real quick. I didn't want to get arrested so I got you outta there ASAP.' I nodded.

'Tomorrow night I'm gonna fly you to Seattle, then following the directions and we'll get you into a room at the Hotel where your friends can pick you up.' I sighed relieved that I was going to be in the arms of someone I loved very very soon, content to spent the day lolling around and sleeping I sat back in the car, with the door open and just waited, watching the horizon.

**Jasper POV**

'Hurry up Jazzy!' for the umpteenth time Alice was whining in my ear.

'Al, we are almost 24 hours early, we do not need to speed up!' I wasn't a slow driver, cautious, but not slow.

'Yeah, but this is Seattle! Twice the size of Port Angeles, probably four times the size of Forks! There's factory outlets, sales, shopping malls...' her voice faded off I had to work hard to hold back my laugh. Typical Alice, all about shopping, all the time.

'I know Allie but you have to contain yourself, we're going for Bella and wherever she's been I can promise you there were no shopping malls there.'

Five minutes later I found myself belted into the passenger seat with no memory as to how I got there, gripping the seat and the dashboard with all my strength as Alice roared down the highway in her turbo Porsche 911, laughing and singing at the top her lungs the whole way to the City of Seattle.

'Jaaaaasper, jaz-zy, JASPER!!!'

'Wh-wha?!' I sat up with a start, arms out waving wildly. 'I'm up, I'm up!' I mumbled incoherently. Alice just giggled.

'Not. Funny.' I yawned and rubbed my eyes, curious as to why she had woken me up, and how I'd managed to fall asleep in the first place. 'Why'd ya wake me anyway?' my very eloquent statement was punctuated by a wide yawn which showed off my pearly whites.

'We're here!' I almost swallowed my yawn. Coughing I peered blearily at my watch and then out the window.

'Jeez Alice! How fast were you going?' she just shrugged and kissed me on the cheek.

'Fast enough, and I love you too Jazzy.' I grinned and kissed her back.

'Yeah, that too.' I unbuckled my seat belt, and truly appreciated the invention. 'How about we get ourselves checked in and then you can hit the shops?' Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands together. Grabbing the bag and one of her hands I pulled both inside the cheap hotel.

'Hi, we'd like a room please?' the girl behind the desk nodded and grabbed a key and a clipboard.

'Fill this in.' She popped her gum and i grimaced. Alice grabbed the key as I filled the blanks and handed over the card my parents had given me for "emergencies" this was as good as we were gonna get.

'Here,' I handed it back and she entered the information into the computer.

'Your room is round the back, second floor.' I nodded my thanks and we left, parking the car in our designated spot. Breaking I turned to my Red Bull Faerie.

'Now, two hours then a break for lunch, then max of three before coming back, ok? And under no circumstances are you allowed any energy drinks, no Red Bull, no NutiWater, and especially no Mother, get me?' she nodded impatient. Heaving a sigh I swallowed and pocketed my mobile.

'All right. Let's go.' With five minutes Alice had located the nearest mall and was dragging me through the doors. I just crossed my fingers and hoped Emmett was having a better time than me.

**Emmett POV**

I sighed and turned on the tv, only to switch it off again when I was only gifted with static. Having exhausted all other forms of entertainment I turned back to Edward who was pacing back and forth like he had done in Forks.

'Hey Eddie, calm down, wearing the carpet down wouldn't do anyone any good.' He ignored me.

'well, we've got tickets on the flight, all we have to do is wait, the police will catch up to the sonofabitch that took Bella, she'll come home and you can get back to sexing her up hey? I can finally get to see my Rosie and Jazzy can introduce you to the Aliens he's bin hiding in your bedroom.' I raised an eyebrow but nothing happened.

'You're not listening, are you?' he stopped moving and tuned to face me.

'Yes, I am Emmett, yet I choose to ignore your comments.' I snorted and let him get back to his rounds of the room. How Bella managed to find the one guy more protective and irritable than Jacob I will never know. Bored with the jesting fun that was Edward I turned on the tv, flicked through through the channels to no avail, and switched it off again.

'Hey Eddie....'

**Alice POV**

Armed with new clothes and some incredible foundation I found for a bargain I skipped alongside Jasper on the way back to our hotel room.

'Bella ill be here tomorrow morning, we can get her and take her home.' A small thrill rippled through me at the thought.

'Yeah, then she can tell us who took her and where and we can send the police down to lock up the bastard.' He smiled grimily and I sighed.

'That too, but still, we can take Bella home and be back in time for the school dance!' this idea was new and I was aware at how little time I had to plan for it. 'Oh god! I have to get ready; I have to get a dress, two dresses! Makeup, shoes bags! Everything and so little time! Hmmm, Edward's always said he likes Bella in dark blue...' I mentally ran through all the dress, bag and shoe shops that would be suitable. Jasper, with his freaky emotionally antenna, spoke up.

'Alice hon, relax. First things first, Bella home, then when we've fattened her up again and she's ok you can start planning for the dance, besides,' he dropped the bags on the bed and wrapped his long sinuous arms around me. 'It wouldn't mater if you turned up in a burlap sack, you'll still be the most beautiful girl there.' I smiled and squeezed him tightly.

'I have the best boyfriend.'

'I bet Bella and Rosalie would beg to differ.' I could hear the smile in his voice and the laughter in his chest.

'Yeah well, Emmett's four times my size and Edward's, well,' I screwed up my nose and he laughed out loud this time.

'Yeah, Edward's Edward.' I giggled.

'come on, time to crash!' with that he ran around the tiny room with his arms outspread like an aeroplane before jumping onto the bed, the springs groaning a protest as they barely supported his weight. He got off quickly.

'Maybe we should share the other bed.' He said eyes wide. I just laughed.

**Bella POV **

The flight in the small lightweight plane was quick and bumpy and I soon found myself wishing that it was over. When it finally was Laurent ushered me from the tarmac and out of the tiny private airport into a taxi. He gave the address to the driver and handed me an envelope.

'Here, rent a room, write the room details and leave it in this, good luck, I hope you never see James again.' He smiled and stood up and on impulse I called out.

'Hey Laurent! I just wanted to say thanks, for looking after me and for the letters-just, everything.' I smiled weakly and he winked before shutting the door.

'My pleasure, Bella.' And then he disappeared. The taxi was clean and the ride was short, handing him a twenty when we pulled up in front of the hotel and collecting the change I went inside. The floor was old and scruffy and there was an oldish looking woman behind the counter. I walked over to her and smiled when she looked up.

'Hi, could I get a room please?' she collected a key from a ring and tapped a few keys on the keyboard.

'Just fill this in, and you're good to go, how would you like to pay?'

'Umm, cash please.' She nodded and I handed over the payment for one night.

'Here you go sweetie.' The keys were to room 9, I pulled the rest of the cash and stuffed it in my wallet.

'Do you have a piece of paper I could use?' she handed me some and I borrowed a pen sitting on the visitors log and wrote:

_Whoever gets this,_

_I'm in room 9, please knock before entering, Thank you!_

At a loss to what to say next I put it in the envelope and sealed it, surprised to see the name printed on the front. Approaching the lady again I held out the envelope.

'Could you hold this for me please? The owner will come for it today sometime.' She took the envelope with a gentle hand and placed it in a tray.

'Sure honey, anything else?' I shook my head and headed out the door, finding room nine I went in and locked the door behind me. Slumping to the ground against the solid wood I finally felt safe, biting back tears I spied the bed and jumped up and on to it quickly falling into a deep sleep.

**Jasper POV**

Alice sat next to me as we watched the clock count down the minutes until we could go pick up Bella.

'We could go early?' I shook my head, too nervous to speak. Alice just started grumbling and jumped her leg up and down.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Lets go!' throwing the car into gear and pressing the accelerator down we zoomed out of the hotels car park and onto the highway, the route pre-programmed into Alice's well-used GPS.

'Turn left in 20 metres.' The cool automated voice of the lady on the GPS's lack of emotion got to me and I almost twitched.

'Shut up, shut up!'

'Jazzy, chill!' I would have snorted if it had been any other circumstances, the high jumpy Red Bull Faerie me the calm, cool and collected member of our group to "chill".

'Turn left to your destination, have a good day!' I scowled at the too perky GPS voice and Alice jumped out of the car.

'I'll get the letter, you find a park!' I nodded and waited until she shut the door to move on. Once I'd parked the car, I practically ran to the reception, meeting Alice half-way.

'Jazzy! Room Nine!' I turned on my heel and burst into a job as I passed the door with the brass door numbers.

'15, 14, 13! Damnit! Ah! 12, 11, 10, and 9, here!' we ran to the door and started knocking desperately.

'Bella, please answer!' Alice was in tears, thumping on the door. The handle turned. There she was, in the same clothes she had left in with a tired smile and messy hair.

'Oh god Bella!' without waiting I stepped over the threshold and grabbed her, holding her tightly, scared to let go.

'Bella, oh Bella!' Alice joined the group hug and it wasn't until I was satisfied with the feel of her in my arms again that I notice that she was crying, sobbing into the front of my shirt.

'Oh my Bella, its ok, baby its ok.' I picked her up and sat on the bed, Alice watching anxiously from nearby.

'I am so glad too see you.' She looked up at me then over to Alice.

'Allie, come h-h-here.' She opened her arms and Alice hugged her hard.

'W-w-welcome home.'

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Long chapter! Sorry i couldn't get his up earlier, but it just kept going, and going! Yet wait! It's not over yet! No, there's still a little something left in the very bottom of the bag, please PM or review any ideas, questions or comments! I try to reply to everyone but if i don't i'm sorry! I read everyone so you might get a mention here!**

**E.g, thanks to everyone that review, and to edwardmasenlover and iloveeverythingtwilight **

**I tried to reply but couldn't so thanks for your reviews!**

**And to litlebaib, hopefully this chapter is better! Thanks for the critique!**

**xxx**

**Bella**


	30. Back over again

**Bella POV**

I talked until I was hoarse, the whole story poured out of me like an unstoppable torrent of water, I hadn't realised how much I really needed to talk about it until Alice prodded me too.

'Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, but don't worry he'll get his just desserts.' She hugged me hard but I saw Jaspers eyes widen over her spiky hair.

'What is it Jazzy?' he swallowed and his Adams apple bopped visibly.

'Umm, the day before yesterday we got a call from Edward, when they got to the house there, was well, nobody there. He'd got out, or he hid, either. I'm sorry Bells.' He wrapped his arms around me and Alice then, holding us both tight. I shrugged and untangled myself from their arms.

'It's ok, I'm gonna go have a shower, and I really really need one!' Alice clapped her hands and I stared at her. 'What?' she jumped up and grabbed the huge yellow country road bag she'd bought with her.

'Here! I bought this.' She bought out armfuls of beauty products, creams, powders, potions, lotions, everything under the sun. I gaped at her in amazement.

'God Alice! Did you bring your whole bathroom cabinet or something?' she laughed.

'Almost, but no. I picked up some ne stuff from this great place I found that would suit you better than me, a shampoo and conditioner, body spray, moisturizer, you know, the usual.' She shrugged and put it back down. 'And I bought you clean clothes, but first a shower. I'm coming with you! These things have to be done right and without supervision you won't get the best result possible.' She sounded like the teacher I had in year three. I blushed to the roots of my hair and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

'Don't even think it Jasper!'

'I wouldn't!' I couldn't tell if he looked guilty or exasperated. I just resigned myself to Alice and let her lead me to the bathroom, just glad for a long hot shower.

After being plucked, waxed, exfoliated, cleansed, toned, moisturized, massaged, manicured, pedicured, blow-waved and styled I was finally handed clothes.

'Alice, I don't think this has enough material in it to be even classified as _underwear_.' I held up the skimpy, racy red bra and panty set she had just handed me. She giggled.

'Trust me, I could have gotten something smaller but I didn't think you'd appreciated a thong much today!' she called from the living room where she waited and I could almost hear Jazzy turning red, I knew I was.

'Fine! Little annoying pixie, meddling-, Alice! What on earth is this!?' I heard giggles and groans from the other room.

'Just put it on!'

'Put what on, there's nothing there!'

'Bel-laa!' I mumbled under my breath as I pulled on the outfit she had given to me. Opening the door I emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, coughing. Clad in a wave pleated skirt and a skin tight- though long sleeved- low cut v-necked t-shirt.

'If I'm wearing this, I want leggings to go underneath, and that is not a question.' I gripped the ends of the skirt and surreptitiously tugged at it as Alice glared at me.

'But Bell!' she sighed and looked at me, 'this is very basic fashion, a short skirt makes your legs long longer, and you have really nice legs!' I felt my cheeks tingled and knew they were turning pink. 'Jazzy, you think her legs look long and sexy in that skirt right?' Jasper dragged his eyes up and down me from my waist, Alice slapped him and he grinned.

'Yeah Bella, she's right. You're legs do look sexy, and Alice I can check out old friends without meaning anything, you're the only girl for me! You should know that.' She shrugged and he threw his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. Alice winked over his head and I rolled my eyes.

'she's playing you Jazzy' Seeing the two together made me think of Edward and I was suddenly swamped with the need to se him, but then James, and the fact that he was still out there hit me and I had an idea.

'Alice, did Edward say that there was no one there? Did he say what house they went to?' she nodded and then shook her head, which was when I made up my mind.

'I'm going to go to Phoenix, I'm then gonna find James and tell the police where his is, did you happen to bring my wallet?' that caught their attention.

'WHAT!' Alice shrieked and both Jasper and I were forced to cover our ears.

'Bella I am not letting you go by yourself. I'm coming with you.'

'WHAT!' Alice shrieked again and again both Jasper and I were forced to cover our ears.

'Will you shut up in there!' our neighbours pounded on our connected wall making me come out in a burst of giggles, trying to smother the sound I looked at the other two and instantly stopped. Both Alice and Jasper were staring daggers at me.

'What?'

'Ok, I think the next flight to Phoenix is in about 2 hours, if we get to the airport I can get us tickets easy, but we'll have to leave now.' With that Alice stood and started packing her bag.

'Well! Come on! Jazz you go get the car started and Bella you help me. Go!' we jumped into action, me protesting the whole way.

'Alice, its fine! I might have to borrow some cash but I'll be fine on my own, I might even meet Edward there.' She stopped her mad packing and looked me in the eye.

'Bella, there is no way Jasper and I are letting you flight halfway around the country to go after the man that kidnapped you with Emmett and Edward or without.' And with that she finished the whole discussion.

'Fine, but if I'm grumpy don't blame me.' I warned her and we finished the packing giggling. The horn sounded from outside.

'Let's go get that asshole!'

**Edward POV**

'Really? Oh thanks! We can be there in 10. Great, thanks again.' I hung up the phone.

'Emmett grab your stuff, there's been two cancelations on a flight to Seattle leaving really soon so hurry up!'

'We're going home? Now?' he grinned and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

'Yep! So hurry up and get in the car!' stuffing me clothes into my little wheelie suitcase and zipping it up as quickly as I could, not caring about anything but getting to the airport in time for that flight home.

'In half an hour we'll be in the air, should we give Alice or Jasper a ring? Or Rosie or Mum? Tell them we're coming home.' Emmett reached for his phone.

'Sure, but I don't have any battery left, and I didn't bring my charger.' He looked at me crossly.

'Damn it Eddie! It'll have to wait; I don't have any credit left.' He shook his phone and tapped the screen a few times, I looked at him amused.

'You have prepaid?' I had never picked him as a pre-paid sort of guy.

'Yeah, after two two hundred dollar bills, in a row, I thought it might be safer to go pre-paid since Mum refused to pay.' I saw Emmett in a new light.

'Two hundred dollars, twice!? How on earth did you manage that?' he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as we jogged out to the hired car.

'Y'know how you can get games, and music and everything on your phone now? Well, that and talking and texting Rosalie.' I couldn't help it.

'Awww Emmy's got prepaid!' preparing to run I ruffled his hair and made a dash for it knowing full well, that however big he was- I was the faster. Reaching the car a good ten metres before him I slapped one hand on the roof.

'Bali!'

'Edward! I'm gonna get you, and there's no Bali!'

'Maybe not but if we don't leave now, we're not gonna leave Phoenix for another day or so!' pushing the car forward we zoomed onto the highway, heading towards the airport.

An hour later we were flying and dreaming of getting home. Emmett happily tapping away in time to his iPod, keeping me awake mind.

'Emmett, stop!' covering his hand to stop the noise, earning us both a funny look from a passing airhostess. 'It's annoying the hell outta me! Besides you're lucky enough to go home to Rosalie but I'm flying home to, well I don't know! Bella is still missing and no one seems to have seen neither hide nor hair of her!' I slumped down in my seat, pinching the bridge of my nose.

'Eddie, she's my sister, imagine going home to find your baby sister missing, the baby sister you've sworn on your life to protect, the sister that was the only one that understood what was going on when dad died, the sister that convinced you to ask out the girl of your dreams that actually ended up liking you back, yeah she's my sister Edward, but that's just as bad.' He bit the inside of his cheek and pulled out his ear buds.

'I'm sorry man, I'm just, and a little worked up.' I realised exactly what I said and fiddled with my seatbelt.

'I know.' he punched my arm, hard.

'Ow!' I punched him back, and this continued till I was smart enough the yield.

'Fine, fine! You win, whoopee for Emmett!' he laughed and put his iPod back in to wait out the flight.

**Alice POV**

'Come on!' I hung up and ran the number again, something I shouldn't have been doing on a flying aeroplane. 'Pick up, pick up! Fine! I'll ring Emmett instead.' Giving up I searched my phone contacts and tapped in Bella's brother's number. It picked up on the first ring.

'Hello hello!'

'Emmett! I'm on a plane so I can't talk to long but guess what!' I couldn't help it; it was in my nature to place games.

'What it is?' I screwed up my nose.

'You sound tired.'

'I am Alice, so please just tell me.'

'Fine, we got Bella.'

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'No, really! We picked her up from Seattle Hotel this morning and now we're on a plane flying to Phoenix to meet up with you guys so Bella can identify the house where James held her.'

Silence.

More silence.

'Emmett? You there?'

'Are you seriously telling me the truth?' I rolled my eyes.

'Yes you thicko! Do you think I would lie about something like this?'

'Nope.'

'I'm not.'

'Good.'

'Emmett, you know what this means right? We're gonna see you in little over an hour.'

'No, you're not.'

'Why not.'

'Because Eddie and I managed to catch and earlier flight, we're walking around the long distance car park searching for Eddies Volvo.'

'Oh. That could be a problem.'

'Yeah, I thought so too.'

'This is ridiculous, this time stay put. We'll come home when everything is good here, ok?'

'Sure! See you then, I'll pass the news on the Eddie-boy then!'

'Defiantly, he can ring either me or Jasper if he wants to talk to Bella, ok?'

'Sure! See you then!'

'See you!'

'Who was that?' Bella had woken up.

'Oh sorry honey! That was Emmett, he and Edward managed to get on an earlier flight, they're in Seattle.' I smiled at her unbeliever expression.

'You're kidding me? Seattle, just as we're flying to Phoenix?'

'Yeah, I know.'

'This is stupid.'

'And pointless, are they gonna stay there this time or are they flying out?' Jasper joined in.

'We're gonna do our thing in Phoenix,' I bumped fists with Bella and Jasper chuckled. 'And then we're gonna fly back to Seattle and head back to Forks where Bella's beloved awaits her.' She blushed as I grinned and settled back into my seat, satisfied.

'My days work is done! Good night.' Closing my eyes the last thing I saw was Jasper and Bella looking at each other with one of those oh-my-god-Alice-has-gone-nuts-again-and-there-is-nothing-we-can-do-about-it looks. I fell asleep smiling, well as least I think I did!

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! Umm, not much to say really, reviews would be great and I just wanted to thank a special reviewer, you know who you are [I hope], your glowing review made me want to get this up faster! **

**Any questions or ideas are welcome!**

**xxx  
Bella**


	31. Flying

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! I know, at the start today! I just wanted this to be read before the chapter so DON'T SKIP THIS!!  
alright, I know this is a little short but I've already started the next chapter (I'm writing this after I wrote the chapter) and it'll hopefully be up soon!**

**Ok, thanks so edwardmasenlover! Thanks so much for the review! It mad me feel all happy and fuzzy!**

**Thanks also to everyone else that reviewed, please! I need feedback from this chapter!**

**Read on:**

**Bella POV**

We arrived in Phoenix that afternoon and as we settled into the hotel Japer had booked for us I turned to Alice.

'Can I borrow your phone, I want to call Rosalie.' She nodded absentmindedly and handed over the tiny silver phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ri-_

'Hello?'

'R-Rosie?'

'Bella! Is that you? Oh god Bells are you ok? We can send the police to wherever you are right now, can you see any landmarks or something-'

'Rosie, I'm fine, really! The guy that took me had a friend and he bought me back to Seattle.'

'Oh thank God! Bella I'm so happy! Your mum's not here right now but-'

'You can't tell her I'm ok yet, we've got a plan and it won't work if he gets wind that I've been found.'

'Alright, but maybe I could say that someone's seen you or, something! Please Bella, she's so upset, and with Emmett not here.'

'Just say that you know I'm ok, kind of like an instinct.'

'Ok, Bell, where are you now? And what are you gonna do exactly?'

'I'm in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper,'

'PHOENIX!'

'Yes! Now shush, I can't tell you what we're gonna do 'because you'd just tell me not to do it.'

'Then obviously it's not something very smart.'

'No, not really but I have to do it! You of all people know a girls' gotta do what a girl gotta do.'

She just sighed.

'Fine, but if I hear anything of suspicion on the news or from Emmett or Jasper I'm telling Renee AND calling the cops, ok?'

'Fine and Rosie?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too Bell, everyone does.'

'I gotta go, please try to keep mum sane for when I get back.'

She laughed, 'of course, say hi and some bad words for letting you do this to Alice and Jasper, ok?'

'Sure thing Rosie, bye.'

'Bye.'

There was one more person I had to call.

It didn't even ring.

"_Hi, you've reached Edward! Sorry but I'm either asleep with my beautiful girlfriend right now so leave a note and I'll call you back! Thankyou!'_

'Edward, it me,' I had no idea what to say next so I just blurted something out. 'I'm ok, I'm with Alice and jasper in Phoenix and we have a plan but you cannot tell anyone you know where I am, and tell Emmett this too, if you do it won't work and James will never be caught. Promise me Edward, I love you. Bye.'

I hung up the phone.

'Ok.' Turning to the other I started talking, again.

**Jasper POV**

'I can't believe we're actually going through with this.' I hissed to Alice, squashed into the tiny space of the cupboard we had chosen to hide in.

'It was Bella's idea! And she's really smart, but not just school smart, but cunning evil-genius smart.' Her whisper was right in my ear and her breath raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

'I know, but still, hiding in a cupboard with a phone is just stupid.'

'What are you doing here?' I stiffened at the muffled sound of James's voice.

'I though you wanted me here, you did take me from the library.'

'Yeah, I did.'

'And you followed me in Forks, and here in Phoenix. I know that now.'

'So? You moved and I followed, but that man was in the way.'

I looked at Alice and in the soft glow of her phone I saw her eyes widen and her mouth, "what man?"

'W-Who got in the way?' Bella was choked up.

'The old copper, he made me unable to see you. So I did what I had to do' His voice was measured and level, but I could hear Bella gasp.

'You mean C-Charlie, you did what to Charlie?'

I drew in a sharp breath and Alice hit me, holding the phone carefully away from our bodies.

'I took him out of the equation.' _He killed Charlie! _I couldn't believe it! Slowly opening the door a crack I could see Bella and James at the top of the stairs, him facing me, his face was blank.

'You killed my father!? Because he did something that stopped you STALKING me!?' Bella was crying. I couldn't take it anymore opening the door fully I stepped into the corridor, Alice ringing the local police behind me, still out of sight.

'Who are you?' his cold grey eyes stared down at me and then I knew what he could do. He was NQR, Not Quite Right; he would do anything to anyone to further his own needs. Loosing it I ran forward, taking the stairs in three and grabbing him around the waist, AFL style. 

'Jasper!'

**( I know you guys don't have AFL, but imagine Jasper grabbing him around the waist, head into his stomach, trying to pull him down and away from Bella, that ok? :P [try youtubeing it, not sure if it'll work, or Google Sav Rocker])**

**Bella POV**

'Jasper!' he had tackled James and now the boys were fighting, but James was bigger, slowly Jasper was edging back.

'Jasper! Stop it, he's stronger than you, Stop it!' I turned to see Alice standing at the bottom of the stairs staring in anguish at her boyfriend grappling with James. Still turned away from the boys I missed the only warning I would get.

'Bella!'

It wasn't as everyone thinks, it didn't move in slow motion like on the movies, but I could see everything crystal clear, Alice's desperate call, jasper holding onto the wall for support, lip split. And then James, face and eyes clear as always. The air rushed past my ears and I was reminded of being a little girl back in Phoenix.

'_Higher daddy! Higher!' Charlie pushed the swing and I flew through the air feet first into the blue, wishing I could fly._

And now I was I wished I wasn't. The last thing before it ended was the faces, mum, dad, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett. And Edward, always Edward.

And then it finished.


	32. Whoosh

**Bella POV**

I can remember the last time I was in hospital clearly, I was 13 and we had been playing hockey at school- not exactly a favourite hobby of mine, being the clumsiest and unluckiest girl out there it happened to me of course even though it wasn't like I was doing anything, just standing there trying to stay out of everyone's way. The ball came towards me and suddenly my quiet patch was in bedlam. People shouting at me, calling for the ball, the other team racing around trying to stop them and just as I'd summoned enough courage to hit the little white thing someone had gotten bored and swung at it, effectively hitting me on the head with the backswing and ran off without noticing me, laying there unconscious. Needless to say visiting the hospital had never been an activity I enjoyed but nevertheless no matter where I was or what I was doing I always tended to end up there. I pondered on this, and the fact that I could ponder and came to a decision. I was not dead.

It was a good decision I thought, considering I was therefore able to make a decision in the first place which made me think that maybe I could see more than the blackness I was floating in.

'Wakey wakey!' Emmett, aged 9 floated by me and I was surprised to find myself not surprised to see him.

'No Emm, I'm sleeping.' He shrugged and faded.

'Come on Bella! Hurry up, we need you!' Alice was next, this time I just smiled at her frown as she walked past.

A fuzzy object was in my peripheral vision, and yet each time I turned it still was only there, on the very edge of my vision, I turned quicker and quicker, getting dizzier and dizzier. Clutching onto the surface I had just become aware of my head spun.

'Bel-llaa!' the lilting voice sung from behind me and I twirled around again.

'Edward!' I called out into the darkness knowing it was he that was playing games.

'Here Bella, always just here.' His velvety voice was fading and I was suddenly I was desperate to find him. Following the soft voice through the labyrinth of my mind was no easy feat, but I knew that if I didn't get out soon, well, I might not ever.

'Bella.' Time had past but I was not in the dark pool again, this time it was a lighter blue. Alice's face was clearer but Emmett was still 9, Edwards alluring voice just out of reach, moving as fast as I could in the currant situation-not knowing exactly how I did it or what I was moving with- towards the blurry but familiar outline of his body, my guide. The colours changed, now it was a pale blue, almost white. Alice Emmett and Edward had gone but I could still hear them.

'Please, please wake up...'

Searching blindly for the person, wanting to stop the sadness, the hopelessness in their voice I fumbled with the blindfold over my eyes, but could catch the edge.

'She will. She's a fighter, don't ever give up BelBell.'

Feeling the heavy weights over my eyes I fought with all the strength in my body, no, I would never give up.

'I'm here, always just here... for you Bella, always for you. '

Edward, now the fight had become a war, my will against the restricting binds of my own body, the need to see the invisible people and be with those that I loved. For unmeasurable amounts of time I fought, some times panicked and sometimes calm but always determined for the only outcome I would accept. The voices changed, and I knew what was going on. They stopped talking, just occasionally mumbling nonsense; I could now feel the dead weight of my body and the cool of the room.

'My Bella.' His cool but warm hand over my own and I pulled strength from the contact. I will win. I always did.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't help being mopey, she was fighting but no one knew if she would win. Just seeing her day in, day out in the same position, he hand was colder today but it had more, something. I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Alice, take Bella's other hand for me.' She sat and caressed her milky white skin. 'Can you feel it?' she looked up wide eyed.

'She's here, she's coming through.' Not waiting for an answer I called Emmett and began talking to her.

'Oh God, Bella come back to me! Come one just break through we're right here. After standing there looking stupid for a minute Emmett caught on.

'Jazz, bring the others, she's almost here!' then he joined us at her bedside, and then I felt it.

'Welcome home beautiful.'

**Bella POV**

They bought me through. And with blurry eyes I started at his face transfixed.

'Edward.' But it came out a whisper.

'Bella.' I smiled and closed my eyes again, exhausted but happy. I had won.

_**One month later...**_

I closed my eyes and blocked out his voice that rang from every beam in the cold hard court room, the tape Alice had taken while in the cupboard saying as much as two eyewitness reports and the victims report. Having to stand up in front of the jury and my friends and family and tell them what had happened was hard, but having Edwards arms wrapped around my still somewhat tender body helped. I didn't need to hear the conversation again so I escaped to my happy place, that day in the meadow with Edward.

The murmur of the voices of the jury as they left the room, the silence as they walked back in not ten minutes later.

'Guilty.' That single word washed away the worries I'd been harbouring this whole time. James was being locked up for murder, kidnap and assault resulting in grievous bodily harm. He was going away for a very long time.

'Come on. Let's get out of here.' Edwards's voice was soft and I let him lead me out of the room, revelling in the freedom and feeling of safety I'd lost. Waving to my sobbing mother I climbed into Edward shiny silver Volvo and he drove away.

'Where are we going?' I was curious but her just smiled that crooked grin that made my insides do back flips.

'oh, you know.' and I did, when he pulled up I just grinned and jumped out of the car, racing through the trees, not caring about my clothes or my hair, just happy to feel the wind on my face and hear Edwards foot steps close behind me. Grinning evilly I sped up, bursting into the flower-filled meadow first. Walking to the exact centre of the circular meadow I turned at look at the body of my dreams, breathing hard, shirt half undone, smart blazer falling off his broad shoulders. Taking my time I ran my eyes up his tall muscular build saving the best till last. His strong jaw, wind-tossed bronze hair, high defined cheekbones and the straight nose. His curving crooked smile on those perfectly kissable lips and his eyes, today a happy green, light dancing as he watched my watching him. I smiled and knew that I was where I would always dream of being, this beautiful place, with the man that loved me most. With a contented sigh I fell into the springy green grass, the hair tangling my hair and rushing past my ears with a _Whoosh._

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. Well, there it is. The last chapter, wow. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do next. Twilight? Actually do a second chapter on my Inheritance Cycle one? Please help! I just can't not write! And I honestly have no ideas about a new story. Anyway, what did you think? Any good? Should I do another story? I am willing do a joint-project or Beta for someone if you want.**

**Please, this is probably the last time you'll be able to review this story ever and even if you've never reviewed me before I would love to hear from you, even if its just a smiley face I really need to know what you think of the story as a whole as well as this chapter please, please PLEASE REVIEW or PM me, I will reply!**

**Again, thanks goes to Edwardmasenlover, I think that's the longest review I've ever gotten! You defiantly win the "best review of whole story award"! Thanks so much also to ADD HERE and ADD HERE, I think you've been the only people that constantly reviewed every few chapters since the very beginning so thanks so much! **

**Also thanks to everyone that has me on any Alert and for everyone reading my story! I love all of you so much, and for those that have been with me since chapter one, thankyou! Writing for you guys and getting your feedback had made me a better writer ten-fold.**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**Bella**

**(For now!)**


	33. Please Read

Hi everyone! No sorry this isn't an actual chapter; no Back to Forks is really finished! A few people have asked about a sequel- to those that did I'm honestly not sure yet, if anyone has any ideas I'm open to them!

This is just a little note about that story I told you about earlier, the joint with Jax Creation: 

it's called: this is how the story ends

Summary: Bella's just turned 17 and now she's got three, strapping, rich strangers competing for her hand. Then throw in our favourite green-eyed young man and her obnoxious step-cousin... who knows what will happen!!

Please read it and review, it's only a pilot chapter and the prologue and both of us would really appreciate if we could get some feedback before continuing!

theres a poll for the title, please go to my profile and vote!!!

Thanks so much,

xxx  
Bella


End file.
